Harry Potter : Electus Unus
by Rickysio
Summary: AU . Set before Harry boards the Hogwarts Express at the end of the 4th book. Rating due to mild swearing. HPHG. Indefinite Hiatus. Check Chapter 10 for further details. Contains spoilers. Bonus 'chapter' 11 up.
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or any character related to him. This is a work of fiction, written to allow the author get rid of his stress and share his ideas with the reader. Any place; setting; characters from the Harry Potter books utilized in this work are the property of J.K. Rowling. Original characters however, are property of the author. This work is the intellectual property of the author, and distribution and any replication of the work is prohibited without the express consent of the author. Any distress due to the need of a dictionary beside the reader so that he or she may enjoy the story is not intended.

A/N : There goes the ridiculously long disclaimer. This will be the one and only disclaimer in the story, due to my forgetfulness. This story will be updated more frequently after 10 October 2007, when I have finished my examinations and have relaxed sufficiently. Any similarities to other works are un-intentional, and are mostly due to my irritating ability to assimilate and subconsciously result in similar plot devices. I shall pertain not to bore you further with my long-windedness, except that I feel it obligatory to warn my readers that this work is AU, set after the 4th book, just before they board the Hogwarts Express, meaning that even the ending in the 4th book is ditched. My story starts after the asterisk in page 628 of Harry Potter : and the Goblet of Fire Bloomsbury edition. All criticisms welcomed. However, please do not slate or static at me, being a normal teenager that is undergoing puberty may result in me avoiding this story till I calm down sufficiently. If you feel it necessary to inform me about a certain obvious flaw, at least attempt to mask your words, lest my ego gets hurt. My English is not that coherent as I wish it to be, and Microsoft Word's spell checker is not that fantabulous as I hoped for.

Enough of my whining like an old lady. May I present to the reader, **Harry Potter : E****lectus ****Unus**

* * *

Harry Potter paused. He was not sure if he really heard someone calling his name, and he continued to walk on, attributing it to him being paranoid after being so near to death, by the hands of Voldemort. 

"HARRY!"

Harry Potter spun around, only to meet the smiling figure of Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes diminished. Dumbledore walked forward, and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

"Harry. I do realise the death of Cedric has taken a toll on you. Didn't you hear me call you the first time?"

Harry remained silent.

"I'm not entirely too sure if I should tell you this, but if you want to prevent Voldemort from entering into your thoughts again, you should take some time off to study this branch of magic, called Occlumency."

Dumbledore passed a thin book to Harry. Harry looked up quizzically at Dumbledore, only to see the wizened man smile back.

"This book contains my notes at the back, which will definitely aid your understanding. I have charmed the book to only be readable to you, and any other persons that pertain to invade your privacy will have their hands full trying to make sense of a catalogue of socks."

Harry's mouth curved upwards at the ends, as he was reminded of the scene in his first year, when he re-visited the Mirror of Erised.

* * *

"_Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"_

"_Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."_

"_What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"_

"_I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."_

_Harry stared._

"_One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."_

_

* * *

_Harry grinned subconsciously, as Dumbledore caught on what Harry was thinking. 

"Thinking of my response to your question in your first year, Harry?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Get on the train before it goes, Harry. I don't want to be required to Floo you back to Platform 9 and three quarters."

Harry boarded the train, hand clutching the book tightly.

* * *

Harry soon found the waiting compartment, as three pairs of hands grabbed his trunk inside and stowed it away. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were inside, with Ron sitting next to Ginny, and an empty space next to Hermione. 

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Harry, what are friends for?"

Harry grinned. It was satisfying to know that he had at least three friends that would stick with him through thick and thin, with the rumor spreading by the Slytherins that Harry had killed Cedric to win, and quite a number of students had then avoided him after that.

He sighed, and flopped down on the compartment's only empty space, and after noticing Hermione giving him a stare that was full of concern, opened his mouth.

"I'm alright, Hermione. I'm just saddened by the loss of one of our fellow Hogwarts students."

Hermione hugged him, being conveniently sitting beside him.

"Don't worry Harry, it will be alright. The rumors will be proven false soon enough, I assure you."

Harry grinned at Hermione. Somehow she always knew what he was thinking, and knew just the words to comfort him. She stayed close to his side throughout the journey, something he was grateful to her for, as he felt hopeless and weak after being forcefully reminded of the fragility of life.

The food trolley soon passed by, and as Ronald Weasley basically wolfing down his food, Harry munched on the sandwich while he read his _"catalogue"_. Harry smiled as he saw Hermione leaning towards him, being always fascinated by books.

She could not contain her question as it exploded out of her.

"Why are you even reading a sock catalogue Harry? I wasn't aware such things existed!"

"Dumbledore thought I needed help in selecting decent socks."

As they shared the laughter, Ronald Weasley choked on his food and after a load of slapping his back and him coughing, his airway was clear, before the rest laughed at him. His face suddenly blended in with his hair, turning into a bright shade of red. Although they expressed concern at Harry's selection of books, they dismissed it, as Ron preferred to turn his attentions to Wizard Chess, in which he was playing with Ginny, while Hermione was brooding over another book she had. After all, if Dumbledore gave it to Harry, who knows if Dumbledore wanted Harry to tell him which sock he though suitable, and frankly, it was really not their business to probe. If Harry wanted to keep mum about it, so be it.

They laughed, as Harry's train of thoughts suddenly went back to the time where he saw Dumbledore's full fury. He was amazed at how he did not realise that when people call Voldemort as the Dark Lord, there was something wrong. He cursed his stupidity, and his apparent lack of any attention to details. He looked out of the window, only to spot the scenery fly by.

"Harry, there is no need to berate yourself over that."

Harry turned, only to see Hermione looking at him. He wondered about why she was so acute to his thoughts.

"Actually, I knew you were thinking about that from the forlorn look and the sadness in your eyes. You are so easy to read."

Harry then realised that Dumbledore was once again, right. His mind was painfully vulnerable to probing. If Hermione, a budding witch could do it, imagine the ease that Voldemort had. He picked up the book again, and tried to comprehend the massive amounts of information flooding his brain. He suddenly remembered that Dumbledore left notes at the end of it, and he constantly referred to them, thankful for the way Dumbledore explained them. He wished that Dumbledore could teach all the subjects. He had managed to make the massive amount of information comprehendible and easy to digest. He would no doubt make Ancient History more appealing than the boring Binns.

Suddenly, Hermione held out a bottle with a beetle and a few twigs and leaves inside. The beetle had these curious antennae that resembled Rita Skeeter.

"I found out how Rita Skeeter came to know about the details. She was bugging."

"But I thought you said electronic bugs had no effect in Hogwarts..."

"Not electronic Harry, she is just like your godfather."

The realization dawned on Harry, as his mouth came out with a single word.

"Animagus."

"That's right. She is also incidentally an illegal Animagus, so technically I could have her in Azkaban. However, I gave her a chance, to stay off her quill for a year to see if she will learn that honesty is the best policy. There is also an Unbreakable Charm on the bottle, and unless she likes to see herself squished, she wouldn't attempt to escape."

The beetle quivered at the mention of Azkaban, as Harry peered at the beetle. Hermione replaced the bottle, taking her chance to manhandle the bottle as unnoticeable as possible. She flashed one of her grins at him, before burying her nose in a book again. The various mysteries around Rita Skeeter's articles settled, and Harry was about to return to the book, when the door opened with a bang, as Draco Malfoy and his entourage appeared in their field of vision. Malfoy smirked, before opening his mouth to speak in a condescending tone.

"So, the Mudblood has captured a lousy reporter and Potter is Dumbledore's pet again. Potter, I warned you about these imperfections and filth. Why are you still degrading yourself, forcing yourself to be friends with a Mudblood and Muggle-Lover."

"Do not speak in that tone again, Malfoy, unless you can pay these cheques your mouth is writing."

"I shall speak as I please Potter. Why do you contend yourself to being friends with these"-He waved his hands around- "_Commoners._"

"Leave the compartment Malfoy. You are not welcomed in here."

"Shut up Mudblood. You have just polluted the air around here with your disgusting breath."

"Do. Not. Speak. To. My. Friends. Like. That." Harry stressed every word, as his eyes suddenly lost their emerald green colour to be replaced by a dark green colour, emitting pure fury.

"I _SHALL_ speak as I please Potter. Is it that the _great _Potter is afraid of the facts? Deaf, to go along with it, too?"

"Do not make me resort to violence, Ferret. You for one know my abilities." Draco winced as he remembered himself turning into a ferret.

"Are you stupid or just thick enough, so that the Dark Lord's attack couldn't get through the thick skull of yours? You need to select your circle of friends carefully. Not these _commoners_ Potter."

"I shall do as I please. You said that much yourself. Why should you be concerned about my affairs? Worry about your own and I shall worry about mine myself. Kindly make yourself scarce, unless you prefer to be carried out unceremoniously. On the other hand, would you prefer turning into a ferret? The fake Mad-Eye taught me the spell before I went for the second task." Draco flinched again, only to speak after regaining his bearings.

"The Dark Lord has risen again, Potter. Surely you are not as oblivious as you let on. Why do you persist on sticking with the losing side? Cedric is merely but one of the few pawns that has to die..."

Suddenly, there were flashes of lights and after the light died down, the sprawling figures of Draco Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were seen lying on the floor, suffering from multiple hexes.

"Who gave Malfoy so much boils?" Harry asked, as he kicked the slumbering bodies out of the carriage.

"Me. I gave him the hex twice." Hermione grinned.

Another "whoosh" marked the two twins entering, before they entered, they were sure to step on the figures of the three. Fred lingered on Malfoy's body, before choosing to get off before his shoes were dirtied. George however, was using the levitating spell on the three's arms, and dragged them in the direction of the toilet, making sure that their heads bumped against the floor.

"Malfoy's being shifted to somewhere else less incriminating by George, Harry." Fred chuckled.

Harry suddenly remembered something, and rummaged around his trunk before emerging with a sack of Galleons in his hands. He pressed it into Fred's hands, before returning to his book.

"What? Is that the winning prize of the Tournament? We can't accept this Harry."

"Take it as an investment in your joke shop, then."

"I guess, alright then."

Fred left the compartment before sharing a cheer with his twin and returning to theirs.

As he continued to read the book, his friends were either sleeping or daydreaming. Hermione was reading her textbooks again, being the bookworm she was. He smiled.

* * *

They bade goodbye to each other, with Hermione giving Harry a kiss on the cheeks before blushing and running to her parents. Harry rubbed the place where she had kissed him, and turned around. Harry found a gruff Uncle Vernon to deal with. Harry followed silently behind his uncle as they approached the Dursley car. Harry sat on the back seat, and the car drove off, heading for 4 Privet Drive. 

Harry suddenly felt a pang in his heart, as he yearned for the holidays to end so that he could finally escape from the Dursley's and returned to where he belonged.

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N : So how did you guys like this so far? Do review and tell me about my mistakes and inaccuracies. I will attempt to correct them and make reading my story a more enjoyable affair. In case you have not noticed, with the interaction between Hermione and Harry, I am going for a Harry Hermione thing. In the circumstance that you prefer Harry and Ginny, please do not let this distract you from immersing yourself in my world. 

Anyway, I seriously question J. K. Rowling's decision to pair Harry with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. Ron is an insensitive git, who copies her work and has made her angry more than once. Harry was always the one comforting her. Seriously J. K., you need to take a course on interpersonal relations before pairing them, and for those saying, "Beauty is in the eyes of the Beholder", I assume you think Hermione would _love_ to see Ronald Weasley wolf his food down with no sign of any table manners and his frequent jealousy towards Harry.

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, being just nearly 1900 words not counting the text walls that greet you first. After all, the aim of this chapter is simply to introduce you to my story, and twist the ending towards my aims. For the more detailed analysis on Rita Skeeter's methods, I refer you to the official books. The next chapter will be much longer, as I take time to expound on their characters.

This story has a Flesch Reading Ease rating of 70.4, so it should be quite easy for you to understand. For the words you don't, check your dictionary. Now who said reading Fanfiction does not improve your English?


	2. Farwell My Friends

A/N : Nothing much, except please review.

Chapter One : Goodbye My Friends.

As soon as the car stopped at Privet Drive, Mr Dursley threw Harry's trunk into Harry's mediocre bedroom. Mr Dursley then proceeded to stomp out of his room, leaving Harry to his own devices, lest his dangerous godfather came.

* * *

The next day, Harry crept down the stairs, after hearing a row about Dudley getting less than average grades, and being in trouble for punching someone. The Dursleys had protested about how Dudley may be boisterous, but he would rather die than hurt a fly. 

However, Dudley was less than lucky this time, as the principal himself had caught Dudley red handed.

"Dudders wouldn't hurt a fly!" Insisted Aunt Petunia, while Vernon Dursley sat opposite Dudley who was looking ignorant that he was being punished. Harry sighed, and moved back up to his room, where he pried the loose floorboard up and retrieved a cake baked by Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. As he sat munching on it, and returned his attentions to the open book on his crudely made desk. Harry had been forced to use three pieces of wood he had found in the dump. He had cleaned them up as much as he could, and had given them a fresh coat of varnish and paint before screwing the two shorter pieces to the longer at the sides, forming a crude but usable desk.

Harry's mind wandered off, and it was not long before he was staring out of the window dreamily.

* * *

A few days later, Dudley brought himself his girlfriend, or so he proclaimed to his parents, back for dinner. Harry had been shoved with a plate of food and locked in his bedroom. However, Harry wanted to see the excitement, as apparent by the raising voices down the stairs. He took out his set of magical lock picks he had bought, before grinning, as the door was soon unlocked. He threw his invisibility cape over him, and crept downstairs, taking utmost care to not tread on any squeaky stairs. 

There was a row in the kitchen, where he had to use all of his will power not to start laughing.

Dudley's girlfriend was as fat, or fatter than him. She looked like the typical spoilt brat, and Vernon had lost his temper when she flat out told him that his business in drills would fold as "Drills are for idiots."

Vernon had exploded, and Petunia spent much time calming him down before he was set alight again. It was quite the process and when Harry could not resist anymore, he sprinted into the bathroom and muffled his laughter in the towels on the rack. When it had turned quiet, he observed Uncle Vernon to be huffing and puffing like he had just finished a marathon and had sprinted the entire way. His face was beetroot red, his fists clenched.

Harry observed the multiple veins pop out of his neck, and that Vernon was rubbing his temples, meaning that all hell breaking lose was just an aggravation away. He soon formulated a plan, and picked up an egg on the dining table, unnoticed. As Dudley's girlfriend raised her hands to yawn, he threw the egg into Vernon's face.

The sight of egg yolk dripping down Vernon's face was a sight to be seen, and Harry had to double up as his sides ached. All hell went loose as Vernon chased the girl out with a broom, Dudley throwing a temper tantrum, as his girlfriend was sure to break up with him. Harry crept up the stairs, and managed to lock the door again as Vernon entered.

Harry pretended to look innocent, so Vernon quickly scampered as he saw Harry's hand had reached for his wand on the table. Harry chuckled. This was a day he would not forget.

* * *

As the days passed, Harry found himself counting down to the day he could return and not be seen as an outcast, a monster. Hermione, Ron and Sirius's letters were stored below the loose floorboard, each brimming with much information about their life. Sirius had enquired about Harry's wellbeing, and Harry had a chuckle at the Dursley's expense. 

Sirius was hiding in Hawaii, where him being a mangy dog did not arouse much suspicion. He sent his letters via some tropical birds, which Hedwig hated due to them being much ungraceful and vulgar. She shared her water dish grudgingly, as Harry _bribed _her with owl treats. He was progressing decently in Occlumency, and now could repel most attempts at Legilimency casted on him by Dumbledore when the Dursleys were asleep and oblivious to the world. Dumbledore seemed surprise at his rapid progress, and had passed him a more advanced book, still disguised as a sock catalogue. Dudley had laughed when he saw Harry browsing through the "catalogue".

He quietened down when Harry attacked him with a coarse Legilimency, and forced him to relive one of his nightmares. The new book covered more, and also taught him on Legilimency basics. He soon breezed through the book, and when Dumbledore found that Harry's mind was as safe as his, he smiled before asking Harry to continue to put up his mental barrier.

There were various attacks after that by the Death Eaters, but Harry did not get any pain in his scar at all. Harry was grateful, and he had stopped reading the books, having read them numerous times that he had memorized them. Occlumency also had a useful trick, which would allow him to retain any information after he had skimmed through it, or heard it. He was exuberant at being able to ace pretty much every theory exam after learning it, but was afraid that Dumbledore would object, so he owled him.

_Dear Professor,_

_I was wondering if I would be able to use the memory trick I learnt by Occlumency in school. It seems unfair to others, being that only I am able to do that, and it would defeat the purpose of examinations. _

_Please reply soon._

_Harry Potter._

Surprisingly, Dumbledore replied almost instantly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Use it by all means. It would make teaching much easier, as theory tests are just to ensure that you have retained what your Professors had taught. If it is possible, please avoid mentioning it to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. I would not want them chasing after me to teach it to them. _

_Do take care of yourself, being that Death Eater activities have risen in frequency. Although I know you are able to take them on, please be reminded that the Ministry is currently waiting for you to slip up. If you have any trouble, do not hesitate to contact me or Sirius._

_Always yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry was relived, but was quite upset, being unable to share his newfound skills with his friends. He hoped that Hermione would be able to forgive him when she saw his grades improving by leap and bounds and finally guessing the reason.

Harry folded up Dumbledore's letter, and stashed it. He then proceeded to read through his textbooks, before having a slight migraine as his mind was over clocked to process the huge amount of information being stored. He stared out of the window. School seemed so long, so far away.

* * *

It was the start of July when it suddenly became unnaturally hot, and while the Dursleys relaxed in their rooms with their air conditioners on full blast while Harry sweated it out. Harry found it less and less bearable, and was on the brink of staying inside the shower till it became cooler when he found himself suddenly drawn to his old room, or the closet. He opened the door, and discovered nothing. He was about to lose his self-restraint when suddenly, an owl flew in. He grabbed the letter, and let the owl rest. It was from Hermione, and contained a little something. He opened the parcel attached to the owl to find a pack of "Every Occasion – Everlasting Ice" in it. He applied them gladly to himself. 

_Dear Harry,_

_As being that you are sure to be bullied by the Dursleys, I have attached something that you will find much useful. I can't wait to meet you back at school, life's a bore now._

_Love, _

_Hermione Granger._

Harry looked at the parchment, before flipping it over and uncapping the pen on the dining table to scribble a reply to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I appreciate your gift, and if you find it boring with your parents, living with the Dursleys is worse. However, I had managed to restrain myself from setting up more explosions. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter._

He yearned to tell her about his new knowledge, but found himself bound to the promise he made Dumbledore. He sent the owl on his way, and after that day, kept imagining a head of brown hair, the scruffy look of his best friend. He was slowly losing himself, and he knew it. He never realised that she meant so much to him.

He was about to explode a few days later, the days filled with Hermione everywhere, when suddenly, he felt an urge to ask for more information about the situation from Dumbledore, and had just not long ago sent Hedwig off to see it flying back with a reply. Harry was shocked, but noticed the owl to be different. He recalled Hedwig, and retrieved the letter from the owl sipping out of Hedwig's bowl, which Hedwig was sharing with him, forcefully restraining herself from chasing the intruder off.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please remain at home and do not venture out. The dangerous times are about again. Remus is injured, but is healing at St Mungo's. In addition, Sirius is currently residing in his home. Hedwig will be able to find him easily, but do not send any letters, as all letters due to your house are being stopped by the Ministry. I have taken the chance before they passed the law to tell you this. IF there really is a need, just hold it in. It's a busy business filled month for me. I have no need to wail on you, and so please watch what you do. There are sure to be Aurors outside your house waiting for you to slip up. I do not think I have to remind you on how un-welcome and hated by the Ministry you have become, due to you refusing to back down on the claim that Voldemort has returned. Keep the spirits up in these dark times._

_Always yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry felt his temper roused by this. Not only was he forbidden to ask for information, Dumbledore also refused to tell him anything. He felt irritated by the fact that now he was totally cut off from everyone. Curse the damned Ministry. Curse the damned Cornelius Fudge. Looking back, he felt totally alone, abandoned and left like an old doll. He felt insignificant, with Voldemort being way more powerful than Harry, and would be able to totally annihilate and wipe his ass if Harry was less responsive. His wand had saved him, not his skills. He felt a need to be trained more, but all that would happen now was that he was expected to sit patiently till September 1st where he would return to Hogwarts to receive his education. He felt useless, and totally hopeless.

"Damn you Dumbledore... Damn you Cornelius Fudge. DAMN YOU ALL! Why can't you at least give me a book or something on advanced spells so that I can be more suited to challenge Voldemort? WHY!" He screamed, venting his boarded up frustrations and anger. As though the heavens had heard his yell a flash of red flames, and a Phoenix appeared next to him, a letter tied to the majestic creature's leg. He quickly removed the letter, and patted _"Fawkes"_. The Phoenix shifted his head out of the way of his hands, and sidestepped his attempts.

"What happened to you Fawkes? Don't you remember me?"

The Phoenix seemed irritated to be confused with Fawkes, and turned to observe the proceedings outside. The Phoenix seemed to be giving him a look of deep disgust and contempt before disappearing again with another flash.

Harry unrolled the parchment. It seemed heavy, for its size and thickness. Furthermore, it was in an envelope that Harry expected the wizards not to use. Harry read the parchment's cover, and blinked. He did not recognize the powerful strokes of the author, and they were definitely not Dumbledore's loopy handwriting. It emanated power and force, and Harry thought he could feel it pulsing through the words. Even the handwriting alone already provided a glimpse at the power, and sheer wisdom of the writer.

Harry picked up the letter and moved to his room, making sure that there was no evidence of a Phoenix having visited 4 Privet Drive. The handwriting was elegant, graceful like a swan, yet seemed to pack the punch of a professional boxer. It was no wonder why the parchment had to be so strong. Normal parchment would have broken under the force. He opened the _"letter"_, and drew out its contents.

It simply stated three sentences, and that had surprised Harry.

_The reason is simply because he cannot, at least, not in the way you expect him to help. However, I can. I can train you to be able to fight Voldemort and win._

Harry growled at the familiar sight of words appearing on its own. He had not forgotten the attempt on his friend's life by Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. He was about to burn the letter when it suddenly seemed to rewind itself, the words disappearing the way it came. "Voldemort, enjoy your trip with me transfiguring you into ashes without my wand. Just the fire place."

_Do not hasten to rid thyself of me. Also, I beseech you to just write your responses on this, as this makes it easier for me to actually comprehend your response. Your voice sounds garbled. Do not doubt for a moment that I am not on your side. I also wish for Voldemort to be erased, but due to the restrictions on my race, I cannot. What I am is offering you the chance to train with me, and better yourself so that you can pit yourself against Voldemort without it being suicide._

_Why should I trust you?_

_Because you must. _

_And what ties me to it?_

_Your destiny, young one. _

_And who are you, why are you unable to kill Voldemort yourself?_

_As to be expected of a young one, you have many questions. If you were to take up my offer, I can explain it to you much more coherently and rather instead of forcing you to digest a wall of text, show you in person. _

Harry tried to calm his agitated feelings. Here was someone unknown, of an unknown race, and offering to train Harry. Harry felt that he must accept immediately, but Ginny's experiences held him back. His quill hovered over the parchment, when more writing appeared.

_To hurry you up, I feel I must reveal that Dumbledore and your school's founders have also accepted the offer._

_Very well then. I will accept it._

_I will come for you on the dawn of the day of your birthday, the 31__st__ of July. _

The letter caved in on itself, before disappearing into nothingness. Harry felt that finally, someone understood him. He crossed the room, and was about to pack when he remembered that his birthday was four days away. He started packing the basics, before he became bored. He decided that it could wait, and took to polishing his broom.

* * *

He waited as he watched the watch Hermione gave him tick away. It was a few seconds before his birthday. 

_11:59:58... 11:59:59... 00:00:00_

As Harry was about to congratulate himself and eat one of the molding cakes in his horde, when there was a distinct "Pop" sound.

Harry felt alarmed by a huge magical signature in the kitchen. Harry dashed down the stairs, only to see a cloaked figure in silver sitting down on one of the chairs, hands free, while a large scythe leaned on the table.

"Harry Potter? Are you ready to go?"

"Err... Are you the person that wrote that letter?"

"Yes. Where is your trunk?"

"I didn't expect you this early. It's just past midnight now."

The cloaked stranger smacked himself on the head.

"I need to remember about time zone differences."

"But it does not matter. You only need to bring your own wand and various change of clothings, and stuff that are important to you."

Harry led the stranger to his room, and the stranger quickly packed Harry's essentials in a small trunk that seemed to appear from nowhere, Harry's belongings flying around as the stranger held out his scythe.

Harry took the chance to observe the stranger, he seemed to resemble the Muggle depiction of the Grim Reaper perfectly. Scythe welding hooded man with thin arms. His voice sounded young, but the twinkling eyes of the stranger seemed to show that this was a man who had encountered much more than other people. The eyes held back deep and dark secrets. The scythe was carved with much attention on details, the blade reflecting the light, the handle curving here and there. It had, a sense of old age, and a sense of sheer power. The cloak appeared to be of liquid platinum, flowing around him like a waterfall. His skin was taut against his bones, and the stranger chuckled when he observed Harry looking at his body.

"I am definitely not the Grim Reaper. Besides, he wears black. This is my avatar, or what you younger generations may call it. I am not that old and frail looking in real life. My true form would cause this world to cave in on itself, this is not a scythe, also. This is just a staff. With a blade attached."

The stranger chuckled at his own joke, before becoming serious again.

"Besides, I realised I forgot to introduce myself. I am Rickysio, for short. Rickerius Yvious Siron Oren. God knows why my parents decided to give me such a long name. I come from a long line of ancient of... how do you say? We are the forerunners of the elves, and NO. I am definitely not related to this girly elf called Legolas in any way at all. I do know Legilimency, for your information, and your mental barriers, although well built up, are still insufficient."

Harry was shocked, and absorbed the information as well as he could. The stranger gave Harry his belongings, before starting to demolish the room. As Harry stared wide-eyed at the destruction, Rickysio explained.

"I require your friends and family to think that you are dead, in order not to have them searching for you high and low. I hate having a bunch of Aurors after my ass."

"WHAT?"

"Wipe that shock off your face. You look ludicrous."

"But Hermione... and Ron." Harry added quickly.

"Right. Now do you want to make the choice again?"

"Could you tell me when Dumbledore went?"

"Hmm... That would be after his... DAMN! I need to watch my mouth. No good giving everything away at once. It basically is just a few years after his sister died. All will be revealed in due time. Well, don't you want to leave a letter to Hermione?" Rickysio extracted a parchment out of his robes, with three words pre-written, and much heart shapes. Harry stared at him, before Rickysio could react, Harry had already been in shock.

"WHAT? Why is this paper covered with all these hearts, with 'Rickysio' and 'Prior Elf' on it?"

Rickysio twitched, before turning around to face Harry. "It's high time you decided to admit your feelings for Hermione, Potter. Now close your mouth and stop acting like a fish out of water."

"But I..."

"Must you deny yourself and mask your feelings? Do remember I am a better Legilimens than you. Add that to the fact that I have often seen you staring at her in class."

"But!"

"Stop trying to block me. The attempts are so futile I wonder if you are even trying to. How about the butterflies in your stomach when she kissed you just a few months ago? Even Ronald Weasley would not be so thick."

"Fine."

Harry scribbled his message with Rickysio overlooking him, asking him to add stuff like hearts and whatnot in places Rickysio thought suitable. When it was done, Rickysio casted a spell using his scythe and books fell on the place where the parchment once was.

"It's in the middle of the pile of books, she is sure to search."

Rickysio crossed the room in a few strides, and locked the door. He went back mumbling about stupid Muggle locks, when he saw Harry with the most forlorn look on his face.

"What are you trying to do, give me puppy eyes?"

"You do realise I am saying goodbye to all my friends which stuck with me for four years now. Not to mention how sad Sirius will be..."

"You are allowed to return twice or thrice per year, depending on your performance. If you are as smart as you let on, you should be done in two years, or at the most, one and a half, but that is quite impossible."

"TWO YEARS!"

"Look, I'm sick and tired of you yelling like a madman. Can we go now?"

Harry took in his surroundings, before he finally agreed.

"Take my hand."

Harry grabbed Rickysio hand, and Rickysio walked with him to the middle of the house.

"To be able to bring you with me, I need to undo Dumbledore's ancient magic, lest it interrupts with the journey, and you being spliced would not be funny. Kindly state that you are no longer an occupant in this house."

"I, Harry James Potter, as of now is no longer an occupant of 4 Privet Drive."

Above the house, a beacon of white light flashed before totally dying down. The spell now broken, Voldemort had instantly detected Harry's location. He Apparated there with his Death Eaters behind him. As them turned the house upside down, as they killed off Harry's only family he knew, Harry had already been pulled between dimensions and spaces to finally end up in a grassy field.

* * *

"Home at last!" Rickysio cheerfully spoke. 

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Here," and in an instant, Rickysio had raised two huts from the ground.

"There is a great deal of explanation for me, so listen."

"In the past, in my time, that is. Which I have no idea how long ago it is. I stopped counting after ten thousand. My race, the Pre-Elves, or whatever you feel like calling us, actually formed the basis of the magic you now use with that stick. However, it was not too soon before a war broke out, when a few of us thought that we should rule over the rest. A hundred years passed with one of the worst battles I have ever seen." There was pain in his eyes, and he stopped, but soon gathered himself and continued.

"I sided with those that thought it was wrong to rule over others. We fought for a long time, and our side won, but with a high death toll. We banished and tamed those that were, and they degraded into the elves. The elves in turn had another war like us, and the winner was of the similar side to us. We aided them in banishing their violent counterparts, and those elves degraded into the house-elves you see now. We vanished as soon as we had finished. We found ourselves in a compromising situation. I have no qualms to tell you this, but due to our sheer power, one of us could probably take over the entire world now and take the best you can offer head on. I am the only one left, the rest have either succumbed to diseases or forgotten to do the ritual. We live forever due to the fact that our magic sustains us, and we need to recharge our _"magic cores"_ every once in a while, which is around a hundred years. We die if we forget. I was the only one smart enough to tame a phoenix to aid me in remembering, the rest thought that I had defiled the race. The bigheaded bigots. That's her over there. She has stuck with me for around eight thousand years now. You should now know why she was so provoked when you confused her with Fawkes."

"I see. What's her name?"

"Well, I think it is either Raieth or something. Before you get freaked out, she can speak, mainly due to this place being much more magical and in tune with nature than anywhere else in the world."

At the mention of her, the phoenix flew over to smack Rickysio on the head with her wing.

"It's Raith." The phoenix spoke in a singsong way.

"Now back to my story. My friend had decided that with the Arch Elves, those that had fallen out with the rest, starting to tutor Voldemort, she would tutor Albus so that the world would be able to have someone able to resist and combat Tom. Unfortunately, when Albus finished his training, she died. She had contracted a disease that ate her from inside out. She was the second last one. Now I am. If you are as smart as you need to be, in order to leave in two years, can you now tell me why do I take a different avatar in your world?"

Harry snapped back to attention. He had been so busy trying to memorize what Rickysio said that he was out of focus. Harry immediately found Rickysio to be very much different from before. Besides losing the Grim Reaper look, he sported a cape that had flame patterns, his clothes being the same, having flame patterns found at the edges of the long robes and the cuffs. He seemed much younger, younger than Professor Dumbledore, looking as young as twenty. His muscles were well developed, and his very presense would cower even the bravest among the braves. .

"I guess it's because your body cannot adjust that fast to the virii in the world outside this, and you take another form to protect yourself?"

"It seems like you will be getting out earlier than I thought. You are head on, and besides, I do not want to risk getting stains on my clothes. Now, for your schedule. Tomorrow, you must wake at six, run to the forest, run around it five times, and run back. Then you will be allowed to eat your breakfast. After that, I will start training your magic core, which will leave you quite exhausted. Trust me when I say you have more potential than Albus Dumbledore. His core was about to mature when she taught him, meaning that his core could not expand that much, but yours can. And I fully intend to make full use of the knowledge. The training consists mostly of me sitting on a tree while you do as many pull-ups as I want you to. After the training, you will learn hand-to-hand combat, and then we will have dinner. After dinner, you will draw water from the lake and use it to bathe, then you will be able to sleep. This timetable will be modified, as you get stronger, both physically and magically. Do you have any questions?"

"You never really told me why you could not interrupt..."

"Oh! How could I forget? Hold on, I'll take you for a trip in my memories."

No sooner had Harry found himself sucked into Rickysio's brain when he was suddenly thrown out again. It was a weird sensation, Harry thought as he felt himself being squeezed between the atoms that made up Rickysio's head. Harry picked himself up from the floor, dusting his robes..

"Analyze the memory I gave you. Judging by the face you are making, I shall have to expound on it more. Firstly, the wizened people in it are the Pre-Pre-Elves. We evolved from them, forsaking their magical strength for physical, and no one had actually figured out why. Just know this, that they have the ability to destroy this galaxy on a whim. They died out eventually, being that they thought death was another adventure, and as my friend liked to quote that so much, that your headmaster had got affected. They had however, casted such a strong spell over us, that in the turn if I intervered with the world personally, I would suffer a fate worst than death, and the person I was intervering would gain my powers. It would do no good for a omnipresent Tom, would it not? As for your love interest, I have placed wards over her to prevent her from getting hurt fatally. Now, stop giving me those eyes, as I cannot have her totally invulnerable to everything, can I?"

"I just want to thank you. But why are you so sure?"

"Legilimency, and my ability to see what people dream. I think it safe to tell you much of her dreams involve you and her in romantic conditions."

Harry blushed, as Rickysio turned around, and headed to his hut.

"Also, you can start running now, or you will never get your dinner."

"Where is the forest?"

"It's around northwest of here, two kilometers away."

"WHAT?"

"And what did I tell you about you yelling in my ears?"

"Sorry."

"Now get going."

Harry returned around seven hours later, in which he had nothing to eat, and was completely exhausted and hungry.

"This will never do. That guy is mad."

Rickysio threw Harry his dinner, before disappearing back into his hut. As Harry continued on his quest, Rickysio slept in his hut.

It was nearly one month later, when Harry finally managed to cut his time from seven to two, his speed increasing as he subconsciously learnt how to channel magic to his muscles to make them stronger. Rickysio added a hundred push-ups after the run when Harry managed to reduce his time to one and a half. It was barely one and a half month later from the date Harry was brought here when Rickysio waited on the tree.

"You have wanted to ask this question for a long time, so to spare you the trouble I will answer you first. These physical exercises are to train you both physically and mentally. It goes on the theory of out to in. From training your physical attributes, in which you learn how to channel your magic. It strains your core, forcing your core to expand. It keeps expanding till a limit, and I don't think you've reached it yet, except that due to time constraints, I require you to be able to use magic proficiently a month later. Give me the stick you cast spells with."

Rickysio took Harry's wand, and tapped it with his hands. It slowly expanded into a bokken, and when Harry stared at Rickysio, he grinned. "Wait for it Harry. It's made out of holly and phoenix feather right? I can feel the link it has with the respective areas it came from."

The wooden pole now started warping again. Soon, it turned into a scythe, then a whip, then a gun, then a wand again. "Picky wand you have here. Neither scythe nor whip nor wooden pole nor gun satisfies it. Come on, give a suggestion. I seem like the only one contributing here."

"How about a staff?"

"Right. How could I forget?"

The wand morphed into a staff, where suddenly, there was a glow of light, and when the light died down, in Rickysio's hand was an ornately carved scythe.

"Irritating thing, your wand is. Turn it into a scythe, it throws a temper. Turn it into a staff, it turns into a scythe. Your wand has finally chosen its form, though. It will grow longer when you do, and be able to switch between wand and scythe when you will it."

"So I just have to will it?"

"Yes. Just in case you wonder about my weapon, I have no need for them, but if I really need one, I use the scythe you saw. Scaring Muggles in that outfit after what I wanted was done with has never been more fun. Besides, I excel in melee combat, and what I call a scythe is actually more like a cross between a blade and a staff. Wake up earlier tomorrow, so I can start on your training earlier."

"Alright, Rickysio."

"And for your information, you should be able to return back to the world you left in around two months time. If you progress smoothly, that is."

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/N: Well, there goes the longest chapter I have ever written, and mind you, this would pale in comparison as compared to the chapters I will post after my exams are over. Mind you, I cut down plenty in this chapter to prevent it from being too drawn out. I need to learn on how to cut down on dialogues. It appears my entire story is a dialogue. However, JK Rowling also does this, so I am not going to make that my priority. This chapter should be easier to read than the previous introduction, lesser big words here and there. 

I absolutely hate the fact that I need to have double space or everything will get scrunched up. I ended up having to almost re-do the whole damned thing.


	3. Spells

A/N : Nothing much, except please review. I feel the need to answer a review.

SwishAndFlick31 was confused at Rickysio's last statement, about how Harry could go back in a few months. Re-read the chapter and this chapter's title to understand. Harry will be able to visit, or rather, return back. Return back for a visit, not forever.

This chapter is way shorter due to this being more of a transition chapter, just to tide you over until chapter 4, where we return to Harry's occurring, as Chapter 3 will let you have an insight on how Harry's friends are taking it.

Chapter Two : Spells

As Rickysio relaxed, sitting on a tree, while he saw the sun rise up the horizon, Harry Potter was changing as fast as he could. The raven haired boy had stopped speaking about the world he used to be in. As the boy ran, sprinting the full distance, Rickysio leant back onto the tree trunk.

"Such talent, such power, such potential. Are you slipping Albus? How did you not take him under your wing?"

Rickysio flew down the tall oak, before throwing a rock at a boar a far distance away. The rock transfigured into a knife in mid air, and hit its target head on, effectively killing the boar immediately.

"Let's try the human spells. _Accio Boar._"

The boar flew towards his outstretched arm, and Rickysio retrieved the knife. He skinned the boar, washed it near the lake which was mere meters behind the huts. He started a fire, transfiguring some patches of grass into fire wood.

As Rickysio finally decided that the boar was well cooked enough, Harry arrived back, huffing. Rickysio gave him a piece of the meat, and finished off his share quickly enough.

"Today is the day I start your training, officially."

Harry, which was engrossed in his food showed no sign of surprise.

"After you have eaten enough, it is advisable for you to go and change into something more suitable for spell work. I will meet you here with your scythe in half an hour."

* * *

Harry emerged out of his hut twenty five minutes later. Rickysio was still nowhere to be seen, and thus Harry sat on the ground to wait. Four minutes later, when Harry was about to return to his hut, Rickysio appeared out of thin air, hand attached to his Phoenix. 

He strolled over to where Harry was, and proceeded to smirk, giving a _"I know your darkest secrets"_ smile.

"I've just went to visit your world. Its is alright, and in just one and a half month you can see it again."

"Could I talk to Hermione... My friends, I mean, when I return?"

"Not exactly. I cannot afford for my illusion to fail, when they discovers you being alive again."

Harry turned away. He had managed to get his mental barriers up before he heard them smashed.

"There is really no need for you to keep it all in, you know. What I do is for your own good, no matter how bad or how unwilling it is for you."

"Sod off."

Harry stood up, scythe in hand. Rickysio flashed a smile at him, before walking some distance away.

"Now, for warm up. Change the form of your wand from scythe to wand, and back again."

There were a few blinding flashes when Harry changed the form, and when Harry changed it again, no such flashes were observed. He looked quizzically at Rickysio.

"The first time is always like that. It allows you to actually 'bond' with your wand. No one can use it, unless the person had killed you."

Harry flinched at the neutrality of Rickysio's voice. Rickysio turned, and spoke again.

"The spells you used to use are watered down versions of the elves spells, which in turn are watered down version of my spells, or rather my race. Come to speak of it, Pre-Elves sounds stupid. I do think I prefer to call myself a Timeless one, due to me being able to live forever. Alright then. What I need to do is to see your power now. Kindly cast _Lumos_."

"_Lumos."_

"Hmm... The light is decently bright, but pales in comparison currently as compared to Dumbledore's. However, you are still growing. Alright then."

As Rickysio proceeded to teach Harry the basic Timeless spells, the shadows lengthened, and after dinner, Rickysio went to sleep while Harry bathed.

* * *

Harry had learnt the basics for one month, before Rickysio declared his magic powerful enough to move on to more advanced ones. 

"Alright Harry, cast Flame."

A scorching heat blasted out of the blade of the scythe. Harry controlled the white flame magically, making it curve left and right.

"I shall now teach you our basic transfiguration. Do remember that these will stress your core to the limits, so do tell me when you feel exhausted. I shall teach you how to transform a blade of grass into a knife. Hold this blade of grass. Mentally imagine it to be a knife before you utter the spell Transifigurate."

Harry had found it surprising when he found out that the incantations were said in English, instead of Latin or any other languages unlike the spells he learnt. When approached, Rickysio just simply stated that the Timeless went for function over grandeur. He found it easier to do than the fanciful versions, being much easier to remember. Even now he could do the levitation spell Levitate non-verbally, which was quite an achievement, seeing that he did it after a particularly strenuous round of training. He found out that he could do most spells non-verbally now, which pleased him to no end. The leaf transfigured into a knife, but the blade was still greenish.

"You need more practise, Harry. Pick another blade of grass and try again."

Rickysio wore Harry down, making him repeat the spell till he produced a flawless knife. It was late afternoon, slightly after four pm. Harry then had to learn various hexes and jinxes, which he excelled at, before they finally ate their dinner and rested.

He soon learnt how to emanate fire from his scythe, and his blade could send out waves of whatever element he wanted. Rickysio stopped him around ten days later.

"Do you want to return, to visit them?"

"Alright, Rickysio."

Rickysio grabbed Harry's hand, and with a whooshing sound they disappeared.

End Of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N : I have edited chapter 2 to sound less confusing. 


	4. The Funeral

A/N : Nothing much, except please review.

Chapter Three : The Funeral

"DAMN THIS MOLLY! I AM HARRY'S GODFATHER AFTER ALL!" Sirius yelled. It was the 29th of July, and they were deciding who would be in the party that would pick Harry up. "Besides, I want to see his face when he knows that he was chosen to be a prefect."

"I could tell him when he is here Sirius. It's of no hurry at all." Dumbledore spoke.

Chuckling, Dumbledore went away from the kitchen, where Molly Weasley and Sirius Black were arguing, faces red with anger.

In her room, Hermione found herself looking at a photo. Rather, looking at the boy in the photo, a certain raven-haired, disorderly, lightning scar just showing. His emerald eyes struck at her, and she forcefully tore herself from the picture to start reading her books again. In the end, she just gave up, as when she read, she kept seeing his face everywhere, smiling, looking at her.

She was very perplexed by the dreams she started to have, which started from platonic relationships with Harry to become raunchy. She blushed at the mere thought of it, before deciding to take a hot shower to keep her mind off Harry.

As she stepped in the shower, she wondered why did his emerald eyes plague her that much. She enjoyed the sensation of the water droplets pelting her body, finally being able to get her mind off Harry Potter. As she enjoyed the bath, oblivious of the shouting match just in the kitchen, the faint popping sounds of various figures Apparating could be heard.

One was the figure of Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. They were selected to be the advance guards, chosen for their skill and abilities. They would be crucial to allowing Harry to escape from the iron fist of the Ministry, and allow him to spend the rest of the break with his god father.

* * *

It was finally established two hours later, when Ron and Hermione joined in on Sirius's side, also requesting to be able to be part of the Advance Guards, when Dumbledore chuckled at the side, before finally making his choice. He allowed them to be part of the Advance Guards, except that they had to stay by the side of someone from the Order. Ron had cheered, before being pulled by the ear to an abandoned bedroom to be screamed at by his mother. 

"Unacceptable... Ridiculous... Mad... Insane..." Wafts of the conversation floated to where the rest sat, and Dumbledore chuckled again.

* * *

On the 31st, all of them mounted their brooms, and promptly flew off, in the direction of 4 Privet Drive. 

Hermione gripped her broom tightly, and almost crashed into Tonks when she finally decided she should calm down. The journey proceeded smoothly, except when Ron dived down to swipe a pizza of a shrieking waiter.

They had arrived just as the Death Eaters came crashing, and Dumbledore seemed to have suddenly transformed. No longer was he the kind headmaster, willing to help out students in anything they did not know, the twinkle in his eye, gone. Wraith eradiated from his aging frame, the eyes now full of fury, his robes flapping in some non-existent wind.

"Nice to meet you Albus."

"What do you want, Tom?"

"Simply Potter's dead body! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore trudged on, the killing curse rebounded somewhere two meters from Dumbledore's body. The flash of green crumpled a Death Eater's body.

"WHAT? I get it. You were tutored by the ancestors of the Arch Elves, no?"

"Did it really take you that long to figure that out, Tom? Or were you that oblivious? _Fly. Like the irritating mosquito you are._"

The force of the spell picked Voldemort up and threw him far off. Voldemort picked himself up, before screaming a torrent of Curses at Dumbledore, which all ended up bouncing off and injuring his own side.

"You never learn do you, Tom? The most powerful magic is love, as demonstrated tonight. The love I have for my student easily overpowers your insignificant desires. When will you learn and stop being such a coward?"

The tall form of Dumbledore overshadowed Voldemort. Voldemort quickly gathered his followers and Apparated out. Dumbledore turned around, to see a bunch of Aurors flying here.

_Ridiculously late. The ministry is slipping too much. I should have hexed Fudge's ass to kingdom come, when I had the chance. _Dumbledore thought, before finally letting the stress of totally using up his core catch up with him, and toppled unconscious into the shrieking arms of Tonks. Kingsley relieved her of his weight, and Apparated immediately to St Mungo's.

The Aurors started to question the involved parties, and soon, Tonks was irritated by their dumb questions, and seeked an escape. She sidestepped one of the junior ranking Aurors, before stopping in front of 4 Privet Drive.

Another sound indicated that Kingsley was back, along with another person. She spun around, to come face to face with the Dumbledore they knew very well. Old, wise, kind, and caring Dumbledore, not angry, powerful, and serious Dumbledore. He seemed revived, with a clueless Kingsley behind him.

"I am alright, it was just that in the heat of the moment, I used too much of my magic."

The Aurors could not gather anything else, so bidding goodbye to the possibly strongest wizard of the time, flew off, hastily, in order to escape after they saw Dumbledore's burst of anger. The rest walked into the destroyed house, surveying the damage. They came across the dead bodies of the Dursleys, and when they reached Harry's room, Hermione broke down, sobbing. Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her, and led her to Harry's room.

When they entered the room, the thought a cyclone had hit. Everything was tossed upside down, with destroyed furniture adorning the sides, leaving the centre empty. Dumbledore walked forward, noticing some books.

He picked them up, before being worried. The fact that they were books on Arch Elves did not help at all. He suddenly became painfully aware about his lack of attention to details.

"They should have been protected. What happened to the spell?"

Dumbledore tested the wards, which were crumbling badly. The reason seemed to be that Harry Potter could not be found, partially thanks to Rickysio's magic, which altered the reason.

Dumbledore felt his tears trickle down his cheek. It appeared that Harry was, well, gone. The wards never lied. As Dumbledore turned around, he saw the stricken figures of Ron and Hermione. He walked over to them, before telling them the truth, for he believed that with the truth, it would lead to understanding, and it would be for the best.

"Harry... is dead."

Dumbledore walked away, Apparating to tell Minerva the news. How he dreaded being the carrier.

* * *

The funeral was supposed to be small, but with most of the wizarding world wishing to pay their last respects to the Boy-Who-Lived, it was packed in the Great Hall. Dumbledore seemed to lose focus, staring out of the window. The Weasley family had broken down into sobs when they heard what happened. 

Dumbledore went up the podium to deliver his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow professionals and students. It is with great sorrow that I have been chosen to give Harry his parting speech. He has long been known for having survived Voldemort, and he will be missed. His ability to keep optimistic in all situations, no matter how bleak, is one I can never possess. He is a true Gryffindor, sticking it out for his friends till the very end, loyal, brave, and headstrong. The fact that the old is sending the young is particularly depressing for me. I shall not bore you further with the whining of an old man, and allow his friends to express their dedications to him."

His speech was received with light applause, and most of the Gryffindors took their turns on stage, when it was finally Harry's best friend's turns.

First up was Ginny, which was on the edge of collapse, and had to pause several times in her speech to steady herself.

"Harry is, and will always be the best friend I've ever made. He was loyal to a fault, and never had any prejudice against anybody. He will be sorely missed. I will always remember the time he saved me from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ron's speech was shorter, but he was stronger, although his eyes were brimming with tears threatening to fall, he held them in.

"Harry fell out with me several times, when I was being an insensitive git. I truly admire his courage and his kindness. He always accepted my apologies after I was either smacked awake or hexed awake by Hermione or Ginny. I've already starting to miss him." His speech lifted some of the somber mood present.

Hermione was the worst hit, her eyes red from crying, the black eye bags under her eyes testament to the days she spent crying the night away. She attempted to make a speech, but her voice betrayed her.

"Harry..."

It was then she toppled.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were attending to her quickly. Madam Pomfrey sent some students to get some Calming Draught from her office, while for once, the Potions Master was not so sure on what potion to use.

"Poppy, clear the way. She needs to be in the infirmary."

The mourners parted to allow Dumbledore to pass through, and in the midst of the confusion, Fred and George Weasley had their hands on Rita Skeeter's shoulders, who was struggling not to reach for her quill.

"If something leaks to the press..." said George.

"... you know that to expect." Fred finished.

They left her, while she fought back her habits, only to lose.

* * *

George and Fred were not amused. Rather, they were just about to Apparate and punch the living daylights out of Rita Skeeter when Molly Weasley stopped them. 

"I will not allow Harry's memories to be defiled, but attacking her does no use."

The wind blew, blowing the issue of the _Daily Prophet_ open, revealing headlines of "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger – Couple? By Rita Skeeter."

There was a huge crack as Fawkes flame travelled onto the table, effectively burning the _Daily Prophet_. Molly walked over and retrieved the letter in Fawkes beak. Fawkes then left the way it came, burning the ashes of the _Daily Prophet_ again.

_Dear Molly,_

_Please be present at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow. Bring along Ron, Hermione, and Arthur. Sirius will also be there._

_Forever Yours, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

* * *

The fire place crackled, when the forms of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black staggered out of the fire place. 

"I tell you, a dog is seriously not suited for Flooing."

"Be quiet. The Ministry will catch you if you even tried to Apparate one meter away." The Apparating forms of Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley appeared in the middle of the room.

On cue, Dumbledore entered the room, and proceeded to lead them to Harry's bed room.

"Laid here is all that Harry has left us. His Gringotts accounts remains locked, and the goblins have no idea why, for that means that Harry is still alive if his account is inaccessible. There are also a few sets of school uniforms, the pile of books we found, his Firebolt, and his invisibility cloak. If there are no objections, I shall give the cloak to Sirius, so as to aid him in avoiding the Ministry Officials."

They soon divided the memento's Harry left them, with Arthur and Molly Weasley getting a pair of Harry's Hogwarts uniforms, Sirius getting a set of uniform and the cloak, Ron getting a Firebolt, and Hermione received the books.

When Hermione was alone, she started packing the books in her trunk, only to discover the parchment, which Dumbledore had not seen. She felt her heart break again as she realised that Harry's confession came too late, and he was dead. She cried herself to sleep that night...

Few months later, on the train back to Hogwarts, the train was decked in black, standing as a sign of mourning for Harry Potter. Dobby had kept trying to punish himself so much that in a fit of anger, Dumbledore had to _Body Bind_ him. Hermione tried her best not to show any sign of her sadness, but she failed miserabably. She had asked Dumbledore to charm the parchment into a necklace she could wear as an everlasting memento to Harry. She personally casted more protective spells on it, and it was quite invulnerable to the elements. The Sorting Hat also caught on the mood, his song suddenly much shorter than the previous years.

_Welcome young ones,_

_To Hogwarts,_

_Where you shall learn more._

_In Gryffindor the braves go,_

_Chivalrous and trustworthy._

_The Hufflepuffs, the loyal seek,_

_Fair and hardworking._

_The Ravenclaws, the creative attracted,_

_Full of wit and wisdom._

_The Slytherins, the cunning,_

_The ambitious gather._

_But even as here we gather,_

_We must not forget._

_Those who have gone before us,_

_We must keep them in remembrance._

It was met with light applause, and for once Hermione found the hat actually even going out of tune.

The sorting was soon over, and after they feasted, they were led back to their dormitories. Dumbledore had kindly excused Hermione from prefect duty, and she slept, clutching the pillow Harry used for all the years here.

Hermione did not pay much attention in class, but the professors had Dumbledore's express orders not to pay special attention to her because of that. Dumbledore knew that she just needed time to mend her wounds, then she would return back to normal again.

She nearly exploded in Potions, resulting in a loss of a hundred points for insulting Snape. She was sorely tempted to throw the boiling potion in his face to scald the greasy git. It resulted from one of Snape's traditional Anti-Potter speeches, and about how glad he was without an idiot in his class to divert his attention from the talented ones. She had scolded him a bunch of obscene vulgarities in his face, which he did not take too kindly to. Professor Flitwick was quite offended by her aim, which had missed him by inches, when he taught them a new spell. To add to the injury, Dumbledore started asking her if she needed counseling. Okay, maybe she would admit that she was down, but she argued that if your best friend died what would he have done, which was the first time Dumbledore lacked a response to anything.

He tried to comfort her, but she brushed away his arms. Dumbledore sighed. He walked off, not before a tear escaped.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed, one week after school started. She had not paid any attention at all to the teachers, but they did not really worry about her that much, for she would be able to catch up easily when she got over the loss. 

She held the parchment near her heart, and re-read Harry's confession over and over again. Her eyes blurred before she got to the end, and missed the three words written in a different handwriting. She wiped the tears off her face. Harry would not want her to do this. He definitely wanted her to face tomorrow with bravery and not keep mourning for him. She steeled her resolve. She would return back into the bookworm she was tomorrow. No more crying in class.

She went to sleep, with the smile of someone who had finally decided on something lingering on her lips.

----

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He was in his office, when the various portraits of the previous headmasters surged forward to question about Harry's death. His thoughts wondered.

_Well, Trelawney must be wrong then. Or if she is accurate, this means that Voldemort has died, which is impossible. Unless he killed Harry. Does this spell the end for us? Memories may be one of my weapons, but it, and fire, is not going to help Miss Granger. _

_Not to mention that Hogwarts chose Harry to be one of the prefects. Am I lucky that I managed to stop the owl before it left to prevent undue distress to the Weasley family. This has never occurred before. It must be a glitch in the spells the four founders casted, being such old magic. I'll have to see what can I do before it starts sending letters to the already dead to tell them that they are prefects. I do think the families wouldn't take this kindly._

_I must be getting old. That took quite a lot out of me. Am I glad that Tom chickened out before I collapsed. I'm not entirely too sure who can stop him now. If only I could have been tutored longer at the Land of the Timeless. WAIT! _

Dumbledore bolted upright in his chair. _Where is that? How do I even know? The only place I have been tutored is Hogwarts and the Land of the Timeless. Here it is again. I guess a visit to the library is in order first thing tomorrow._

----

Ronald Weasley could not sleep that night. _The Firebolt, all mine! But why am I so happy over this, I should be sad over Harry's death! I knew that I was a jealous git, but the sorting hat placed me here, not Slytherin, so why am I thinking like this? Gah, I hate having to deal with these sort of emotions. Well, Quidditch, here comes Ronald Weasley!_

He fell asleep, with a smug smile on his lips as he dreamed being the Gryffindor Keeper, and Hermione going gaga over his skills.

----

Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed, unable to sleep. Her crush was now dead, and she had no more direction, no more kind Harry that made her heart flutter. She took it easier than Hermione, being that she spent lesser time with them. She regretted not getting nearer to Harry, but now it is already too late. _Sigh, Hogwarts without Harry seems like a Wizard without a Wand. Or Quidditch without brooms. Now, I guess someone else will have to do. Seamus has grown since the holidays..._

----

Hermione gasped when she saw the notice board when she woke up the next day. The next visit to Hogsmeade was the weekend, and today was Thursday. It would allow her time to hang out with the rest, making up for the lost time when she wasted herself away. The rest expressed the same sentiment, and they left for classes, with a uplifted feeling in their hearts.

* * *

They had their Hogsmeade visit soon enough, and as they stepped out of the castle, full of memories of the time spent with Harry, they made their way to the Three Broom Sticks. 

End Of Chapter Three.

* * *

A/N : No updates till 10 October. Remember, what I said about examinations? 


	5. The Eyes

A/N : If you notice and wonder why this chapter has so much description, blame the books I've been reading. (AKA Textbooks.) The chapters will get progressively longer after I finish Harry's trainings. (Insert evil grin here.)

Chapter Four : The Eyes

They landed on the grassland, near the Shrieking Shack. Harry tumbled on the floor, while Rickysio casted a few spells to ensure the privacy of the landing area. He then grabbed and pulled Harry into the shack, passing through the walls. Harry didn't have time to gawk as he felt himself being pulled, the atoms in his body squeezed between the miniscule spaces between the molecules that made up the walls.

"Ohh… Never do that again. At least warn me first, won't you, Rick?"

Rick was apparently not paying any form of attention, and raised two comfortable chairs out of thin air. He smirked at Harry's gob smacked expression.

"What? Why do you act like you've never seen me raise the huts from the ground few months before? Before I allow you to visit, there are a few questions I have to ask. Take a seat, why are you still standing there, and make sure your jaw does not dislocate."

"Alright. But you are teaching me how to do that the first thing when we get back!"

"Firstly, who has the Marauder's map?"

"I do think I have it in one of my robes. The one with slightly frayed edges, with a bit of syrup on the cuffs."

"Wait for a moment."

With that, Rickysio seemed to suddenly jerk in his seat, before finally slumping down. Rickysio jerked again, one second later, and the twinkle in his eyes returned.

"The good news is, Sirius has that set of robes. The bad is, the twit sent it to Hermione. He seems to think that she will need it. She is peering over it now, so I cannot allow you to set foot in Hogwarts, as shielding you from the map constitutes as meddling. And meddling is bad for me. In case you were wondering about my sudden jerks, it was because it used a lot of magic to become 'a spirit' which makes it easier for me to travel. Secondly, chose a few animals that are elemental polar opposites of each other."

"Well, maybe a phoenix? Or a dragon, perhaps? Or…"

"Been watching too much fantasy hasn't you, Potter? Phoenixes are still okay, and manageable, but dragons have not been attempted for a century, and I'm not too sure if your body can handle it. But by your performance, I do think you stand a decent chance. Perchance, being that the two are mostly associated with fire, name two more animals."

"Err, a shark? Or a…?"

"Actually, come to think of it, dragons can be of all elements… I shall research into that when we get back. For now, as you are learning how to be of a fire elemental animal, you should focus more on fire, use more fire spells if you can. However, do not go overboard. As the Chinese Taoism theory about equal balance, it applies here. If your fire is too strong, you will start to be… fiery. If you can balance and maintain equilibrium, it will boost your magic, like mine does. However, this coming out of the mouth of a polymorph sounds weird, so I'll just leave it as that. Being able to shift into an animal of an element allows you to be more in tune with it, boosting the powers. For now, if you have the need to engage in battle, use the staff, as your wand-less magic is not up to par yet. Non-vocal spells still work, and I advice you to use them until you are too exhausted, as it will train your core. If you use fire magic till you feel hot, it is time to stop and switch, and wait till your body cools down."

"Alright then. But fire spells in this weather… is detrimental to the villagers."

"Hah. What harm can melting snow do? Before I forget, don this robe."

With a wave of his arms, a black cloak with emerald flames on the edges appeared out of mid air. Harry grabbed it, and started to examine it.

"That logo emblazoned on the side, the hourglass without any sand refers to the timeless, and the scythe in an X shape refers to you and me. The fiery flames well, as apparent by my robes. I've seen that the fifth years will be having a Hogsmead visit tomorrow, so rest well. I've got to _stretch_ myself. See you in a bit."

Harry smirked as he visualized the Muggles running in fear as Rickysio in his Grim Reaper get-up chased after them. He settled himself down in the chair, and soon dozed off. Rickysio, on the other hand, was feeling the thrill of the chase as the Muggle couple he was chasing after were yelping like puppies. Rickysio grinned, before floating elsewhere, to strike terror into the hearts of the Muggles…

* * *

_Harry had asked him why did he only chase after Muggles one day, after training, and Rickysio shrugged, but not before replying._

_"Can't be helped. The wizards would hex me before they got frightened."_

* * *

As Rickysio finally got tired, he Apparated back to the Shrieking Shack, before raising a bed and laying the sleeping body of Harry Potter on it, before settling down on another bed of his own.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up, her mind throbbing with pain. The emerald eyes had haunted her dreams again, and as she grabbed the clock beside her roughly, only to find out that her brain was not engaged yet. She shook her head groggily, and her brain finally whirred into gear. Her eyes registered the time, yet it seemed the information was not going to her brain. 

"Err… Six… or is it five? Its Five thirty, Friday. Hogsmead is tomorrow, I need to wake for classes and I should start to get over Harry's death."

Hermione shook her head again, before going into the bathroom to take a cold shower and to brush her teeth and cleanse her face. She felt refreshed, and started to bury her nose into a book as the rest woke, and she left earlier to the Great Hall to have her breakfast. The Hall was mostly empty, save for Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be rushing through his food. This was the first time Hermione actually saw Dumbledore eating so rapidly, that his food seemingly just disappeared from the plate to his mouth. Dumbledore looked up at the intrusion, and smiled.

"It seems that you have caught me in one of my hurrying moods. Kindly take a seat as the house elves serve the food."

Hermione went to her seat, and as she sat, the food magically appeared in front of her, and she tucked in. She was about to finish when she saw Professor Dumbledore next to her. She jumped in fright, before calming herself down again. Dumbledore proceeded to make himself comfortable next to her, and he proceeded to ask her a few questions, that had surprised her, for after all, being the most powerful wizard in the world, why should he ask her, and not Madam Pince, the librarian?

"I require a book that deals with the subconscious naming of places. Have you come across any books like that? Madam Pince has enough to deal with, without the ramblings of an old man bothering her."

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. I do think there is 'Guide to Names' by 'Whacha Na Me', but I do not think it's what you are looking for. Perhaps you should take a look at the Restricted Section, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at her before walking off, heading in the direction of the library. Hermione grabbed her bags and moved quickly, being sure to not be late for her first lesson, Defence Against Dark Arts, which she found the teacher, Dolores Umbridge irritating and generally useless compared to the other teachers they had, save for Lockhart.

------

Ron grimaced at the amount of homework that was piling up from all the teachers. Sure, it was their OWL year, but really. Two scrolls of parchment on the uses of the Draught of Living Death? Or rather, Umbridge's two scrolls on defensive spell theory stinks. He was about to head for Quidditch trails when he remembered he forgot to do some homework, but then, he disregarded it with a wave of his hand and grabbed Harry's… no. HIS Firebolt. HE grinned at the thought, and went out of the common room.

------

Ginny had to slap herself to focus. She should stop staring at Seamus. Fine, she admitted. He had certainly grown since the holidays, being much muscular and more handsome than before. She thought she felt a pang of guilt, but quickly dismissed it to continue staring at Seamus. She sighed finally, and returned to her work. Why couldn't she gather the courage?

------

Dumbledore smirked at what he had found. _Finally. The book Miss Granger had 'recommended' me was partially useless, save for the credit pages. _Dumbledore proceeded to find the book he needed in the Restricted Section, and took the book, before finally settling down to read. _I guess that if the owner of the place renames a magical place, the people that know it will be subconsciously updated. This means that if I rename 'Hogwarts' to 'The Ministry', the old students will find it not funny when they write 'The Ministry' under 'Schooled under' in their resume. Well, being that my mentor died, the only one left is her friend, who always seems to never appear. _Dumbledore whistled as he replaced the book, so dusty that only the title was visible. _Dico_, _Latin for 'name'. I guess its time for me to retreat to my office to find those sock catalogues… The one on page 53 with many mini wand images on it looks decent enough. Wonder how much it costs, though. Maybe I should have gotten the pair when there was still the clearing discount..._

------

Hermione returned to her usual state in classes, earning a few points from Gryffindor from Snape for being such _"an insufferable know it all" _again. Ron snickered at the re-use of the insult, while Hermione pretended to ignore it. Dolores was likewise impressed with her knowledge, but did not attempt to conceal her disdain for being a mud blood. The other teachers seemed relieved that she was back to normal. Ron managed to land a spot as the Keeper, being that his jubilant spirits boosted his confidence and enabled him to unleash his full potential. Ginny however, had taken to blushing every time she saw Seamus, leaving him confused as a redhead with a similarily shaded red face brushed past him and sprinted away.

* * *

Harry awoke with a jolt, the nightmares returning. He cursed himself for letting his guards down. Rickysio stirred beside him, giving him a knowing look. 

"It seems that you need to keep your feelings more in check. You woke me a few times with your screaming of 'Take me, not her!', in the dead of the night. The residents would sure have a few more evidence that the 'spirit' in the Shack was insane." Rickysio chuckled, before becoming serious again.

"Well, in just two hours, they will be heading down for their visit to Hogsmeade, so I suggest you don the robes and practise in this room first. Go out, and run around the shack, which by my magic, been enlarged so as to make it easier for me to calculate how many rounds you need to run. 100 rounds should suffice, and I don't want to see you walk. The Shack is now a square, with a border of two meters to the side, and it's currently twenty meters by twenty, meaning you will be running 8 kilometers, approximately."

A few hours later, Harry dried himself of his sweat, and promptly marched off to Hogsmeade as Rickysio disappeared with a swish of his cloak, off to research about the Animagus transformations. Harry headed to the Three Broom Sticks to get himself a tankard of nice warm Butter Beer, to wash off the few months of just plain water and meat. The cloak kept him warm, seemingly able to maintain suitable body temperatures. He was about to down another tankard when the door opened, and the wheezing figures of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stood in the door way, before finally going towards Harry's table, being that the only table left. Harry felt his heart pound, and his head subconsciously retreated back into the hood, and the only thing that could be seen was his emerald eyes. The hood seemed to grow longer, and his face was thrown in darkness. Ron and Hermione seemed ignorant of his presence, as they ordered Butter Beers.

"I love my Firebolt. I mean, it totally thrashed the other brooms there. I can't wait for the next Quidditch match, so that the Slytherins can be awed at my broomstick. Oh please, Nimbus 2001 are way outdated already."

"Don't say that Ron, it isn't yours! It's Harry's!"

"But he gave it to me, no?"

"He didn't GIVE it to you, remember? You CHOSE it."

"Fine. Whatever you say. Can we stop arguing and drink our Butter Beers in peace?"

"If only Harry could have come with us…"

"Damn it Hermione! When will you accept the fact that he is dead?"

"Have you forgotten what Dumbledore said a few years prior? One will not be truly dead till the person is forgotten!"

Ron decided to ignore her and gulp down his butter beer, while Harry sat there, grateful for Hermione's defence of his 'memory'. Hermione was seen giving Ron dirty looks when Harry decided that he needed another tankard to soothe his raging nerves, and it was then Hermione finally noticed the cloaked stranger. She prodded Ron as Harry went to the toilet, and whispered to him inconspicuously.

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"Don't know, don't care, don't give a damn."

As Hermione was about to launch an outburst at Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry came back, and sat down, gulping another mouthful out of his tankard. He noticed her giving him furtive looks, and by following her train of thoughts, came to the conclusion that she thought he was a Death Eater. He wondered how he was supposed to assuager her that he was not, till he remembered that Death Eaters had the Dark Mark, so he relaxed back in his chair, rolled up his sleeves, and seemed to settle into sleep. It was when Hermione found that his arms were unmarked did she finally sighed in relief, and her eyes darted around, finally settling on his eyes. _What? His eyes… I've only seen that shade of emerald in Harry. But he's dead! It cannot be so! _Hermione shook her head, to clear her thoughts.

Harry finished off another tankard, and felt rather full. He had seen them, happy that he found Hermione and Ron to have recovered over his death, save that he felt a bit of anger at Ron for seemingly brushing his death away like dust on a book.

Hermione felt as though her stomach had an earthquake, and quickly broke eye contact. She stood up, and prodded Ron, who followed her after buying two bottles of Butter Beer, headed out into the snow. Harry paid for his drinks, and left. He was about to approach the Shack so that he could practise when he heard Hermione's scream pierce the air. He whirled around, to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna gathered near one of the rocks which adorned the surroundings of the Shack, apparently not in danger. It was only when a flash of red flew towards Hermione, who shielded herself quickly enough, when he noticed around ten cloaked dark figures Apparating at the end of the village. He was stunned for a moment, and was rudely shocked back to his senses by a rogue Stunner. His wand turned into a scythe, and he ploughed into the Death Eaters, which were shocked by his arrival.

"What?"

"Finish him!"

Harry slashed his scythe, unleashing a shockwave that pulsated the Death Eaters back, before he smashed the scythe into the ground, creating a solid wall of dirt that absorbed the volley of spells casted at him. Harry aimed a ring of fire, which the Death Eaters escaped quite hurriedly, and he burst out of his protective dome. The dome collapsed, and Harry stood upright, as though challenging the Death Eaters.

They charged at him, which he avoided. He tripped one of the Death Eaters, and sent streaks of fire at the Death Eaters. One of them was hit, and his cloak caught fire, causing him to freak out and land in the snow, which muffled the fire. Harry bound the Death Eater up, before hastily avoiding the spells directed at him. He noticed that one of the Death Eaters was standing just below a rooftop full of snow, and Harry melted the bottom layer of snow with a well directed slice of fiery waves, and the 'avalanche' totally buried the Death Eater, who was panicking. Harry melted the snow and tied him up, before sending another streak of white fire at the furthest Death Eater, and charged at the unfortunate guy, before knocking him out with the flat of his blade, and proceeded to tie him up.

There were seven left, well hidden. Harry smashed the ground with his scythe, and waited. The Death Eaters were wondering what was going on when suddenly, seven fists emerged from the ground and sent them flying. Harry laughed, and moved forward rapidly. He caused depressions on the ground where the Death Eaters would land, and bounded them in rapid succession. Two of the Death Eaters were fast enough to cast spells at Harry, causing him to defend himself, and landed safely.

They were starting to consider retreat when they were forced to shield from a bunch of offensive spells from Harry. Harry proceeded to jump up, and his scythe came crashing down on the weaker of the two, effectively, slicing his wand and knocking the Death Eater out. As Harry bound the Death Eater, the only one left was about to Apparate when Harry smashed the head of his scythe in the ground, creating another fist that punched the Death Eater in the chin, punching him high up rapidly, and where the Death Eater was supposed to land, another fist burst out from the ground and punched the Death Eater in his posterior, and the two fists played a match of tennis with the unfortunate Death Eater as the ball. Harry retracted the fists and bound the last one when Hermione shrieked again.

Harry spun on the spot, to notice a Death Eater pointing his wand to Hermione's head. Ron, Luna and Neville were unconscious on the ground, incapacitated. Harry cursed under his breathe, as the Death Eater made his demands.

"Throw your weapon to the side! Or this girl gets it!"

Harry did so, while his mind whirred to formulate a plan to save Hermione. His mind was now a total blank, as the girl of his life was being held at wand point. He suddenly remembered that he could Apparate now, and that he did, suddenly disappearing. The Death Eater was in shock when a blow to the back of his neck knocked him out cold. Hermione slumped into Harry's arms, and she gazed upwards into the emerald eyes of her saviour.

A gust of wind blew, making the stranger's hood flap, and Hermione thought she could see tenderness in her saviour's eyes, when they suddenly became blank and emotionless.

Harry cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, and he untangled himself from Hermione, grabbed his adversary, tied him up, and retrieved his scythe. He summoned the rest of the bound Death Eaters, and created a note out of thin air, scribbling a quick message on it, before attaching it to the Death Eaters, and rudely unmasking them.

"Oh my! Lucius Malfoy, the Carrows, Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, Yaxley, Avery, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, and Thorfinn Rowle. Why Voldemort insists on you bunch writing your name on the inside of the mask is a mystery, but a useful tool for me. The Ministry will have a field day with you eleven."

Harry smirked, replacing their masks, before doing Side-Along Apparation with the eleven in tow to the Ministry Atrium, where shocked Ministry workers observed a cloaked figure Apparating out. The Aurors surged forward, and with shocked faces read the note, which was unsigned, that stated that these few wizards were guilty of assault on Hogwarts students, and that they were Death Eaters.

* * *

Hermione was shocked. She thought that she had smelt Harry's distinct scent of Quidditch, but quickly dismissed the though. It was not until Ron groaned when Hermione finally snapped out of her trance. As she roused her fellow students, she smiles at the memory of those emerald eyes. As Ron massaged his bruised ego, Hermione helped Neville, who was breaking down at the memory of being attacked, while Luna was sprouting her dreams again. 

"I should have brought along my Piffle Puffle Earrings. They warn the wearer of attacks."

"Luna, if you don't mind, help me calm Neville down."

Luna proceeded to ignore Hermione, which led Hermione into a fierce argument with her, while Ron gave one of his bottles of Butter Beer to Neville, who drunk it, and after that sat like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing as he calmed himself down.

* * *

Harry Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and he observed the forms of his friends as he headed into the Three Broom Sticks, to sit down and consume Butter Beer. He was rapidly slapped in the back and congratulated for chasing off the Death Eaters, and Harry suddenly felt a desire to go out there, and kiss Hermione on the spot. He felt the effects of the slaps on his back, and excused himself to the toilet to massage his aching back. He returned, only to buy ten bottles of Butter Beer, before going back to the Shrieking Shack, happy to note that his friends had cleared off and it was easier for him to return. 

Rickysio returned for him five minutes later, and they disappeared silently, the Shrieking Shack returning to it's original size at that instant, but not before Rickysio and Harry downed five bottles of Butter Beer each.

* * *

Dumbledore was surprised to receive a letter from the Ministry questioning if he was garbed in black robes and hooded, and if he was responsible for the capture of eleven Death Eaters. He chuckled as he penned his reply. 

_To : Cornelius Fudge_

_I am certainly not garbed as so, and, I have not shaved for a long time, meaning that if I was that person, my beard would have been seen._

_Forever Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Dumbledore attached his reply to the owl, and sent it off. He settled down into his chair, and picked up the sock catalogue again…

End Of Chapter Four.

* * *

A/N : This constitutes as a rant, so you may ignore it, if you please. 

I still do not comprehend why a number of authors here fail to properly use the English language, and if they DO KNOW their English sucks, why do they not use a spell checker, or a beta? We may never know. Many have I a time when I read the summary, decided that the story was decent, read the first chapter, and was hence thereof put off it by the pure lack of any skill in English. Also, some people delight in making the characters WAY OOC, by having them using coarse language in like almost every sentence, which is quite impossible, by reference to canon books.

I quote "'Potter! What the hell happened out there?' McGonagall asked urgently." From "Secret In The Tower", and FanFiction documents hate links, and kept screwing everything up so I've decided to just post the name, you can search for it yourself.

McGonagall does not strike me as a person to say "'Hey, there will be no talking like that Potter' McGonagall told him." After she uses "hell".

However, in this case, this does not detract much from my enjoyment of the story, so I still continue to read it, albeit a bit irritated by the regular use of coarse language.

To whoever that reads this story, I beseech you to spread the word that JK Rowling needs to take a course in interpersonal relation and edit the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. However, if you are sated with her story, you need the course too. Not insinuating anything, but I fail to see how quarrels equates love equates marriage equates sex equates family. 

Side Note : Exams are 4 days away from being over. I cannot express my heartfelt joy.

Side Note 2 : I now officially hate document uploading. Screwed up the entire formatting. (Insert irritated face here.) Made me spent half an hour to correct the mistakes.

Side Note 3 : I've edited the chapter to be more realistic. In case one thinks 8kilometers is too much, me, a fifteen year old can run 8.6km in under an hour. One more day to freedom, and more updates.


	6. Horcruxes and whatnot

A/N : Whoop de fucking yay! No more exams! (Until next year, that is, but I'll pretend. XD) Entire Chapter in mostly Dumbledore's POV, which will cover the span of two years Harry spends training. Did I mention that this contains DH spoilers? As if the title didn't tell you that much. Slughorn's OOC cause Harry's not present. Everything here will be slightly different from the official canon books, as the _death_ of Harry will affect stuff subtly, which is another sentence for "Rickysio's too lazy to take his books out, or rather, find the books too longwinded. He can also twist stuff to his advantage now."

The sign "----"denotes changes in time.

Chapter Five : Horcruxes and whatnot

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, alone in the office. He reclined in his chair, and he was very tired. Harry's death had taken its toll on the old man. He slouched, reading the latest reports he was getting from the Order.

----

Dumbledore took the note from the owl, which was fluttering madly. He opened it, and laid it down on the table, before raising his eyebrows.

From : The Minister of Magic, Wizengamot, and International Confederation of Wizards.

To : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_You have demoted from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards, and stripped of your Order of Merlin First Class, for the atrocities committed by breeding fear in the population's heart with your spirited speeches about the return of Voldemort._

_Please surrender your position peacefully, or we will have to resort to force._

Dumbledore chuckled, before crumpling the parchment up and tossing it in the fire. He felt strange, that for once, the weight of the world was leaving his shoulders. He pondered for a moment, before shrugging and taking out another lemon drop.

----

Dumbledore, now free of his positions, was humming about around the castle, when he chanced upon the classroom of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and was enraged at the methods used by Dolores Umbridge to teach the students. He kept his temper in check, and moved off, determined not to witness any more atrocities, lest he erupted and gave Fudge more opportunities to consolidate his power in Hogwarts.

----

Dumbledore chuckled as he received reports from the castle that a group of students were gathering in the Room of Requirements to practise true Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Miss Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley as the two heads. He decided to ignore it, as why should he prevent their progress, with Umbridge as their teacher?

----

Dumbledore had anticipated this situation, and made sure Fawkes was ready. As soon as the confrontation sparked off, and in light of the contributions and the peril of losing the smartest witch in his school, he summoned Fawkes, hexed his opponents, and disappeared, not before casting some charms on the castle.

"Have fun trying to enter my office, Umbridge."

Umbridge was promptly kicked out by Albus's desk, which suddenly grew alive.

----

Dumbledore was seated at the head of the table, heading an important meeting with the Order. The Death Eaters threatened to strike the Ministry to retrieve a certain prophesy, and Dumbledore had his brows furrowed. Minerva was seated next to him, while Snape seemed to fidget in his seat.

"What goes, Severus? Why do you twitch so?"

"The Dark Lord is up to something. He has been in conference with Bellatrix and Dolohov for a long time, starting last month. He is planning something huge, something big. He remains silent over it to me, so I have no idea what is going on, but wafts of the conversation include 'prophesy', 'Department', 'Mysteries', and amongst many stuff, 'Harry Potter'."

"Well, I'll just have to counteract that, then. The meeting is over for today."

----

Dumbledore paced his study. There was something huge going on. He knew it, but he had no idea what was it. He slammed his palms on the table, feeling very frustrated. He took out a lemon drop from his bag of sweets, recently purchased by Minerva. He sucked on the drop, before deciding that some fresh air may do him some good. He went out to the grounds, and proceeded to Disillusion himself, before calling Fawkes to him, and returning to Hogwarts, specifically, his office.

He relaxed in his old chair, and crossed over to the picture of Phineas Nigellus Black, waking him, and questioning him about affairs in Hogwarts, as Phineas recognized his voice, he raised his eyebrows, but gave his answers without hesitation, while other headmasters stared at him, for he appeared to be speaking to a disembodied voice.

"Has anyone been able to access my office?"

"Flitwick tried, but failed. Besides that, Umbridge tried to get a team of trolls to uproot the statue, but were surprised and turned on each other by Peeves. He flew away chuckling, or so the Fat Lady tells me, and that they managed to clobber Umbridge in the process."

"What has happened since I was gone?"

"Fred and George Weasley left, not before creating a bang. Oh my, how I wished I could record Umbridge's expression. Flitwick left a bit of the swamp they created as a sort of tribute, though."

"I see. Is there anything of importance I need to know?"

"The DA's still going on, the silly fools. They don't know when to stop."

"Well, Phineas, what do you expect? Have you seen what venom has she been feeding them? D.A.D.A. without practical activities."

"I'm not surprised at that. But if they get caught again, you won't be there again to save them."

"Actually, if anything happens here, holler at me from your portrait at the Black Manor."

And with another flash, before Phineas Black could react, Albus Dumbledore was gone, again.

"I really hate it when he does that."

Phineas grumbled, before leaving his portrait to wonder through the others in the castle.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, while thinking about Hogwarts.

"Good luck for your O.W.L.s, my students."

----

Dumbledore felt it. He reacted almost immediately, transmitting the message to the Order by Patronus, before calling Fawkes to him, and Apparated into the Ministry's Atrium. He blasted and felled several Death Eaters, and rushed deeper into the Atrium

"Damn it! If Tom lands his hands on the prophesy…"

Albus picked up his robes and entered a door, while another opened, and the figures of Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood emerged, and they chased after the door that they had just seen a person go through. They emerged in a room full of crystal balls, dusty, glowering, and they could make out a figure rushing forward. They charged at the figure, almost tackling him to the ground if it was not the fact that Dumbledore was swifter on his feet then them, and they missed him. He turned around, wand at the ready, only to note the shocked faces of his students, and he pulled them to their feet.

He rushed past them quickly, spotting what he was looking for. He asked Neville to retrieve it, and asked him to keep it safe, which Ron sported a shocked face at the statement, before stammering horribly.

"B… But Professor! Neville is the most accident prone person here!"

Dumbledore brushed his remark away, and ushered them out and into relative safety, under a desk at the Atrium, where Order members were engaged in a full out duel with the Death Eaters. He left them, not before noticing that they were sending hexes and jinxes when they could, at the Death Eaters. Dumbledore smiled, and proceeded to turn the fight in the Order's favour, not before noticing that several of the Death Eaters had been captured and put safely in Azkaban.

"How much has Fudge been screwing up?"

Dumbledore casted a strong shield when a barrage of spells were aimed in the direction of the desk, and the spells dissipated safely. Dumbledore was about to down his tenth Death Eater that day when Voldemort appeared, and casted the Killing Curse at him. Dumbledore had his shields up before hand, and it pushed everyone out of the way, before the curse was absorbed into the shield.

Voldemort sent quite the fireworks at Dumbledore, who just reflected everything back. The Order members took the chance when the Death Eaters were still stunned by the arrival of their Lord to stun them senseless and tied them up, before waiting helplessly while the two greatest wizards of the age duelled.

The duel was spectacular, and rapid footsteps announced the arrival of the Aurors and the Minister of Magic, overall clueless fool, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge had been shocked when he saw Voldemort, and was in a state of denial, slapping himself to make sure it just was not his nightmare. The Aurors relieved the Order of their prisoners, and sent them to Azkaban.

Voldemort was starting to panic. It seemed like a draw, but he knew he was losing, slowly, but surely. He proceeded to cast a flurry of spells that Dumbledore easily countered, hoping that it would distract his opponent enough for him to escape, but Dumbledore pressed hard on him, and Voldemort suddenly noticed movement behind a upturned gold desk, and his eyes widened. His brain formulated a plan, but it was too late. His joy led to his reflexes slowing down, and a Stunner hit him in the face, but not before he casted four Killing Curses.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and threw himself in the path, the Killing Curses rebounding off his shield harmlessly, and sighed when Voldemort vanished. The Aurors were quickly in control, and set to restore the Atrium. Dumbledore was on the verge of collapse, when his students suddenly surged forward. He found the ounce of strength in him, and healed their wounds as an exited bushy headed student started babbling.

He smiled, before pushing them away to speak with the Minister.

"So now _how _Cornelius? You saw Voldemort in person yourself. Are you going to remain in the state of denial? These Aurors, the teachers and staff at Hogwarts, these students and you have seen him today. No amount of Oblivation will be able to force these memories out of my head, or my staff's."

Fudge seemed like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing rapidly.

----

Dumbledore properly went into his office, with all his titles re-instated, and smiled at the knowledge of Fudge being voted out of office. Of course, they would ask him again, but he would refuse it, for one, he could not bear to leave his students alone in this perilous times.

As on cue, the same fidgeting owl arrived. Dumbledore retrieved the parchment, before chuckling to himself.

"Oh my. My prediction is accurate. Maybe I should ask Trelawney if I have the Sight. Then I could be a Seer."

He scribbled a "no" on the letter, and let the bird fly away, after a drink in Fawkes's bowl.

----

Dumbledore was walking down a familiar path, one he had walked in the pensieve before. The path was even more desolated than before. It had fallen into disrepair, and Dumbledore had to dodge several low hanging tree branches. Dumbledore had the Sword of Gryffindor strapped on his back, and its blade helped clear the way.

Dumbledore stood in front of what was once the Gaunt Manor. He dodged the many cobwebs with surprising agility for one his age, and his wizened face broke into the smile when he saw it. The ring. The Hallow. The Resurrection Stone. With great pace he crossed over to the dresser.

"At last. My family."

Dumbledore's voice was throaty, and he picked up the ring. He looked at the stone, with the sign engraved on it. His eyes started to tear, and his hands were shaking horribly.

"My family. At last I can see them, and beg for their forgiveness. And I can also find how Harry died."

Suddenly, realization dawned on him. Dumbledore doubled up, and the blade impacted with the stone, and a horrible drawling sound emerged from it, before a dark mist appeared, and Dumbledore sliced the mist in half, and the mist dissipated.

Dumbledore berated himself for being so careless. Why had he not checked the damned ring first? He was slipping, and he knew it. He sighed. _Harry, you've just saved my life._

----

Dumbledore was in his office, frustrated. The ring worked with his family, but why not Harry? He felt an urge to punch something hard, the urge he had not felt since he went past fifty in years. He had been given his forgiveness, and blessings from his family, and he felt at peace. But the moment he asked for Harry Potter the ring seemingly just failed to work. He was frustrated like never before.

His desk went flying across the room, crashing and destroying several spinning equipments in the process, when his temper went unchecked. Dumbledore repaired everything quickly, and was about to cradle his head in his palms again when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

Minerva McGonagall entered, with a disgruntled Severus Snape behind.

"What brings you to my office today, Minerva and Severus?"

"Headmaster, the D.A.D.A. position is still vacant after SHE was chased away. Severus here caught me on my way and decided to join me."

"Headmaster, I do think that I am able and in full capacity to take over the position."

"And so you may, for all the efforts over the past few months yielded prospects that did not pay in the end. Finding a Potion master will be way easier. Now, where's Slughorn's address?"

They took the cue to leave his office, with Severus Snape grinning like a dolt, with Minerva McGonagall with pressed lips behind him.

----

Dumbledore grinned at the book he had found in the process of unearthing the directory amongst his worldly possessions. He dusted the cover, which was cracking with old age. He settled down to read, forgetting about more pressing matters.

"Determine your power. By Imma Prowerful."

----

Slughorn was proving himself difficult. Dumbledore had Apparated a few meters away, and entered only to find the whole house in disarray, like Harry's, except in a lesser magnitude. Dumbledore wandered around the house, and noted a particularly clean chair. Dumbledore grinned, and turned around, pretending not to notice it, but with his wand raised, casted a non-verbal spell.

The chair shrieked in surprise as its backside started to burn. It quickly became into the squat figure of Horace Slughorn, who was patting out the fire like an insane mad man.

"Damn you Dumbledore! This was my best shirt!"

"Well, Horace, what you've done is too obvious. A clean, undamaged chair? You've _outdone _yourself."

"I was rushed, had only FIVE minutes Albus. Five. No more, no less. How fast did you expect a man in retirement to go?!"

Dumbledore chuckled, before making his offer.

"Would you like to return to Hogwarts to teach Potions?"

"I thought I told you that in the letter long ago! NO! Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, spoils my retirement."

"Well, your Slug Club has a few potential members, per se, Hermione Granger?"

"Come to think of it, I'm running out of retirement money…"

"The pay is as per usual, Horace. Is that satisfactory?"

"That's twisting an old man's hand too much Albus, I accept."

Dumbledore grinned, as he left Horace to clean his house up. Dumbledore Apparated away, his most pressing problem settled.

----

Dumbledore was tapping his table impatiently. Horace was late, very late. Severus had been sniggering, no doubt happy to find a fellow Slytherin and Potion Brewer with him.

Horace appeared in the fire with a heavy suitcase, which Dumbledore had to help him pull out with an appropriately aimed Levitating Charm.

"Horace, have you ANY idea how late you are?"

"The damned Ministry wanted to see me about some _disturbances_ reported by my neighbour, namely with smoke _pouring _out of the room."

Horace gave Dumbledore an icy glare, while Dumbledore chuckled.

----

Dumbledore was bored, the Sorting took longer than it should, namely with Flitwick forgetting about the swamp he left alone and tripping, and dropping the Hat into it. He dried the ranting hat as good as he could, but Dumbledore was sure he could see some patches of wetness on the First Year's heads.

The changing of the professors was met with much strong disagreement with the Gryffindors, with Snape giving them his trademark smirk. However, the Gryffindors had accepted it, but Dumbledore thought he could see Hermione prodding Ronald Weasley and whispering something, which Dumbledore used Legilimency, and smiled at what he heard.

"_We are going to revive the D.A., for apparently Snape sounds like Umbridge in disguise."_

----

Snape had raved at Dumbledore for not letting him know sooner about some… _escapades _that involved the Room of Requirement and a certain red haired boy and brunette. Dumbledore just smiled serenely throughout the whole thing, and when Snape found the Headmaster drooping to sleep, he promptly, with a swish of his cloak, left Dumbledore's office.

"Could never get Severus to shut up when he's worked up like that."

----

The rest of the year passed by, as usual, save that he heard a lot of grumblings about Severus's classes and his treatment of the other houses.

He had of course, kept up to date with everything, including Draco Malfoy's plans, with Severus seemingly exuberant. He was puzzled at that, and asked Severus to go to his office that night.

----

"Headmaster?"

"Come in, Severus."

"I assume you've asked me here to enquire about my seemingly out of character behaviour, no?"

"Head on, Severus."

"Use Legilimency on me now, and see that memory. It is too discriminating to be stored, so no, Headmaster."

Dumbledore held out his wand, and smiled when the memory finished.

"Nice way to wriggle out of the Unbreakable Vow, Severus. 'I swear to do his job if he does not have the guts to do it.' You never explicably stated who "he" was. And the Vow was fulfilled, I guess, in part, as the potential D.A.D.A. teachers were male, so you did do "his" job already."

"I've tested, and the Vow's been broken already. Do take care, Albus. Draco will stop at nothing."

"I know, Severus, you may leave now, unless you have other matters."

Severus Snape left, leaving a pleased Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, who was reclining in his chair, which was groaning in protest, it being a straight backed chair.

----

"Dobby, I need you to remain in total silence in what you are about to see tonight. Can you do it?"

"Dobby can, Dobby can!"

"Keep the volume down, Dobby."

Dumbledore grabbed Dobby, and Apparated to where he had located the cave to be at. Dobby, however, grabbed him, and they appeared on an island.

"Oh? Tom apparently forgot that House Elves could Apparate."

Dobby felt sick at the sight of the many Inferi, and Dumbledore conjured up orbs of Gubraithian fire, which surrounded them. He then conjured a goblet, and faced Dobby, face now serious and devoid of any jovial looks that seemed to always follow him.

"Dobby, I will be drinking this _potion_, and if I stop, you must force it on me, you understand? FORCE it on me."

"Dobby will."

Dobby was shaking terribly, and fear could be seen in his eyes as Dumbledore scooped up the first mouthful.

"Be brave, Dobby."

Dumbledore swallowed it, and made a nasty face. He scooped five mouthfuls before Dobby had to start forcing it on him.

"I don't want! It tastes disgusting! I need water!"

"This… this is water, Headmaster, drink."

"It tastes revolting! I want something sweet!"

"This is pumpkin juice, Headmaster, d…drink."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, and he started to scream.

"Not Ariana! Grindelweld, you promised me!"

"Drink, Headmaster, d…dri…drink."

"Aberforth! Forgive me!"

"Drink, Headmaster, d…d…drin…drink this. It will make you feel better."

"Harry, I've failed you… Forgive me!"

Just then, the fountain was drained, and Dobby dropped down, sobbing. Dumbledore was still dazed, and kept asking for water in a raspy voice. Dobby Apparated back to Hogwarts to get some of everything, since the water he conjured in there did not work. He force fed everything to the Professor, and was on the verge of giving up, when he remembered Professor Snape. Dobby disapparated, and brought Snape with him.

Snape's cloak billowed, and he knelt over the form of Albus Dumbledore, and forcefully tried to pour a potion down his throat, but it disappeared before it could work. Severus Snape looked around, and grabbed the goblet, went to the edge of the lake, and scooped water. No sooner had he done that, when hordes of Inferi rose, and chased after him. Snape huddled behind the safety of the Gubraithian fires, and fed the water to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes fluttered, before he was himself again. He grabbed Dobby, and the locket inside the fountain. Snape grabbed his hand as Dobby Apparated them back to Hogwarts.

----

Dumbledore crumpled when they touched the ground of his office, and Severus Snape forcefully fed a potion, golden in colour down Dumbledore's throat, and Dumbledore felt himself revived. He stood up, and crossed over to the window, and gasped. The Dark Mark was hovering over the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore grabbed Dobby, and Snape managed to grab Dumbledore before they were gone.

----

Hermione Granger was leading the charge against the Death Eaters. The members of the D.A. really outshone the others, and soon, even Fenfir Greyback was safely bound, along with Antonio Dolohov and other infamous Death Eaters.

----

Draco Malfoy was nervous. In fact, he was worse than nervous. He was on the edge of breakdown, held in there only by the threats Voldemort had made to his family. A sudden pop jarred him back to reality, and he tried to kill the old man in front of him, only to fail miserably.

"It's alright Draco. There is no need to kill me."

"He told me to do it, or he'll kill my entire family! I've got no choice! AVADA KED..DA…"

"He will find it difficult to kill an already dead family. Come over to the right side Draco, and we can shield and hide you better than what you can possibly imagine. What's more, my loyal members of the Order are ready to go to your mother and hide her tonight, likewise. No one will be surprised if you died, in your attempt to murder me. Forgive me, but Voldemort probably set you off on this _quest_ so he can kill you without dirtying his hands. The Death Eaters would probably expect that we will be heading off to your mother next, no one will be surprised and question why. That was what they were planning to do, even if you succeed, as Severus tells me. Your father is perfectly safe in Azkaban for the moment. Make your choice Draco. Come to us, and live your life as you should, or kill me, and live a life riddled of deaths and murders."

Draco Malfoy remained silent, before finally nodding his head. Dumbledore casted a duplicating spell on Draco, and the carbon copy of Draco Malfoy was lifeless, due to Dumbledore omitting the duplication of a soul. Draco flinched as Severus Snape adorned the body with scars, and Dobby Apparated them out of Hogwarts, when he was Apparated just after he regained his bearings, causing him to fall and puke when they landed.

"Welcome to the Dumbledore Manor, your home for the next few years."

----

Dumbledore opened the locket, when he locked down the door and transfigured it into part of the wall. He groaned when he found that all his troubles were for naught, and he was nowhere near destroying Voldemort. _R.A.B. Where have I heard this name before? B may stand for black, I'll have to ask Sirius later then._

----

Dumbledore poked his head through the fire place, startling Kreacher and the Portrait of Walburga Black, which led to Sirius rushing down with his wand at the ready, which prompted Walburga to wail even more. Dumbledore was finally pissed off sufficiently that he casted _Burn_ at the Portrait, which started to smoke and crumble into ashes, which then Kreacher started attacking Dumbledore, who stopped his assailant by a full body bind.

"Sirius, have you heard of R.A.B.?"

"Regulus?! I've not heard his name in a while. Why do you ask that, Albus?"

"I believe he has in his possession an… artefact that I require. Do you know if he has a locket?"

"That, does it have a snake on top? I found one in Kreacher's room."

"Correct."

Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace and retrieved the locket. The locket resisted, but found it could do nothing with the overwhelming power of Albus Dumbledore pressed on it. Kreacher had struggled terribly at the sight of it, and was about to break free when Dumbledore Flooed back to his office.

Dumbledore laid it down on the table, and the Horcrux shuddered, finally spitting out a dark mist that was severed in half before it could take form.

"Three down, four to go."

----

Dumbledore relaxed in his chair when the term ended and his students flocked back to their parents. Draco Malfoy and Narcissa kept to their promises, and remained hidden in Dumbledore Manor, which was quite as richly furnished as Malfoy Manor, so they had nothing to complain about. Dumbledore staged a fake breakout, in which he freed Lucius Malfoy from prison and sent him to live with his family, and Dumbledore finally casted the Fidelius charm, with him being the Secret Keeper.

He reclined in his chair, and dropped into deep sleep, exhausted at everything he had done to keep up the image that Draco Malfoy and his family were dead.

End of Chapter Five.

* * *

A/N : This chapter seems squeeze-y, with me squeezing two years in such a short chapter. However, if you are not clear in areas, leave me a review stating where and I shall edit the chapter as I see fit, if in case you point out a point that remains to be revealed, or that I think that the chapter is sufficiently detailed in that aspect. I've rushed this chapter, with what not celebrations that exams were over. Expect another update tomorrow, if I can. If I've forgotten some stuff, forgive me and inform me, wouldn't you? 


	7. Two Years of Pining

A/N : For what happens to Hermione and Ron, just buy, and read the official books. Just minus off Harry, and there you have it. This chapter is just VERY basic, about the more INTERESTING lessons Harry takes. Two years in another chapter. Urgh.

Chapter 6 : Two Years of Pining.

Harry sat down after dinner that day, to talk to Rickysio. It was chilly, but just sufficiently warm to sleep comfortably. He still missed the taste of Butter Beer he had in the afternoon.

"Rickysio?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I want to go back anymore, until my training ends."

"I'm not going to bother to use Legilimency on you, as I prefer to enjoy the steak now. However, this means that your training is going to end earlier, though."

"After the visit, I had to use all the power I had to tear myself from Hermione. I don't think I'll retain that amount of will-power in the next visit, so it is for the best."

"Very well then. Wake earlier tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us."

----

"To traverse pass walls, you have to imagine the wall being like very dense water, and just walk through it, by using magic to split yourself down to molecular level, and reassembling yourself on the other side. However, this only works on wooden walls, for apparently, this theory works only on the element of earth. Mud walls should also be penetrable, anything made of earth can."

Rickysio worked Harry at it till he could finally do it, but by then Harry had spliced himself several times, and Rickysio had to reassemble him multiple times.

----

Harry just managed to change into some comfortable clothes when Rickysio asked him to change the clothes he wore to Hogwarts robes.

"Damn it. _Transfigurate._"

Harry went out of his hut, to discover himself in the door way of the Transfiguration classroom in Hogwarts, with McGonagall standing in the podium, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. McGonagall soon turned into Rickysio, and he spotted the shocked look Harry was sporting.

"Well what? Having these more official looking surroundings will enable you to focus more, I think."

Harry shrugged, before taking up his seat in the front of the classroom. He was about to reach for his textbook out of habit when Rickysio chuckled, before a blushing Harry Potter faced the front again.

"Well, just look at the board, which has 'Animagus 101' on it."

The board erased itself, before "Basics" was written on it.

"Having an Animagus from requires much practise and effort. In a more basic sense, you are Transfigurating your body into an animal, except that the spell won't work on your body parts. So, you have to learn this, so that you can appropriate yourself to your surroundings."

The board disappeared, and so did the classroom, and they were back on the grassy land, with Harry suddenly noticing that his chair was missing, and he fell backwards. Rickysio picked Harry up, and Harry sat cross-legged.

"Well, according to my research, dragons are of multiple elements, depending on the dragon. To aid you, I've narrowed it down to two dragons, one is the Dracognis, the other the Eresite."

"What's that? I thought dragons were those like the Hungarian Horn Tail, Chinese Fireball, and stuff like that."

"I was referring to Draconus Parvulus, which had already died out way before your time. The Draconus species are mostly now those that you have mentioned."

"Okay, so can I see pictures of the two? I've seriously no idea how they look like."

A heavy book appeared in front of Harry, and it opened up, the pages flew all over the place, shuffling itself, before it opened to a page with a picture of Dracognis and Eresite on the pages.

"Self opening book, which shuffles itself to select the correct pages. Very useful for someone as lazy as me."

Harry gawked at the appearances of the dragons. Dracognis was majestic, if it could be aptly used. Dracognis was black in colour, with its eyes being amber and the claws white. The dragon seemed quite the serpentine creature, with a long body and smaller wings as compared to the dragons he saw used in the Tournament. Its snout was clearly defined, and the eyes seemed to irradiate power. Its claws were very muscular and sharp, yet magnificent in its own right. Eresite was quite less majestic, but possessed a type of attraction of its own, with sharper claws and a more snake like body. However, it was in a shade of pink that unfortunately was neon, and Harry made his choice almost instantly, in which there was no competition.

"Dracognis. No pink for me."

"Very well then. Now, come over here, to the side of the lake."

Harry proceeded to jog there, and the book disappeared by itself. Rickysio proceeded to have him drowned after loads of theory, and he repeated that for a few weeks, till Harry understood and was able to answer any question Rickysio could give within the context of theory.

----

"Now Harry, today is the most important part. Today is the day you attempt your Animagus form, or put simply, transformation, for a lack of a better term."

Harry nodded impatiently.

"Focus on the image of Dracognis, and apply what I told you."

Harry's mind was now locked on Dracognis, and he slowly applied the theory to it. It was like Apparation, having the form as the destination instead. Harry focused, and he let his magic flow. He focused on feeling like it, and thought it suddenly strange when he felt that he was longer, a feeling indescribable by words alone. He opened his eyes, to meet the approving gaze of his mentor below.

Harry flexed himself, and for the first time in many years, flew without a broom.

----

"Harry, I think it appropriate to explain to you your family tree, as apparently no one bothered to do so. I shall start with the furthest ancestors I know, due to my limited memory. If memory serves me correct, your not-so-far-as-the-one-I-am-telling-you-now ancestors, the Perevells, were descendants of the great wizard, Merlin, as apparent by the Perevells magical abilities. They are related to Merlin by Merlin's daughter, and that you are in the Ignotus tree, and unfortunately, I was only aware that many years later, the rest of the Ignotus line was discontinued to a certain disease that struck when they had a gathering, and your ancestor, Eresiorch Perevell was the only descendant, due to him being down with sickness, and had to refrain from going to the gathering. The cloak was then passed to him, and it is now… in Sirius Black's hands. You are related to almost every wizarding family, including the Malfoys, the Blacks, amongst others. The Potter tree happens to be related quite a few generations back to the Gryffindor line, the… Ravenclaw line too. By these lines lead to the Hufflepuffs, but they all died out, due to the lack of any children by the descendants of their respective Trees. You are related to Slytherin by the Gaunt family, which was the Tree of Cadmus Perevell. So to speak, you are related to all the founders, and in you lay the survival of these ancient lines of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs, and because Voldemort wouldn't have any descendants, the Slytherin line also. The Blacks are less prominent, and the Evans line lead nowhere to any important family I am aware off."

"WHAT?! I am related to the Malfoys?! Oh no…"

"Hah. Like that is something to be so despondent over. In your blood runs the lines of several prominent families, but that is no cue for you to start making out like rabbits with Hermione Granger."

Harry blushed, before retorting indignantly.

"Well, so why don't you, being the last of your race?"

"Does having no one else to suffice as a reason?"

----

"Right. You have mastered the basic form of Dracognis, and now you will start to learn how to switch between elements."

Harry was in his Animagus form, the eyes emerald instead of amber, and his scar was not prominent, merely but a lighter shade of grey on the head.

----

Harry, in his Animagus form, was currently breathing fire and scorching the earth, before quelling the fire with a burst of water, then sending electrical currents into the water, burning the earth. He froze the water, and used flames to melt the ice, before repeating the process over and over, till Rickysio was satisfied with his aptitude in it.

"The more practise you possess, the better you get."

"This doesn't mean work me to the ground, does it?"

"This means you follow my orders without question."

"This means that you are a repressive mentor, a dictator."

"Just listen to my _diktat, _will you?"

"Give me a reason why."

"This."

Rickysio proceeded to entomb Harry in the ground, which had surged and dragged a struggling Dracognis beneath the ground. As Harry used his wind element to blow a hole through the ground, Rickysio proceeded to direct a solid chunk of rock above the hole, and when Harry rose, he knocked his head against the rock, shattering it in the process, and causing himself a headache.

"Not fair!"

"Nothing is, Harry."

----

"Today, I shall drill into your thick skull the basics of melee fighting, using the scythe."

"I resent that use of thick to describe me."

"Live with it. The scythe behaves like a long axe, a pole arm, a sword, and a spear combined. You can slice with it. You can slash with it. You can rip with it. You can even stab with it, if you know how."

"So why don't we stop talking, Rickysio, and start teaching me?"

"I am getting to that, you jumpy boy."

"Firstly, you will learn how to use it nimbly. You will now proceed to spin the scythe with one hand a hundred times continuously, if you stop, restart from zero. Do it now."

Harry, with his muscles already well developed from the various activities he had participated in, like the chores back at the Dursleys, Quidditch, and the random trainings here, managed to keep the scythe spinning for fifty four times before it clattered on the floor, and Harry had to start again. He soon learnt the technique, and could spin the scythe a hundred times with both hands each. Rickysio had then progressed him to two hundred, then to a thousand when he halted the exercise.

"Now, you will carry that scythe above your head and run to the forest and back, under half an hour. DO NOT put the scythe DOWN, or I will force you to restart."

They continued at this till Harry could finally do it, which was about four days later.

"Now, you will spin the scythe around your body. This serves as a defensive manoeuvre, in which the spinning blade will deflect any melee attacks, and if used conjunctively with magic, a circle of an element."

Harry soon then learnt the basics of the art, and was able to parry five blows from Rickysio using a metal pole before he lost. He soon increased the amount from five to six, then seven, then ten, then twenty. Soon, he could duel for one hour before losing.

----

It was one year after Harry had left. He certainly had grown, being more muscular, taller than before. His face lacked pimples common to boys his age, having exercised that much and being forced to clean his face so thoroughly and that he used his magic to prevent them from appearing.

Rickysio had decided to let Harry go back to his world to celebrate his birthday, telling him that they would just visit his tombstone and then have a round of Butter Beer before leaving. They arrived silently, and Harry took in his surroundings. Around him was an old town, with a church leading to a graveyard. Rickysio gripped Harry by his shoulders and led him past the creaking gate.

Harry soon found his tombstone, and Rickysio created a wreath of flowers and laid it down. Harry grinned at the thought that he was standing on his grave. He brushed the dirt off his tombstone, and read it.

"Here lies the tomb of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was a great friend, and student. He died on…"

Harry's eyes misted at the thought of the heartbreak his friends went through. Rickysio then grabbed him, and they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, having Apparated them into an abandoned alley and Harry donned the black suit before they went in.

Rickysio decided to try Firewhiskey, while Harry settled for Butter Beer. Soon, Rickysio was drunk and was happily partying with the rest when he tripped and fell down in a comical fashion, and the bartender kicked Rickysio out, who was now unconscious. Harry had to slap Rickysio multiple times before he finally became sober, and Apparated them back, and before that, Harry thought he saw a funeral possession, but he did not know who, and yet the bunch of red heads and a weirdly garbed white haired old man, which meant the Weasley family and Dumbledore, marked them attending his first death anniversary.

----

Harry Potter was pacing his hut. He was even hesitant. He pondered over the possibilities of the replies Rickysio could give to his request. He wondered if his request to visit the world he left a year prior would be rebuked, him being laughed at for going back on the request he himself had made after his first visit.

"What would he do? Laugh at me? Or flat out refuse me?"

Harry was about to make up his mind when he heard the yell of "Dinner's ready!", and he went out, still undecided.

"Err… Rickysio? Do you think if it is possible for me to return for a visit?"

"Sure you may, it's your right. But I won't stay with you, I'll meet you in the Shrieking Shack when you are done."

And indeed they went, the next day, and Rickysio told Harry to meet him in the Shack by yelling his name.

Harry went to the Three Broom Sticks, where he sat in a corner and dozed off, aware that he had arrived at an ungodly hour, thanks to Rickysio forgetting about time zone differences again. He shielded himself with the cape Rickysio gave him specifically for this trip, and went into Honeydukes. The statue hopped to the side, and Harry went into Hogwarts again, shielded from the Marauder's Map, and invisible to the world. Even the Human Presence Revealing spell did not work with the cape, and Harry rushed into the Transfiguration classroom, where Hermione and Ron were spotted making their way to it.

He jumped into the classroom when Hermione and Ron entered, and stood by their side the entire day, and he was unnerved by how Hermione seemed to keep staring at him, and she would shake her head before returning to the lesson. McGonagall was going through transfiguring a matchstick to a chair today, and Ron was having quite a hard time, and in which Hermione succeeded to be the first again. Harry decided that Ron could use some help, and when Ron casted the spell again, Harry casted _Transfigurate _wandlessly and non-verbally.

Ron was surprised at the luck he was having, and Hermione seemed shock that Ron's chair looked better than hers. Not to be outdone, she tried, and Harry helped to the best of his ability, and McGonagall had to give points to Gryffindor for making such "Fantabulous chairs", in her own words. The next lesson was Potion, and Harry had much fun in the lesson.

Snape, who was filling for Slughorn who had fallen sick, and ever in his condensing way, was forced to give points to Gryffindor for producing better potions, mainly due to Harry Potter _adding_ other ingredients into the Slytherin's potions. Harry helped Ron and Hermione with their potions, and he grinned when Snape scowled.

The next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, which the class flocked behind Snape to the classroom, Snape scowled again at the thought of losing a chance to dock points for being late. He proceeded to have a practical lesson, and his face further darkened when all the Slytherins were being positively overpowered by even Neville Longbottom, courtesy of Harry Potter. His face blackened to the point that Harry thought he could probably use Snape's face as an ink bottle, when Harry _caused_ Malfoy to hit Snape with a Stunner _accidentally_. Snape did not enjoy docking points from his own house very much.

After that, they had dinner, and Harry rushed back, only to make it in time. Rickysio was carrying a carton of Firewhiskey, and flashing Harry a stupid grin, Apparated them back.

----

Harry felt refreshed. Here it was, the very last day of his jungle survival training. He was forced to live in the jungle for a month, so that he could be more in tune with nature and learn the arts of survival. There were wards around the forest to stop him from going out, and many a time had he lost a boar which ran through the ward onto the grasslands and Harry smashed into the ward, causing his nose to bleed.

Harry packed his stuff and moved out, to find Rickysio tearing down the wards and grinning at him. In his hands were two bottles of Butter Beer, and he tossed one to Harry, who downed it immediately. Rickysio chuckled, and drank his own Butter Beer as well. Harry replaced his stuff back in his hut, and spotted Rickysio in the doorway.

"As you know, this marks the month before your training concludes. I will be pushing you to your very limit, and breaking them, and setting new limits, before breaking them again. So be mentally prepared."

And with that, he left the room, leaving a horrified Harry Potter behind.

----

One month later, in which a certain messy haired boy suffered from lack of sleep and overall excessive exertion, and was forced to rush and learn another Animagus form less conspicuous than the Dracognis, which was a phoenix, and Harry doubted the choice, and yet he was forced to comply. His muscles grew by leap and bounds, and consistently ached. He grew to an impressive 1.8 meter stature for his age, and his hair was definitely longer, yet was still as messy as before. He smirked when he remembered Rickysio being flabbergasted when he woke with a full head of hair after Rickysio tried to trim it shorter. Rickysio was about to hex Harry's head when Harry told him it happened before.

So here he was, the day before his training concluded. Rickysio told him that they would be doing something "very special, very strenuous" tonight. Rickysio grabbed Harry's hands, and they Apparated to the base of Mount Everest, where Harry was given a task to climb to the very top by next day's noon, or he would have to remain for a longer time. He could not Apparate up, but he could use magic to boost his muscles. Harry's eyes widened while Rickysio gave him a sly smile, before Rickysio Apparated to the top and set camp, and slept, waiting for Harry Potter.

Harry met a few avalanches, but was able to duck in time, and he nearly fell down a gorge, but survived by his finger tips, which were very numb despite him supplying magic constantly to warm his body up. Harry had just reached the base camp at near midnight, and surprised a lot of climbers, whom he had to _Oblivate_ them of their memories and snuck away some food supplies.

Harry sat down to eat for fifteen minutes, and snuck a cup of steaming hot Milo from the unsuspecting campers, and he moved on after that, and found the gradient of the ground increasing rapidly. Soon, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, found himself hanging by his scythe. He pulled himself up, ignoring his complaining muscles, and cleared the ledge. He climbed vertically for a few minutes, depending on his scythe to allow him to climb up the vertical edge.

"Happy Birthday 17th Harry Potter. You are currently not on the tallest mountain in the world, risking your neck, but in Privet Drive. Now that I mention it, it is not that much different."

Harry chuckled, before moving on. The coldness was really getting to him, and he felt really exhausted. Of course, he was forced to _Oblivate_ the gawking mountaineers that saw a cloaked figure start climbing with ridiculous speeds up the tallest mountain in the world. One had managed to take out his camera when Harry Mind Wiped them.

----

Rickysio was cooking his breakfast when he heard disturbances, and decided to look out of his tent. Bad choice, as his breakfast immediately froze. He swore, unknowingly setting off another avalanche in Harry's general direction, and went inside to re-heat his breakfast, when he noticed nothing out there.

----

Harry ducked to the best of his abilities, and managed to get under a rock when a sudden avalanche came his way. He patiently waited for it to pass, before he started on his journey again. He could make out the peak, and where his breakfast was waiting for him. Smacking his lips hungrily, he cursed Rickysio for not letting him turn into his Animagus form.

"Damned that accursed guy. Seriously, climbing the Everest in under twelve hours? Hermione would probably keep piling facts upon facts upon me about how this is impossible, yet I am still doing it. Heh."

Harry managed to stumble on a rock, while sprinting through the flat plain, uncommon on the Everest. Maybe it was not that flat, but with a medium gradient, sufficiently low for Harry to be able to run like the wind. Huge amounts of snow rose from the bottom of Harry Potter's feet, leading the Base Camp below to bellow of approaching snow.

Harry was confused. After the plain was a valley, and the peak was obscured from sight. The path branched, and Harry decided after a few minutes, that the best path to take, was up.

Harry poured his magic into his legs, and with a high powered jump, latched into the ledge, and smashed two holes in it. He then proceeded to "wall climb" the entire distance up, and finally, with a hop, landed softly on both legs, on the top. He looked around, before finally detecting the peak against the rising sun, and with grim horror, noted the time.

"What the? I have around only one hour left?!"

Harry Potter then went into Overdrive, as he turned into a whirlwind and cleared the ledge, safely landing on the other side, before repeating the process multiple times for around half an hour, before he was half a kilometre from the peak.

Harry was totally wasted when he managed to clamber onto the peak, and collapsed on the ground due to over exertion and general exhaustion. Rickysio peeked out, before levitating Harry into the warm tent and laid him on the bed.

Harry woke a few minutes later, him feeling a warm liquid slipping down his throat, and opened his eyes, only to see a smirking Rickysio holding a mug to his mouth.

"Drink, Harry, drink. After you have sufficiently _Peppered Up_, you can then eat your lunch."

Harry sat up, and Rickysio gave him the equivalent of a King Sized lunch compared to the amount he had been eating. Harry wolfed it down hungrily, as Rickysio snapped his hands, and there they were, back in the Land of the Timeless.

"I think it is time to explain to you what I have avoided for time prior, as that as of tomorrow, you will be free. No more me to force you to wake at ungodly hours."

Rickysio chuckled, before continuing on in a very serious tone.

"You are a Hocrux of Tom Riddle, but I will be leaving that to Albus to explain that to you, when you return. Secondly, you are currently the last heir of multiple extinct families, so expect the Gringotts goblins to send you a letter as soon as you touch down again. Thirdly, you should only have one Animagus form, in which you overcame that by the magical nature of this place and namely, my magic. Fourthly, you are, as you are aware off, in a precarious situation, with Tom Riddle after you. Keep your mental guards up at all times. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, let them down. Not even to Albus Dumbledore. Fifthly, as you know, and I will be forced to make you vow, you must not reveal anything about this land, lest it happens. Sixthly, I had just found out about your Metamorphagus abilities, namely due to you being quite powerful, you can behave almost like a Metamorphagi, as your power allows you to change form at will, but only subtle changes, due to you not being a natural Metamorphagi. This is just like being an Animagus, Animagi however, use less of your power, and you can actually use their abilities, unlike the _fake Metamorphagus _abilities you possess. This is better than Metamorphagus abilities, as Anti-Metamorphagus wards will not work on you. Seventhly, and lastly, you are now currently a bit less powerful than Albus in his Prime, but his age fails him and now you are the superior. Lord Voldemort however, may have some cards up his sleeves, and even though you outraced him in sheer power, he has the experience, and the _friends_, the _Arch Elves_ to find. To put it simply, even though you have the power, Dumbledore still ranks first with all his experience he has in his 117 years of living, Voldemort a close second with his power and experience, and his _friends_ to help. You are the third, with the most raw power, but the least experience. Keep your wits about."

"Rickysio, thanks."

"No problem Harry, and take care of yourself. As a parting gift, this is the key to my Gringotts account, which I set up so that larger items could be kept easier than haphazardly on this grassy plain. Account 345 in the name of Rickerius."

Rickysio flashed his final grin at him, before finally saying his parting words.

"I actually feel sorely tempted to retain you for much longer, but however, I must let you fulfil your destiny. If you are sore in need of aid, remember this, I will always be nearby, but maybe not so… perhaps behind some Muggles."

Harry managed to sneak a green when he was Apparated back to his world, back on the top of Mount Everest, and Rickysio vanished, not before leaving Harry's belongings neatly packed next to the ground, and the black cloak, but however, the Invisibility Cloak was gone. Harry joking cursed as he felt this pang of despair, as the only companionship over the last two years was gone…

Harry picked his trunk, changed into the black cloak, or the _Timeless Robe_, as he called it. He then decided it would be funny if he raised his wand hand and see if the Knight Bus would come. And indeed it came, which the terrified faces of the passengers aboard confirmed the suspicion that the Bus was balancing, and was about to topple over. Stan Shunpike was yelling at Ernie to get a move on, and indeed it soon disappeared from sight, the intended passenger still on top of the mountain, rolling in the snow, clutching his sides from the laughter.

Harry soon recovered, and Apparated to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron, and he swiftly crossed over, and entered Diagon Alley. He was greeted by an owl smacking into his face, and he got his air knocked out of him. He opened the parchment attached to the unconscious owl, and read it quickly, before it disintegrated.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have re-surfaced in this world, as your vault never lies. Please come, post haste, to Gringotts at Diagon Alley, to settle several stuff including your monetary issues, now that you have come of age._

_May your pockets flow with Galleons,_

_Ragnok._

Harry Potter was amazed. The most influential goblin in the world writing to him? Besides, he was headed off to Gringotts as well, to get some money. He entered the Atrium, in which a suspicious goblin eyed him. Harry crossed over to the counter, and the doors closed. The goblin was shocked, as no one should have been able to close the doors. He was about to get the security trolls when Harry lowered his hood. The goblin nearly fell off his chair in shock, and immediately led him to an office deep inside.

The goblin knocked on the door thrice, before stating that Mr Potter was outside. A gruff "Come in." was heard, and Harry obeyed. The goblin was impressive, and even with his short stature he radiated authority.

"Mr Potter?"

"At your service."

"I shall spare us any formalities and get down to business. Please place a drop of your blood on this parchment."

Ragnok offered a parchment, along with a knife, but Harry just held his index finger over the parchment, and a slice of skin separated, and a drop of blood dropped, before the separated skin rejoined the finger, and it flashed with a weak white light as it healed instantaneously. Ragnok seemed impressed, and withdrew the parchment.

"While the parchment confirms your identity, I shall discuss with you the inheritance you have came into. The Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Perevell, Merlin, for he has no surname we are aware of, due to quite a number of disputes we shall refrain from taking sides, will all be yours. This result in an enormous balance, and you are now currently the largest holder in our bank, with a net worth of… approximately 20,000,000,000 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 5 Knuts."

Ragnok finished, with a flourish, thinking that the teen sitting in front of him would go flabbergasted. But he was sorely mistaken, as Rickysio had already surprised him so much that Harry was nearly numb to that kind of stuff. Ragnok raised his eyebrows, before returning to the parchment.

"The parchment identifies you as correctly, would you like to visit your vault now?"

"Verily."

"Griphook? Lead Mr Potter here to his vaults."

Harry followed Griphook, and was soon throttling down the gigantic underground "city", if you could call it that, of Gringotts vaults. They soon stopped, in front of Vault 687, the Potter Vault. Harry was confused. Was this not just his trust vault? Griphook however, opened the vault after getting Harry's key. The door opened, and the Vault seemed to be bursting at the seams. Harry was pondering on how he was going to store his money, when Griphook spoke.

"The full Potter vault is actually your Trust vault, except that the rest of the money is available. I have here a money bag reserved for such esteemed holders. It is enchanted with Goblin Magic, and will expand to be able to contain more than a million Galleons."

Harry took the offered bag, which was smaller than his hand, and started filling it. He was sure he had nearly twenty thousand Galleons in the bag when he rose, and Griphook closed the Vault once more.

"Griphook? Take me to vault 345. Rickerius has given me clearance to use his vault, the key is here."

Griphook inspected the key, and the wild ride started again, ending a while later, in front of a high security vault, with dragons on either side. It would be a cold day in hell before this Vault could be threatened. Griphook performed the same procedures he did at vault 713, and Harry entered the Vault. On the ground, was a piece of paper, and which Harry picked up.

"You have been served."

Harry grinned at Rickysio's whimsical sense of humour, and he left the Vault, and left Gringotts after he touched solid ground. He found it dark, and ended up with a room above the Leaky Cauldron, but not before hearing that the Weasley family was here too, and Harry made a mental note to be more careful. He had planned to only reveal himself when school started, and Ronald Weasley had the emotional range a spoon possessed, and the mouth of a chatterbox.

Harry overslept the next morning, and ruefully recollected the previous night, where his appearance freaked out the landlord, Tom.

_Tom had jumped at the sight of a hooded stranger appearing in his inn, and the stranger, being nearly 1.80 meter tall, over towered Tom. The stranger requested a room, which Tom was too happy to oblige, albeit hurriedly in fear, as apparent by the shaking of his hands._

Harry rose lazily, and after his morning ritual, he went to Diagon Alley to do his shopping. He purchased a new trunk that would resize into the size of a dice, and boasted seven individual compartments securely locked, and the locks could only be opened by the owner, and strong spells. He also bought the entire set of potion equipment he would ever need, the entire set of Year Seven books, and he also spent an hour looking at the Quidditch shop, before he went in and ordered the latest broom, the Lightning Bolt. He had it customized with a thunderbolt streaked down the sides in green colour, which only took a few seconds for the owner to _decal_ the broom. The broom was the only one, it being very expensive and cost a pretty penny. However, money was the least of Harry Potter's issues, and he also bought a broom servicing kit. The owner passed him the _Owner's Manual to The Lightning Bolt_. Harry also planned on purchasing new robes, him transfiguring his head to have a more feminine look, and made the scar disappear first. No one would link him to Harry Potter, and before going in, double checked in front of a mirror. He had new robes made out of Midnight Silk, the most expensive silk in the world. If he was making his appearance, he would be making it in style. Madam Malkins was attempting to milk him dry, and he flat out refused to have his entire wardrobe done in Midnight Silk.

Harry smacked himself mentally for not thinking about that sooner, and soon walked out in style, hood down. He went over to the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and he stood outside the window observing the Weasleys having fun inside, before his stomach made a leap at the sight of a certain bushy haired brunette, him losing himself in her velvety brown eyes. She was making her way to Flourish and Blotts, no doubt to purchase more books. Harry grinned as she seemed excited, and followed behind her, disguising his face again. He started browsing around, and kept an eye on Hermione, who was literally fluttering around, exclaiming in delight to the disgust of the owners, when she found a good book. Harry nearly browsed through the entire store waiting for Hermione to settle for a book when they were chastised by the store keeper for being such rowdy teenagers. Hermione had smiled warmly at Harry, which caused him to blush, and move away.

Harry spent the next few months sleeping late and general reading of his books. By the time the Weasley family were getting so exited about how "Ronnie's going to be the Head Boy I think" and multiple stuff similar to that.

Harry knew something wrong happened, when it was September First, and he was sure it was near eleven already. He panicked, before collecting his thoughts, and keeping all his possessions, paid for his room and Apparated to Kings Cross Station. He had only made it pass the barrier when the Hogwarts Express left, and he swore, before hiding in a corner till all the parents left and the entire Platform 9¾ was deserted.

Harry focused, and he changed into his phoenix form, and decided that Flash Apparation was no fun as opposed to flying there. He spread his wings, and flew into the September atmosphere, following Hogwarts Express's track.

End of Chapter Six.

* * *

A/N : This chapter spent me two days, mainly because I was reading too much Fanfiction than writing this chapter. This chapter would have been longer, if not for the fact that I wanted to let you all read it now than waiting one more day. No worries, the next chapter is already being written. Longest Chapter. FOR NOW. (Evil Grin.) 

Edited On : Sat Oct 13 2007, 11:51AM (GMT +8)

Descriptions on how Harry looks is in the next chapter. XD


	8. The Return

A/N : Review, please? I have this particular urge to start making Harry discover Lagann, which if you do not know what it is, do watch Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, an excellent anime by Gainax. Epitome of Epicness. And that Harry will start yelling before proceeding to destroy his enemies with a drill, but meh. I must remain logical. Some obscure references cannot be avoided. X.X

I am starting to think that I update like a mad man, but hey, that is not bad, is it?

All I can say is there would be some RHr at the start, to keep in pace with the canon, until Hermione breaks up. Or Ron goes after someone else.

Don't kill me for this… alright?

Harry's lack of affection for Hermione will be explained in due time. Keep your pitchforks away before that.

Chapter Seven : The Return

Hermione Granger was positively bored. Of course, she had a book in her hands, but the headache which resulted from Ronald Bilius Weasley droning on how his Quidditch skill _"owned"_ the rest, and seriously, a girl can only stand that much chauvinistic behaviour. She gazed out of the window, almost lazily, and her thoughts wondered, and she shrieked when she thought she saw a Phoenix with bright emerald eyes fly past their window. Ron had of course, ignored her and continued his tales of _escapades_ to a wide-eyed Luna Lovegood, who mumbled that that was just a Snorklaff Puffy, to which Hermione rolled her eyes, and to which Ron tried to defend Luna, but unfortunately due to him not even seeing the phoenix, ended up describing it into something that made Hermione think about Snivellus Snape, big greasy old codger and bat rolled in one.

Harry was soaring above, in the clear blue sky, and he appreciated the feeling of being able to soar like so, without being bound to the ground. He put in a burst of speed, and accelerated, keeping pace with Hogwarts Express. He had mostly kept high above, lest Hermione saw him again, for he was unsure if his resolve will enable him to remain in flight if her chocolatey brown eyes captured his soul again.

Few hours later, Harry Potter landed on the Astronomy Tower, and patiently waited for the Great Feast to begin. He donned his new set of Hogwarts robes, and sneaked a glance into the Great Hall. The Midnight Silk felt like a second skin to him, and when he moved, it followed like very dense flowing water. The Sorting was over, and Dumbledore was about to start his speech.

"Students, we must keep our spirits up in these Dark times. Do be assured that Hogwarts is as safe as a place can be, and Voldemort will find it hard to attack this castle, for if need come be, I will kill him myself, if he is that foolish to attempt an invasion of Hogwarts. However, lest that spoils your moods and appetites, I shall change the topic to a lighter one, and the new Head Girl is Miss Hermione Jane Granger, from Gryffindor."

It led to raucous applause from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The Slytherin's boos were flattened by the sheer volume of the claps.

"There should be a Head Boy too, but Hogwarts is the most obstinate castle I have ever seen. I do think it was high time I renewed the wards, after I dig the book that should be somewhere in my office out. It insisted that Mr Harry James Potter, who unfortunately had passed away more than two years ago, is the Head Boy, and sent of the badge and I managed to stop it in time. I tried to award it to other students, but it refused. I tied it to Fawkes, and Fawkes could not Apparate out of my office, I tried to pass it along my colleagues, and it just flew back into my office after leaving my hands. I tried to Floo it over, but…"

Dumbledore gingerly fondled the burnt ends of his beard, leading to laughter from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table, while the Slytherin table jeered.

"And thus, without further ado, the Feast shall…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning, and suddenly, a large burst of flames appeared in the middle of the Hall, causing the nearest people to scurry away. The flame disappeared as suddenly as it came, and suddenly, four bursts of flames appeared on the plate of Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Without prior warning, a huge serpentine Dragon reared its head in front of Albus Dumbledore, who was now pointing his wand at the Dragon. Albus Dumbledore had cold hard fury imprinted on his face, and spoke in such a cold tone that even Severus Snape flinched.

"State your name and business, or I shall have to use force."

The Dragon, which seemingly emanated more raw power than Dumbledore, opened its mouth a bit, and a burst of wind blew the parchment, which had came out of the flames, into Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore wrestled the parchment, and read it quickly.

_Dear Headmaster, I still think my selection of socks are good enough. Not to say that the catalogue you gave me did not bring me some new pairs, though._

Dumbledore smiled, as he recognized the scrawny handwriting, and the reference to the Legilimency book. Across the halls, the figures of Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger read their parchment, their friends staring over their shoulders.

_Dear Ferret, hope your father enjoys the time he had in Azkaban due to me._

_Dear Ron, do you think I can still take back my position as Gryffindor Seeker, or have you already found a replacement? Either case, tell me._

_Dear Hermione, how is S.P.E.W. coming along?_

Draco paled, while Ron and Hermione were gawking at the Dragon. The dragon gave a smirk, if it could be described as so. The dragon was magnificent, long, and graceful, its actions smooth and steady. There was a lighter coloured patch near the top, and the claws were perfectly white, almost like a mirror. It carried around it the air of a veteran, who had seen much and experienced many ordeals. And suddenly, Hermione excitedly pointed at the eyes.

"Look Ron, Harry's specific green eye colour!"

Ron was flabbergasted, and his mouth could not close, while Dumbledore smiled, before announcing.

"Well, we may have our Head Boy after all, then."

The Dragon shimmered, before the figure of Harry James Potter smirked at his Headmaster, who was grinning back at him.

"Welcome back, Harry."

At this, the whole school started gossiping, and there was such a ruckus, that Severus Snape was sorely irritated, to the fact that his nemesis was back, and the noise level was not helping the coming migrane, and Dumbledore motioned for the school to quieten down.

"Harry here will tell his tale when he sees's fit. Now, let the Feast commence!"

Harry returned to his usual spot between Hermione and Ron, and he flinched when he met with an insane amount of slaps on his back, and Hermione had buried her face in his shoulders, and had him in a death grip like hug. Harry struggled, before ceasing resistance, and Ron just grinned, but Harry thought he could see a flicker of emotions, that seemed like jealousy flare up before diminishing again. Harry disregarded it, and tried to nagivate around Hermione to get to his food. Hermione had laughed after that, seeing that he was having a lousy attempt at it.

Harry managed to finish his meal in peace before Hermione started rambling on their duties, causing Ron to roll his eyes at her, and causing her to pout at him, before starting again, this time directed solely to Harry. They were then suddenly surprised by Dumbledore, who asked Harry to follow him, and for Ms Granger to do her duty alone to the best of her abilities.

Hermione however, requested a short while with Harry first, Dumbledore conceded, and Hermione led Harry outside, and she suddenly yelled.

"Grit your teeth!"

Harry had no idea why, and where he was standing shocked moments prior, there was no one there now as he was sent flying by a punch from the book worm.

"Off!"

Harry had his breath knocked out off him, and stars were spinning, or so he thought they were. Hell, He had no idea Hermione could punch SO hard. He hit the floor hard, and he shook his head to recover his senses. Hermione however, had collapsed into a nervous wreck on the floor, holding her hands to her face, and her body shuddered. _She is crying_, Harry thought as he made his way over to her. _But why? _Conflicting emotions rose, and Harry Potter was as clueless as before.

Harry helped her up, and she ended up in his arms, sobbing on his chest. Harry tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities, and ended up with his new clothes being wetter than before. Hermione managed to calm herself down sufficiently to mumble incoherent words, and slowly, she stopped crying.

"Don't… you dare to ever… do… that again…"

Harry understood, and kept massaging her back. Soon, she was in a decent state, and blushing, dried his clothes, and moved away, but not before a swift kiss on his cheek. He blushed at her touch, and Hermione was a blur as she sped away, doubtlessly embarrassed. Harry was left in the Hallway, stunned. Just then, Albus Dumbledore stepped out, with his all-knowing look, and without another word, they started down, headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Cluster!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the password, to which Dumbledore noted and smiled at that. The Gargoyle moved, and Harry and Dumbledore were soon in front of a pair of impressive wooden doors, which Dumbledore unlocked, and they entered into his office, which was filled with silver instruments still whirring.

"Sit, Harry."

Harry sat in the soft armchair, while Dumbledore retreated to his store and emerged, few minutes later, with two bottles of Butter Beer in his hands, and hastily shoved in his pocket peeped out a bag of sweets. Dumbledore set down the two bottles, and opened his gingerly.

"Last time I drunk one, which was when I was still schooling, Aberforth thought it funny to spike my drink. The results of his prank was not pretty."

Harry chuckled, before Dumbledore gave him a good stare, before shaking his head at Harry's reaction, possibly due to James being his father, and relaxed in his chair. Moments passed when the two of the most powerful wizards of the day drank their Butter Beers in quiet, and the silence was broken when Dumbledore spoke.

"Where were you Harry?"

The tone was kind, gentle, with the feeling of curiosity behind it. Harry sighed. He remembered his attempts to vocalize the tribulations he went through in the short span of two years, and the cat had always got his tongue. _Damn that Rickysio and his magic. It feels like Langlock when I try to speak._

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I cannot speak of it. Not that I do not want to, it is that I am not allowed, and the Magic bonds me to the promise."

"I understand. If you will sit still for a moment, I'll be able to find the Head Boy badge from within the mass that is my office."

Dumbledore searched to no avail, while Harry sat, his eyebrows rising to his hair.

"Of course! _Accio Head Boy Badge!"_

The badge flew to Dumbledore's outstretched hand, and Dumbledore gave it to Harry. Harry then, amusedly, pinned it on, but not before saying a few sentences to confirm it.

"Are you sure you want to make one of the largest rule breaker besides Fred and George your Head Boy? Are you not afraid of negative influence on your students?"

"Surely you will. James, pranker he may be, did not."

With that final and firm confirmation, Harry pinned the badge on, and Dumbledore smiled at him.

"I do believe I can leave the explanation to Ms Granger. For now Harry, due to your… special circumstances, you shall have to take your O.W.L.s in this first week of the term, and if needed be, you will be given permission to request make ups with the Professors involved. Now, which subjects would you like to take for your O.W.L.s?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. I am aware that I have not taken four of the above subjects in my third and fourth year, I am sure I can handle them."

"Very well. You will receive your letters fromGriselda Marchbanks, which will inform you of test dates. The password for the Head Prefects Dormitory is _Reverto_."

"Professor? May I enquire if the implict faith you had in me when I said I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire is of any relation to Legilimency?"

"As sharp as always, Harry. You have got the answer head on. Suffice to say, their reactions were priceless."

Dumbledore shooed him out of his office, and out of his eyes, Harry could see Dumbledore counting the sweets he had in the bag, before looking saddened. Harry chuckled as the Gargoyle moved, and Harry soon found that he was lost. _Where in the damned world is the Head Prefects Dorm? I've been searching for a long time now._

He was soon face to face with Hermione, who was now on her rounds. He crashed into a pile with her, and she shook her head, and reached for her wand until she realised that it was Harry who had crashed into her. Harry helped her up, and she rubbed her elbows. Harry helped her pick up a parchment he fondly remembered, and she smiled when she was the look of recognition dawn on Harry's face.

Harry picked up the parchment, the Maurader's Map, and looked around the depicted castle. No one was outside loitering after hours except for them, and Filch, and Hermione's breathing down his neck made him nervous and up tight. Hermione grabbed and latched her arms around Harry's. He seemed not to notice at the sensation of the touch, and had he not kept looking straight, Hermione might have seen the Boy-Who-Lived blush.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Night patrols, Harry, remember what Percy was yakking about?"

"Hermione, where is the Head Prefects Dorms? My trunk is still on top of the Astronomy Tower…"

Hermione pointed to a location on the map, and Harry understood, and rushed away. Hermione continued her patrols alone until five minutes later, when a certain boy surprised her.

"Why are we doing this? It is not like we don't have the Marauder's Map."

"But people do not, Harry. They will get suspicious."

"Of what? It is not like they can see through walls and such."

"But what if they were out at night?"

"We will then be able to see them on the map and apprehend them."

Hermione had to admit that for once, Harry was right, and she was wrong. They made their way to the Head prefects Dorm, and he stopped at the Portrait of the Sir Walpurgia, who was a mute, who they had not seen, or head about, at all before, not until they became Head Prefects.

"_Reverto._"

The portrait swung open with Sir Walpurgia wildy gesturing about waking people in the dead of the night, and they stepped into their common room. There was a fireplace, ornaments on the top, two plush cushions with enough space for three persons to seat comfortably each, two tables with chairs to the side, and two stairs, labelled clearly which was which. Harry sunk onto the chair comfortably, and he would have drifted off to sleep there and then, was it not for the sudden appearance of a book.

In a few seconds, Hermione crossed over, and held the note and read it, Harry peering over her shoulders, before raising his hands in resignation.

_Please report any wrong doing in this book, and you should be able to read my reply the first thing in the morning._

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"More homework, I guess."

"Harry!"

"Well, I guess it's off to sleep for me."

Just as Harry was about to start up his staircases, two owls smacked him in the face, causing him to fall and land on the floor hard. Cursing, he picked up his glasses, and retrieved the letters, while the owls hooted.

The first was about his O.W.L.s, the second from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to your special circumstances kindly high-lighted by your Head Master, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you will be taking your O.W.L.s for your eleven subjects on the Second to Fourth of September 1998, from 9 A.M. to 5 P.M. For the Second, you will be tested on Practical Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. For the Third, you will test on Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. For the Fourth, you will test on Herbology, and Study of Ancient Runes. Astronomy O.W.L. will be held after 10 P.M., and end no later than 11P.M. You will receive your results on the Seventh._

_Yours,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have tracked down and confirmed your titles are as of below. Please drop seven drops of your blood onto this parchment, and send the letter back by the tawny owl it came from. Attached is the list, which you should keep._

_May Your Pockets Overflow With Galleons,_

_Ragnok._

Harry dropped seven drops first, freaking Hermione out in the process, and the owl flew off, followed by the owl sent by Griselda Marchbanks.

He picked up the list, and his exam schedule, and was making it up his stairs when Hermione chased after him, and she fell down the stairs as the charms activated. Harry however, was in his room already when the charms activated, and had no idea what was going on at all.

He briefly read the list, before his eyes widened.

_This list comprises solely of families we are able to track down, and these families have not died out._

_Harry James Potter._

_Patriarch of_

_(Patriarch-To-Be, named Heir by one Sirius Orion Black, current Patriarch of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.) The Black Family._

_Those under : Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy._

_By relations : The Lestrange Family, The Malfoy Family, The Gamp Family, The Flint Family, The Burke Family, the Yaxley Family, The Crouch Family, The Longbottom Family, The Crabbe Family, the Prewett Family, the Rosier Family, the Macmillan Family, The Weasley Family, The Bulstrode Family._

_The McGonagall Family._

_Those under : Minerva McGonagall._

_The Slytherin Family._

_By relations : The Gaunt Family._

_Those under : Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Side Note : Disowned by Salazar Slytherin._

_Sole Heir of_

_The Gryffindor Family._

_The Ravenclaw Family._

_The Hufflepuff Family._

_The Merlin Family._

_The Potter Family._

_The Le Fay Family._

_The Pendragon family._

_Inherited Titles and Positions_

_Titles : Lord, inherited from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin Family. King, inherited from the Pendragon Family. Duke-to-be, inherited from the Black Family. T__he Prince of Enchanters, inherited from the Merlin Family._

_Positions : 8 Seats in Wizengamot, inherited from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Merlin, Potter, Le Fay, and Pendragon Families. 8 Seats in International Confederation of Wizards, inherited from the Merlin, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Le Fay, and Pendragon families. 1 Seat, with right to Veto in Order of Merlin Committee, inherited from Merlin._

_Note : Surnames of Merlin Family irretrievable. _

_Mr Potter, due to the regulations that govern the Proceedings of Gringotts, which are tied to the laws of the Great Glorious Goblin Nation, you are required to make your way, post haste, to Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, to partake in a ritual that will determine your worthiness of the titles you lay claim to, as per the instructions given to us. If proven unworthy, you will be stripped of the titles you bear per respective to each line, and only your children may choose to try, as instructions state the claimer can only try once. If you are successful, the titles will be passed down your line, until your line dies out or it is disowned._

He managed to keep his mouth attached as his jaw threatened to drop. He was related to most of the wizarding families! Sirius told him about inter-breeding before, but he had no idea it ran that deep. And Salazar was dead, was he not? His mind swirled with questions, and he suppressed them quickly. He kept the list in his trunk, which was now fully extended. He stretched on the King Sized poster bed, and was about to doze off when he noticed that he was still in Hogwarts robes. He changed quickly using magic, and was soon asleep when his head hit the pillow, few minutes later.

Hermione Granger fumed while she nursed a injured elbow. _Grr… Am I going to have much fun setting up traps for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Ignored-Me._ Hermione Granger changed into her sleeping robes, before double checking that her bag was properly packed, and she was ready for school. She tossed on her bed, mind eternally on a certain raven haired boy.

Harry woke at five in the morning, the next day. He somehow always woke at that hour for the past few months prior. Rickysio's training had drilled that into his mind, and carved it deep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and deciding that a quick run will do him good, dressed and went to the Room of Requirement's exterior. _I need a room to train… I need a room to train… I need a room to train…_

A door appeared, and Harry entered. It resembled a Muggle running track, and Harry ran till the his biological clock, namely his stomach, informed him that he was in a dire need of breakfast. He quickly showered, before changing into his Hogwarts robes, and managed to knock into Hermione Granger when she was rushing back in, mumbling about "Forgotten books". They crashed, and Hermione's books were splayed all over the place. Harry, while mumbling a sorry, helped Hermione collect her books, and rushed off before she could say anything to him.

"Boys."

Harry was soon seated at the Great Hall, where everyone kept staring at him, and he was feeling irritated. Malfoy was smirking at him, and throwing funny looks at him. Harry did not appreciate that, and attacked Malfoy's mind. Malfoy paled, when he remembered his _tenure_ under the Dark Lord, and he decided to keep his yap shut, to his best interests. Harry however, fumed at the piece of knowledge he had just seen in Malfoy's mind. What was Malfoy doing, trying to kill Dumbledore? Dumbledore could have blew him over the edge if Dumbledore wanted.

More importantly, Harry laughed at Malfoy's plight for being trapped in Dumbledore Manor. Sure enough, the house was a literal ant heaven, with all the sweets Dumbledore loved to eat. There were goats in the pasture too, and the place stunk. Harry Potter continued to eat his beef jerky when Ronald Weasley rushed into the hall, apparently waking up late again. Without another word, Ronald Weasley then proceeded to devour the largest piece of jerky on the plates, and was about to reach for another when Hermione Granger burst in, face flushed from running all the way. Harry left the table to help her carry the books she had, to which Ron choked on his food and Harry was forced to levitate the offending particle out.

"Hermione! Why are you carrying so much books? Look at me and Harry!"

"Of course you do, Ronald Weasley! Harry's going off… Harry! Where are your books!"

"O.W.L.s."

"WHAT? And you didn't think to inform us?"

The two shouted, looking at the Boy-Who-Lived with indignation. The Boy-Who-Lived looked at his livid friends, and shrugged.

"Didn't think it was such a big matter."

Harry left, before Hermione could come up with a retort, her mind temporarily derailed by Harry Potter's answer. Harry rushed to the classroom, when the Charms examiner was just about to take his seat.

"Mr Harry James Potter?"

A quick nod of confirmation, and the examiner motioned him to a seat.

"Firstly, the basics. The Levitating Spell on this feather, if you will."

The feather floated immediately after the examiner finished his sentence, and the examiner was surprised.

"Wand-less and non-vocally, Mr Potter? Most impressive. The Disillusion Charm should be peanuts for you then?"

And Harry was no more, or rather, Harry was already Disillusioned, the only proof of his existence being the depression in the cushion on the chair.

"The Enlargement Charm on the rock to the side?"

The examiner leap aside when the rock beneath his chair toppled it.

"The Shrinking Charm on the same rock."

"The Featherweight Charm on the rock."

"The Hair Thickening Charm on my head, if you will."

"Use the Hot Air Charm to melt the ice in the beaker to your right."

"The Impervius Charm on this piece of paper."

The test continued for an hour, in which he was relentlessly drilled on the theory and practical segments of Charms. The examiner looked very pleased, and when Harry was about to be dismissed by the examiner, the examiner leaned over and asked.

"I've heard from Dumbledore that you know how to cast a Patronus…"

A silver mist emerged from Harry's fingertips, and the mist solidified into a dragon, namely, Dracognis. Of course. Being informed that you are now the most powerful wizard alive had done something to him. Add that to the gruesome training he had to endure for the last two years. Of course that had done something to his Patronus. The examiner fell off his chair in shock, and scrambled on his limbs to the other side of the room.

He was soon dismissed by a examiner who looked as if he was teetering on nervous breakdown. He looked at his watch, one he had used for a long time now, and he managed to fix it after the Second Challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Or maybe it should be more aptly named the Quad-Wizard Tournament. The faithful watch indicated that it was near able to squeeze in Transfigurations… no. He was ORDERED to squeeze it in, or risk getting a "T" for transfiguration, and McGonagall would have his bones then.

He knocked nervously on the Transfiguration examination room, and a booming "Enter!" was issued from within. He opened the door, to be greeted by the examiner, who was of similar stature to Professor Slughorn.

"Well, Mr Potter? My colleague has a high opinion of your skills, and I do not wish to be let down."

Harry's eyebrows rose at the mention of that, but he dismissed it and went over to the chair indicated and sat down. The desk was official looking enough, for sure. Harry was then cross examined, before the examiner was sufficiently sure that Harry knew his Transfiguration theories well.

"Transfigure this needle to a rock."

And so it was, and the needle turned into a rock, or rather, a boulder. The desk creaked under the weight as the examiner mentally slapped himself for being so unspecific. Harry banished the boulder back to a needle with another wave of his hands. This continued on for another hour, which the examiner mostly dabbed at his face with his handkerchief.

Harry emerged in the full burst of the sun, and left for the Great Hall when he was dismissed by a profusely sweating examiner. Of course, Harry could not resist a grand exit. On his way out, he transfigured the floor to turn into a statue of Dracognis, and he heard a chair topple as he made his way out.

Harry wolfed down his lunch and rushed away, running late for his next exam, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry rushed to the familiar classroom, and entered. The examiner was wizened, and motioned him to a chair, to which Harry sat, and he was instantly drilled on the theory and basics, and left an hour later with an impressed examiner, to which was mostly due to his Patronus.

He hesitated, and finally, while mentally reviewing his potion books in his head, he dashed to the dungeons. _Oh faeces. What is Snivellus doing here?_ Harry swore, mentally.

"Potter. While I miss the tranquillity of Hogwarts when you were gone, it cannot be avoided that I will be able to take pleasure in seeing you fail your Potions, when you have been absent for two years without brewing, doubtlessly any morsel of information that actually made it through is gone. I appreciate seeing you fail your Potions."

With that sarcastic wit of his, the ex-Potions Master left. Harry snarled, and the examiner behind the desk soon brought him back to Earth.

"Mr Potter? Do you mind brewing the… Draught of Living Death? Not overly hard for one that had breezed past his other O.W.L.s I presume?"

And for the next hour, Harry had to stand someone literally breathing down his neck when he was chopping the ingredients, stirring the potion, and even bottling it. Harry started to wonder if it was the examiner who rubbed off on Snape, or was it the other way round. Harry placed his final product in a vial, and gave it to the examiner, who was quite, suffice to say, impressed.

He was dismissed at four, after some questions on the theory of potions making, especially when Harry Potter did not exactly follow the instructions in his book. He rushed to the Great Hall, when he noticed that it was merely four in the afternoon. He had two hours till dinner, so he decided to coup himself in the library, being that there was no where else he could be, besides his dormitory or the Room of Requirements.

Harry turned at his last thought, and scrambled upstairs, away from the disgusting dungeons. He screeched to a stop in front of the statue, and soon, a door appeared, and Harry entered. The library in the Room of Requirements was way more splendid than the one Madam Pince was looking after. He chose a book, and sat down to read for the next two hours, before his biological clock, his stomach reminded him.

He groaned, and barely made it to the entrance when he was smashed on the back by one raving hungry ghost, namely Ronald Bilius Weasley, while Hermione was walking behind, muttering something about "Boys!"

She had dashed forward when she noticed the sprawling figure of one confused Harry Potter, and helped him up, before starting to blab on the day's lessons when Harry silenced her with his palm, and they entered the Great Hall, and settled down beside a devouring Ronald Weasley, who had piled his plate so, that it appeared to be a small wall. Dumbledore was seated behind the staff desk, and he seemed bursting with a piece of information he wanted to share badly, but had to keep it in. Harry smacked his head, resisting his mirth at the Headmaster's behaviour. _For gods of… Why does Dumbledore seemingly act like an old man and a child at once?_

Harry turned back to his dinner, while miles away, in the Malfoy Manor, one Tom Marvolo Riddle was gripping his head in pain, and the Bellatrix Lestrange besides him, cooing in a sickening way was of no help.

"Back off!" The voice of Voldemort rang through the halls, vitriol and venom present in huge quantities.

"My lord, I only wished to…"

"_CRUCIO!_"

Bellatrix Lestrange doubled on the floor, body wrecked with pain. The Dark Lord was irritated, and when he was, his _Crucios_ tended to be more painful. She now fully appreciated why Alice and Frank Longbottom went mad. Crucio had the tendency to drive one insane.

Tom Riddle was both enjoying himself, and restraining himself from joining her on the floor. The pain in his head was getting bad, and he felt like his brain was expanding and squishing against his skull.

"Scram."

Bellatrix Lestrange took the cue, and struggling with her burnt nerves, crawled out. Voldemort then returned to his former position of cradling his head.

"Damn that stupid Potter boy. This headache has been going on for the last two years, and now it amplifies. I have not even an inkling on whether he is still alive, or not."

Voldemort shuffled in his robes, fishing for a potion he had Severus make a carton of phials of. Finding his prize, he downed the Headache Numbing Potion, while his arch-nemesis was seated many miles away, joking, and without that IRRITATING pain.

Harry Potter was being congratulated by his friends for acing his first four O.W.L.s, while Hermione Granger was giving him the _Are-You-Sure-You-Remembered-Everything _Look.

Dumbledore rose, to give the announcement he was holding in.

"Dear Students, with careful consideration, and double checking, me and my colleagues have decided to integrate the Yule Ball back to Hogwarts customs, so as to keep the spirits up. As per the Ball few years prior, only fourth years and above may come, and if any first to third year feel like going, you will have to see if your seniors decide to invite you or not. Sneaking in will trigger the Age Line, and those that have seen Mr Fred and George Weasleys'… aftermath would be indisposed to attempt it. The Ball will be held 30th of November, a Monday."

Harry and Ron blanched at the thought, while Hermione laughed at their reactions, drawing the notice of the entire cohort of students gathered. Harry noticed, uncomfortably that most of the first to third years were giving him looks that triggered his goosebumps.

Sure to speak, this happened over the next two days he took his O.W.L.s, to which he was pretty sure he got everything correct, him being able to access his textbooks due to his skill with Occlumency aiding him. Truth to be told, he was getting irritated with the attention he was getting, and Hermione noticed that, and loudly proclaimed, on the Third of September, to the horror of a certain jealous Ronald Bilius Weasley, who was about to ask her, that she was Harry's partner to the ball.

After her proclamation, she blushed and ran away, while Harry Potter was stunned, and stood there, in denial that she would to that and shock. He could not believe that he was going to the ball with Hermione! He then proceeded to catch the Headmaster, who was on his way to his office, and managed to procure permission to visit Gringotts over the weekend, as long as he arrived back before seven in the evening.

----

Harry Potter relaxed in his Dormitory, the events of the day unfolding. He had finished his last… second last, aside from Astronomy, and the two had two free periods, so he decided to catch up with them, and the rest that could spare time. The weather on the Fourth was decent, and it was windy as they relaxed under their favourite tree…

* * *

"_It was fantabulous Harry! You should have seen Dumbledore! He…"_

"_The Prophecy was safe, in the end, and Dumbledore said he would tell you when time is ripe…"_

"_Stop interrupting me Hermione! Didn't you know that's rude?"_

_The two quarrelled, before a cough from Harry Potter brought them back to earth. They then concluded their tales, and Harry was about to leave for his next test when the next sentence by Ronald Bilius Weasley stopped him in his tracks._

_"How could I forget! Oh yeah Harry? Me and Hermione are dating."_

_Harry felt his heart break into a million pieces there and then. He turned around, and Hermione managed to catch a fleeting look of absolute sorrow before Harry slammed his Occlumency shields on maximum, and his face was now an emotionless mask. He curtly nodded, before moving off. Hermione wanted to chase after him and show him the parchment she kept close to her for the last two years, but she couldn't bear to risk Ron's friendship. And that should it not be the guy who made the first move? She hesitated, and in that instant, Ronald and her almost fell as Harry's sorrow went unchecked._

* * *

Harry relaxed in his room, which was now a total mess due to his sorrow releasing itself. Sighing, he fixed it with a wave of his hand, before taking out some ingredients, to boil a cauldron of Calming Draught. His heart was broken, in millions of pieces, and for once, he was not sure if time could heal all wounds. 

On the other side of the Dormitory, Hermione Granger was crying her heart out on her pillow, now soaked with her tears. _Why!_ She screamed mentally. _Why am I such a pathetic coward!_ She slowly cried herself to sleep, while the man of her dreams was busily hovering over a cauldron of potion, slowly simmering.

_

* * *

_

_"There you go, Albus. Next time, remember to eat lesser sweets."_

_"ARGH!!!"_

Albus Dumbledore woke up, shocked, his sleeping cap hanging crooked in front of his face, from the violent outburst he had.

"This is the last time I eat a Cockroach Cluster before I sleep…"

End of Chapter Seven.

* * *

A/N : Don't hurt me… Just review, though, wouldn't you folks? 

Next chapter's going to be a headache for me… possibly ridiculously long. I don't know. The… inspiration, so to speak, in writing this chapter is wearing off, as I had to keep referencing to websites, being that I do not have my HP books with me now. Thus this chapter may be a bit rusty and weird, but no worries. Hopefully the next chapter wouldn't. And that I've been listening to too much Evanescence – Bring Me to Life.

My pitiful attempts at humour are humorous, at the least.

Edit : Err right. Smacks head. Must remember to keep everything understandable instead of turning into Loony.


	9. The Heir

Chapter 8 : The Heir.

Harry Potter was pacing around, his eyes blood shot, in his Dormitory. It was too early for him to go down to train, too _bloody_ early for anything. It was four in the morning still, and Hermione was sleeping, or so he thought. _Damn her and Ron. Damn them all to hell. DAMN THEM! How could she… HOW COULD SHE!_ Harry felt an urge to go over and blast the living daylights out of Hermione Jane Granger, before proceeding to blast Ronald Bilius Weasley to Pluto. His room started turning into a mess again, and Harry Potter made a mental note to stick everything down before he started raving.

Hermione Granger was crying again. She had woken up in the dead of the night, after a particularly horrible nightmare…

(Flashback.)

They were seated in the Great Hall, where somehow, only Harry, Ron, and she were there. Then, Voldemort rushed in, and the Dark Lord killed Ron without a second thought, and he and Harry fought half heartedly, which Harry lost, and he was subject to multiple Crucios. She screamed, but she was forced to sit there and watch through the whole thing.

"I… Hate… YOU!"

Harry's last sentence rang through the entire halls, and he was facing Hermione, an expression of utmost hatred on his face. Voldemort laughed, before a flash of green light made Hermione sink into darkness, her mind only on what was last said by Harry Potter, the man she loved…

(End Flashback.)

She had woken with a sweat. _What in the world is this? I do not have a mind link with Voldemort unlike Harry… I do think a meeting with the Headmaster is in order the next thing tomorrow. Should I continue with Ron? I like him, that much I know, but as a sisterly affection. He took it wrongly, and now Harry doubtlessly is being destroyed inside out by it! Why did I even accept to be his girlfriend? Should I break up with him? But it would shatter his heart… But if I don't, I'm lying to myself and Harry. Harry deserves better than he has now. That decides it. As soon as I get an opportunity, I'm breaking up with Ron._

With that decided, Hermione Granger drifted off to sleep, where those horrifying dreams did not bother to make their entrance.

Harry Potter was currently indulging in a book, which he had _appropriated_ from the Restricted Section of the library. He was trying hard, very hard to keep his mind of thoughts of a certain girl sleeping opposite his room. He closed the book when it indicated it was around five, and went to exercise, before finally emerging in the Great Hall, earlier than most, and was about to leave, when the Headmaster appeared, seemingly pale, and Harry crossed over.

"I'm fine Harry, it's just my nightmare."

"If you say so, Professor. I'll be off to Gringotts if anyone needs me."

And with that, Harry Potter disappeared, without a hint of a sound, and Dumbledore was mortified. No one can Apparate from inside Hogwarts. No one at all. Except Harry Potter and Dumbledore himself, he thought. There were specific wards to ensure that no one could Apparate, not even the Headmaster. He could, because his Apparation was different from the form usually used. Unless…

* * *

In Diagon Alley, no one took notice of a boy, who had suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, and walked down without so much as a second glance as people start to link two with two and notice how much the boy resembled Harry Potter. Harry walked up to the goblin bank, Gringotts, and entered into their atrium, transfiguring his school robes into something more casual. He had barely made it to the counter, when Griphook motioned to him. 

"Mr Potter? Mr Ragnok is expecting you."

"Lead the way, Mr Griphook. Gringotts is a maze to me."

Griphook seemed amazed that Harry could remember his name, but filed that aside, and lead the young Potter to Ragnok's office.

"Mr Potter? Enter."

Harry entered into the not so familiar office, and sat down in the chair motioned to him. Ragnok was nervous, as apparent by the flexing of his long fingers.

"It is not my job to handle such affairs, as it usually falls to the Director of Inheritance and Estate to handle these matters, but due to the amount of inheritance left to you, and the explicit instructions by the owners of the wills that I must handle it. Please follow me."

Ragnok pulled at a torch on the wall, and a passageway appeared. He mentioned for Harry to follow him, and they were walking down, and Harry felt that the floor was getting wet. They seemed to be going beyond sea level, and Harry could not help but feel a bit of paranoid. They soon emerged into a large chamber, as large as the Great Hall back in Hogwarts. However, the room was circular, and the ceiling was domed. In the centre was an obelisk, adorned with many runes. Harry felt a great amount of power emanate from the room, and he entered, hesitantly.

Ragnok signalled him to the obelisk.

"This is the obelisk passed down since time from our forefathers. This is the ritual for the Potter family. The other families have their separate ones, different from the standard Gringotts ritual. Please kneel before the obelisk as it determines your identity and validates your claims."

Harry did as instructed, and felt something probe into his mind. His mental shields seemed of no use to this foreign influence, and Ragnok spoke, when he noticed Harry's face.

"This is not Legilimency, my boy. Be at ease. It only validates your identity and other matters."

Harry relaxed, and felt the tendrils recover and retract into the obelisk. The ground lighted up, and Harry felt a strange calm wash over him. Ragnok motioned for Harry to stick his hand out. Harry followed the instruction, and Ragnok proceeded to give Harry a small cut on his fingers, and his blood dripped onto the obelisk, and the entire room shone, before a ring appeared on the top of the obelisk.

"The Potter signet rig, if you will."

Harry grabbed the ring, and the room shone for a moment, before it went totally calm again. He wore the ring on his ring finger on his left hand. He thought he could feel a wave of calm wash over him, as the ring adjusted to his finger size. He healed his wounds quickly with a healing spell. Ragnok then motioned him up again, when they were back in Ragnok's office, he pulled another torch, and another passageway opened. Ragnok motioned Harry to follow him, and Harry felt sickened as they went down another passage. How many passage ways are there in his damned office?

The room was similar to the one prior, except that in the centre, stood a rock, with a sword sticking out of it.

"This is the Le Fay, Pendragon, and Merlin room. I will await you outside, whether you prove worthy or not."

With that cryptic comment, Ragnok exited, and Harry was left, clueless on what to do. He went over to the rock, and suddenly, the ground shook, as three statues emerged from the shadows. One was the Prince of Enchanters, the other Morgan Le Fay, the third King Arthur.

"Who seeks my lineage?" Echoed the three, and Harry responded confidently.

"Harry James Potter, heir of the Potter line, seeks it."

"You have no need to be nervous boy. My test, dear Harry, is that you must pull out the sword that lies in the stone." Said King Arthur. "For only my worthy descendants can perform the feat." There was a weird glint,seemingly remembrance, in King Arthur's eyes when he said that.

Harry made sure he had a firm grip around the hilt of the sword, and tugged at it. To the statue's amusement, Harry tugged too hard, so hard that when the stone was freed, he fell backwards, and the sword knocked against his head.

"Ouch."

"You have proven yourself worthy of the Pendragon line. Carry yourself well, and keep in control of your strength."

The statue retreated into the darkness.

"My test, young Harry, is that you must be able to levitate my statue. Only one with sufficient power can do it."

And indeed it was, and Merlin found himself underestimating the young Enchanter when he could only see dirt, as he heard Le Fay giggle below him, while an apologetic Harry relaxed his levitation spell, and Merlin landed back on earth, safely.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the Merlin line. Carry yourself well, and keep your powers in check."

Merlin chuckled, as his statue retreated back into the darkness.

"My test, Harry, is that you manage to impress me with your power and general character, and having said so, you certainly have struck me with the uprightness of your character, for even though I am a statue, I still have an undetectable form of Legilimency, and your power, as demonstrated when you hurled Merlin into the ceiling."

Morgan Le Fay chuckled at the thought, before she caught a wisp of what Harry was thinking.

"You must be wondering why these tests are so easy, are you not? And why do we speak in modern English, instead of the Old English? The sword and rock combination is the exact same pair that Arthur himself had pulled out, ages ago. Only those worthy can actually pull it out. Far greater man had tried, and only Arthur could. Merlin, although his statue appears light, would take someone quite powerful to levitate, and with your wondrous performance, apparently either Merlin lost weight, or you are very powerful, as, or even more powerful than Merlin himself. As for mine, if someone manages to pass their tests, would just require a test of character to satisfy them, and myself. If one fails a test amongst us three, he is deemed unworthy, and that is why no ring appeared when you passed their tests. In regards to our language, if we do not speak like so, I do think you will find it hard to understand what we are saying."

She paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"We have more gifts to give you, but the ones Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga wish to give you are similar. You may think that you might not be able to prove yourself worthy, but I have faith in you. Remember our advice. It is our gift. You have proven yourself worthy amongst us three, and go forth, heir of Pendragon, Le Fay, and Merlin, to better the world with your new found status. It has since been more than thousand years before someone like you came. Good luck, Harry."

With that concluding statement, she disappeared, and three rings appeared in front of him. He grabbed them, and the room pulsed with power once more, and it died down. Harry walked out of the room, and soon found himself in Ragnok's office once more.

"Ragnok? I only have such a long finger."

The last ring was threatening to fall off, when Harry stacked them up on his ring finger.

"Cast _Addo_ on the rings."

Ignoring Harry as he took out his wand, Ragnok reached for another torch. There was a flash of light as the four rings merged together, and when the light died down, the signet ring on his finger was alternating between the four crests. Harry raised his eyebrows, and placing his hands at his side, he followed down another passageway.

They soon emerged in a similar room, except in the centre was a stone Gargoyle, similar to the one guarding Dumbledore's office, and there was a circular depression around the Gargoyle, and from the depression four points were set in the stone floor, in the four cardinal directions. At the point where the line met the wall, was a recession, and nothing could be seen. The entire chamber radiated magic, and the four points seemed to be a sort of a lens, a focusing point. The Gargoyle had a hand out, in the form of a bowl. Ragnok motioned him to drop a few drops of blood in the bowl, which was filled with the silvery liquid. The bowl resembled a pensieve, and Harry did what Ragnok was doing, only to see the elderly goblin retreat out, doubtlessly back to his office.

The first drop of blood made the liquid flash red, the second green, and it soon flashed in the colours of the four Hogwarts houses, and when it became silvery again, Harry healed his finger. Suddenly, the outstretched hand rose to the Gargoyle's mouth, and the liquid was drained down the mouth, if it could be described as so. The eyes flashed, and the hand moved back to the original position.

"Who seeks the lineage of the founders?"

Boomed the ancient voice, old and seemingly rusty, if it could be aptly described as so. Harry jumped at the voice, for the mouth of the Gargoyle did not move. He cursed himself for his stupidity, and loudly intoned.

"I, Harry James Potter, heir of the Pendragon, Le Fay, Merlin, and Potter lines, humbly seeks the lineage of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"And for what reason do you think it due to you?"

Harry faltered. He did not really think about that, but merely went along with the goblins. He thought hard for a moment, and answered.

"I do not know."

"Very well. You have passed the first, second and third test, in which you proved your pureness of blood, pureness of magic, pureness of morals, namely honesty, and not fooling me with your delusions of grandeur. I shall leave the rest to the founders."

The Gargoyle tipped the remnants of the silvery liquid, which was around half of the bowl, down, onto the depression. The lines shone with power, and the liquid seemed to multiply, and started spreading down the four compass points. The liquid was very viscous, flowing slowly, and when it reached the four corners at the same time, the recessions shone, and Harry blanked out from the overload of magic flooding his senses.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was lying on a bed, while four wizards and witches peered over him. 

"I told you, damn it! The spell is too powerful for our heirs' sake! Why should his mind be the host of this instead of making our statues move?"

"Shut up you dolt, Godric. May I remind you who suggested the spell?"

"Quiet you two. The boy needs some peace and quiet, not the squabbling of two bigoted wizards!"

Harry groggily pulled himself upright, to the amazement of the two women, and managed to quell the heating argument between the two men, who had temporarily paused to look at Harry. He was confused, but he did not want to show it, so he just gave a meek smile. The man decked in green with silver highlights in the back raised an eyebrow when the woman in yellow with black highlights forced a potion down his throat, while the man in red with gold accents and woman in blue with copper accents stared at him.

Harry swallowed the nasty potion, which instantly made him awake. He was not sure if it was the properties or the taste that actually did the job.

"Harry, is it? Are you alright now?" The woman in blue asked.

"Yeah. Are you the…"

"Yes, we are the founders. Or rather, the bits of souls left behind so as to be able to go through this _ceremony_ of sorts."

"So he must be Salazar," the man in green nodded, "He must be Godric," the man in red nodded, ", and you must be Rowena." The two women nodded in confirmation.

Salazar snapped first. "So why are you not kissing my feet and whimpering for forgiveness?"

Helga shot the man a death glare, before returning to Harry. "Sorry dear, he has a few nuts loose in that head of his."

Harry proceeded to take in the less than familiar looks of the Founders. Salazar was tall, lanky, with a hood drawn over his head, his eyes were piercingly green, though. His cloak was green, dull green, which made his eyes stand out. The edges were silver, and the belt had the Slytherin emblem engraved on it. Godric was fiery. His clothes were a bright red, with gold all around the edges. Actually, not robes. They resembled armour more, and he had the Sword of Gryffindor around his hips. The auburn hair was kept short, and he had a goatee. His eyes burned with emotion, and the irises were a blazing red. He was tall, even taller than Harry. Rowena was in a blue dress, which accentuated her curves and she was wearing heels. She had a pendant with the Ravenclaw emblem engraved on it, and copper skirted around the edges, ending with a effect that seemed like wings were sprouting. Her eyes radiated wisdom, and she had blue eyes. She was around 1.7meters in height. Helga had a more modest waist line, and she was decked in yellow with black accents in a fashion similar to Professor Sprout. She was slightly portly, and radiated warmth. She was the shortest of them all, a measly 1.6 meters.

"Truth to be told, I did not really expect to see you all as _living_ souls. I expected something like talking statues."

"We get that a lot Harry, but it is rude to gape."

Harry shut his mouth in accordance to Helga's statement, and Godric spoke.

"You are the King of the House of Pendragon," the fiery man spoke,"And the rightful heir to my ancestral line"

"You are also the Lord of the House of Merlin," Rowena spoke, "And the rightful heir to my ancestral line."

"You are indeed the Lord of the House of Potter," Helga chimed," And the rightful heir to my ancestral line."

"It seems, by unfortunate circumstances, and sheer luck, you are Lord of the House of Le Fey," Salazar sneered, all too similar to a certain Professor," And the rightful Heir to my ancestral line."

"Speak up boy, we do not have all day." Salazar snapped, after noticing the look on Harry's face.

"I thought Tom Marvolo Riddle was your Heir? And what about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Salazar gave what could be described as a look of extreme disgust, before hissing in Parseltongue.

"_Do not speak to me about that brainless fool." _Salazar hissed in Parseltongue, glaring at the impudent boy, daring him to make a comeback.

"_I was just… curious. I did not mean to infuriate you."_

Salazar jumped, so did the rest, when they realised that Harry could speak Parseltongue. It was slightly unnerving. Rowena cocked her eyebrows at that.

"Interesting. It seems that there are much more to you than you reveal. To your question, Salazar created the Chamber when he came back wasted after a visit to the pub, if memory serves me right." They smirked amongst themselves at that, while Salazar's eyes thinned in anger. It was then he felt the attack of Legilimency on him. Of course, his Occlumency shields were unfortunately down when he entered, and he felt himself rapidly going through his life, and he smirked as Rowena went through a grey area during the time he spent training. He saw her eyebrows cock at that, and she continued to probe, before she sent a devious glance at Salazar, who was shifting uncomfortably at the glance. Obviously she saw the basilisk. Her Legilimency was different from what he had felt from others, especially the feeling he got when he tried to lie to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's Legilimency had a backlash, in which Harry would always cringe a bit if the Headmaster dwelled too long. Rowena's was simply… soothing. It was then he made the mental link to all the rituals he had been through. One thing he could say was that these people were hard core Legilimency fans.

"He has been through much more ordeals and tribulations than others at his age, yet there exists a insatiably eager thirst for knowledge. However, his true power is inhibited by something…" She delved deeper into his past. Harry felt her probing stop, as she pondered in her own thoughts. However, the feeling of the tendrils Legilimency did not stop, and he felt the presence of three others, which definitely meant the others were doing the same thing.

"He is very loyal," Hufflepuff stated, "almost to a fault. In face of evidence he shows ability to admit his mistakes. He cares deeply for his friends, even though they had betrayed him before."

"Yet he is blinded in his loyalty," Salazar retorted, with a hint of amusement on his face. "He accepts those that cannot help, but shuns those than can."

"Because they are Slytherins? Doubtlessly he is blind, but betrayal at a young age makes you fonder of what you have." Godric defended Harry. "The lack of affection at a young age makes him sensitive to the miniscule amount of it, and would hoard it if possible." This argument made Salazar's eyebrows rise.

"His courage runs deep inside. He has faced danger that no one has face before, not once, but more than thrice." Godric continued his analysis, ignoring Salazar in the process. "He stands true and sticks to his beliefs in face of pressure. He does not give in to pressure, even when it overwhelms him."

"He has faced true loss. Doubtlessly he blames himself for it." Rowena spoke calmingly, soothing the raging emotions in Harry's mind. "He has those he cared for taken away at a tender age… and more crucial to him has also been ripped away."

"But it is not his fault." Helga spoke, with a frown. "Doubtlessly due to his upbringing, or rather, the lack of it."

"We must judge him on his character and beliefs alone, not the fault of his upbringing or peers. Or protectors, for that matter." Godric argued. "But it must be admitted that he has the strongest character in… what is it, 1000 years? I don't really have a good sense of time."

Salazar remained hidden in the shadows, before he spoke moments later. All too familiar to a certain greasy Professor.

"He has been marked by those that seek my ancestral line, and failed miserably." Salazar paused. "This link seeps his power to sustain the other, and restrains his natural abilities. He possesses a cunning even I would have been proud to have, but he subdued it due to the machinations of others. He allows himself to be carried by the masses in trivial matters, not knowing that it is often the trivial that leads to the big."

At that, Harry rose and would have managed to land a hex on Salazar to defend his name, if not for the hands of Gryffindor nudging his arms away and the hex missed, and dissipated harmlessly.

"Courage indeed! He would have managed hexed you if not for me. Calm down, Harry, for even you realise the truth behind the statement."

Harry looked at Salazar, where a tint of respect and amusement seemed to creep into the man's eyes.

"He recognises, deep down in his being that even though he still refuses to accept it, it is a fact that there are more to the world than the light and dark. He knows grey lies in between the two. He himself is a prime example of a grey, who does not really think the light is all light as it is made out to be. Nor is the dark, but he strays more to the light side, which is fortunate in my opinion." Rowena stopped. They were finally silent, and stared at him.

"We have evaluated your character, your soul. We are ready to pass our verdicts. Helga, if you will."

The shorter Hufflepuff turned to him, her eyes locking onto his, and he felt at ease.

"Your warm heart and strength of character exhilarates me. Not before have I seen such strength in someone from your age. I, Helga Hufflepuff, do hereby judge you worthy to accept my ancestral line, and bear my crest."

Harry felt an amount of elation at that. Well, one down, three to go. Rowena turned to stare at him, her gaze never lifting.

"He has much to learn, but his potential is great. Too great to be ignored, and the character too strong to corrupt it." Ravenclaw stroked her chin, deep in thought, before smiling at him. "I, Rowena Ravenclaw, do hereby judge you worthy to accept my ancestral line, and bear my crest."

Harry smiled again, as Salazar spoke.

"His only flaw lies in his lack of confidence in his own abilities, and strength." Salazar enunciated. "Unlike those prior, I am unable to find any other flaws, save for certain habits. I, Salazar Slytherin, do hereby judge you worthy to accept my ancestral line, and bear my crest."

Harry felt exuberant and light hearted. Was he dreaming? He turned to face Gryffindor, as Godric spoke.

"Well, I must say, I'm pleased to see someone like you." The auburn man spoke. "I've never thought there would exist such a person with a mixture of our best qualities, and none of our worst. I, Godric Gryffindor, gladly judge you worthy to accept my ancestral line, and bear my crest."

"Harry James Potter," The four spoke in unison. "You have passed our tests, son of James Potter, King of the Pendragon line, Lord of the House of Potter, Le Fey, and Merlin. You have been judged worthy to receive the ancestral lines of the Four Founders. When you go from this place, you will receive our signet rings and bear the power and burden they carry."

"You can veto any decisions of the governors of Hogwarts, and circumvent them." Helga spoke, and Harry's smile widened at the though of that. Maybe he could fire Snape. Or maybe even expel Malfoy.

"You can help shape wizarding laws for years to come." Rowena joined in.

"And you can protect, and vanquish those that threaten those you care about." Salazar added.

"And in addition," Godric spoke. "You will receive 9 gifts from us, two each, one collectively. At the beginning, we planned to give our heir five gifts, one each, one collectively. But Merlin had us soon convinced otherwise... He says that you will soon receive another present from him, so keep an eye open."

Helga spoke first. "To you my heir, I bequeath you the power of Charms. Many of the Charms you are aware off were invented and perfected by my line, and had been watered down over the ages. When you receive my gift, they will come to you like second nature. I also give you the gift of tongues. You already speak Parseltongue, but it is due to the presence of the other in you. With my gift you will speak all languages, from ancient Goblin to those of the Elves."

"To you," Rowena began, "I grant you the gift of runes, and the magic that follow them. It is lost in your time, and those that survived barely even touch the surface of it. I bequeath you the power, and the understanding of the power and its dire consequences, if abused. I also grant you the gift of the Mind Arts which I invented. You will leave here fully in control of your emotions and mind, with full understanding, and knowledge of the Mind Arts."

"To you," Salazar continued, his joy barely concealed at the thought of the mayhem the knowledge may cause, "I grant you the knowledge the Arts of Potion Making. As with Charms and Helga, my line created most, if not, all of the potions you see in existence today. Secondly, I grant you the knowledge of Curses and the Counters. They are held in reverence with some, and disgust and loath amongst others. The name Dark Arts do not truly justify their true purpose, which is to dispense justice, not to maim and destroy. Use them correctly, and wisely young one."

"To you," Godric finished, "I grant you knowledge of Transfiguration and Duelling. I would have gifted you the knowledge of how to turn into an Animagus, but I see you already have two forms. Your father already had a form when he tried, but unfortunately he failed when Salazar flat out refused him when Salazar saw what your father did to Slytherins. And that we were already not too impressed with his close-mindedness, so he was refused. Finally, I grant you the gift of my sword, and the body to use it. You will leave this place without a hint of any physical flaws, and my Sword which currently resides in the Headmaster's office, will serve you well in your quest. This leaves our collective gifts." He paused, and raised his hand, a gesture echoed by the others, which left Harry feeling worried. The gifts were mostly useless, as he knew more about Transfiguration, Charms and Runic Magic than the founders could possibly know. After all, two years of training with a certain somebody would do it to you. Knowing how to brew certain potions...

"Do not worry, young one. What we will do is to vanquish the curse which has riddled you for seventeen years. For too long has your soul laboured under the weight of the curse, granted by the one you call Voldemort, which seeps your strength and may one day endanger your existence. We shall lift the curse for evermore, and free you from the burden. You will receive all that is left of our worldly possessions that the goblins have stored for us. Doubtlessly some may have left and changed hands, but you will know what they are used for when the time is ripe. Now, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Founders, do you accept the gifts bequeathed to you?"

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"Very well then." The Four Founders started to chant in a language that Harry did not understand, but would in days to come, and these words shook him to the very core, and he released a howl as he felt knowledge flood his body. He could feel the scar twitch, before dying as a black mist was extricated from his body, and magic swirled around him, penetrating every fibre of his being from every orifice, and he felt himself sink down to the floor, detangled from the illusion, and darkness overtook him.

"No longer shall you be the vessel for Tom's soul, and you shall be free, no longer a Hocrux of his, and pass the overdue judgment to him." These were the last words he heard as he fainted.

He was woken by the Gargoyle tapping on his head. He shook his head groggily, and noticed that the Gargoyle was offering him four rings. He took them, and now the ring on his finger was literally a lightshow. They stopped glowing after a minute, which were spent in the journey back up.

He arrived in Ragnok's office as the world finally cleared. He was aware of the lack of glasses, and knew the whole thing with the Founders were not just a dream. Ragnok seemingly gave him a smile, which raised the goosebumps on Harry, as doubtlessly the Goblin was pleased at the amount of gold he had in their bank. When a goblin gives you a toothy smile, you should run as it is definitely plotting something you do not want to know about.

"Your Majesty, welcome back. Would you like to have a complete list of your current inventories? Or may I persuade you into a…"

"Not now, Ragnok. I have a migrane coming on."

"Very well. I have assigned Griphook to take care of your properties, if that is alright with you."

"It is, and I could wish for nothing better. What time is it now?"

"It is exactly five thirty in the afternoon, Your Majesty."

Harry's eyes widened, and with a crack, leaving a startled and harried Goblin behind, Apparated back to Hogwarts. Ragnok them proceeded to berate the warding team about not warding Gringotts against Apparition, and when they insisted they did, and proved it, Ragnok was left to contemplate the lack of any sense of security amongst their largest customer.

Harry landed back in the Great Hall, luckily devoid of anyone but Hermione Granger, who had escaped the library, as "Ferret was there." He nodded at her direction vaguely, and moved off, his anger and sorrow flaring up again. Hermione tore after him, and gripped him by the arms, and forced him around.

His glare melted her, it hurt her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Harry cut in.

"Ron's probably waiting for you somewhere."

She could hear the hurt, the sorrow, the disappointment in the voice. She steeled herself, and glared back at him. She could tell from his reactions that he did not expect her to react in this way. She pulled out the piece of parchment, which she knew he recognised by the look on his face. Thinking that sufficient, she expanded it and shoved it in his face, trying to keep the brimming tears in. To her horror, he replied in a nondescript way.

"Why do you still keep that?"

She would have turned around and stomped off to pout and plot revenge if she did not detect the masked emotions raging underneath the calm demure. She knew that Harry was an unconfident prick, but she did not expect that. She knew that she would have to knock him off the wall, so to speak, and decided that her actions spoke better than words, and her lips met his, ferociously.

Harry was at the least, shocked. He thought Hermione had loved Ron at first, and when she produced the carefully kept parchment, he knew she loved him, but he could not bear to break Ron's heart, and possibly ending the friendship he valued. Her kiss had surprised him, and it kicked conscience to the kerb, and he kissed her back with the same amount of emotions behind it.

The students passing by the passageway gave them a standing ovation, as they blushed and broke apart. They went in their respective ways, and Hermione was about to leave for her Dormitory when she spotted a familiar red-head sticking out of a passage. She crept closer, but Ron must have created proximity charms, and he withdrew his head sharply, only to see the raging figure of a certain Hermione Granger close down on him. He struggled to get away, but Hermione was too fast and it was then she knew the truth.

She now appreciated how Harry had felt at first, when she saw the haphazardly dressed Luna Lovegood and a blushing Ronald Weasley in the same passage. Ron bore a few hickeys on his neck, and so did Luna. Luna stared at Hermione with her usual dreamy way, but Hermione could tell that the girl was embarrassed. Often Hermione had wondered how would she feel if the one she loved betrayed her, and surprisingly, she felt fine. Perhaps it was because she had declared her love for Harry prior, and she faked a rage, in order not to have people suspicious.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

Ron blubbered while Luna started taking an interest on the interesting patterns on the floor. A crowd gathered, and Hermione could see Harry making his way over. Of course, Ron had seemed shocked at the appearance of Harry, and his feet shuffled even more, seemingly wishing to dig a hole and bury himself there and then.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"Nothing Harry, just that I've found Ron cheating on me with Luna." The next part was whispered to Harry, and he resisted a grin. _"And I have the perfect excuse to break up with him." _

Hermione returned to her _rage_, and screamed the last part, while Ron seemed shocked.

"WE ARE THROUGH, RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Mione, are you breaking up with…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT SICKENING NICKNAME, AND YES, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

Hermione flounced to the Dormitory, while Harry chased after her, playing the part of the concerned friend. Deep down inside, he was filled with disgust for Ron, especially when a _little_ probing proved that he had been cheating on Hermione for a long time. He seethed at himself for actually overlooking that. _Well never mind that. Now I have Hermione all to me, and no one is going to call me the third party._

For the first time in many years, Harry Potter gave a grin that would have made Salazar Slytherin green with envy for the evilness of it.

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

A/N : Urgh. Spent way too long doing this chapter, ended up reading than actually typing. Heh, the inspiration for the break up of Ron was really influenced by me being forced to watch too much Korean Drama. 

Review, before I sic the new and improved Harry Potter on you. May (God)/(Allah)/(Buddha)/(Whatever deity you believe in) bless your soul.

Cross out those inapplicable options.

Excuse me while I laugh at my pathetic attempts at humour. Expect another update around Sunday. I'm going to have a work filled Friday and Saturday.

Cold Turkey's work was the inspiration for the proceedings of the Founders part.


	10. The Wizengamot and What Not

A/N : I've injured my bloody left little finger and it hurts like crap whenever I move it. Stupid Chanbara can go and jump into the sea itself.

Reply to a certain anonymous reviewer.

ev, I do appreciate your criticisms, but do polish up your English grammar before commenting on mine. "On the one hand" should be rephrased as "On one hand." I was typing that way because I happened to be reading the original version of some English classics, to get some of the terminology accurate for this story. As I've stated in the first chapter, my brain works in funny ways.

Chapter 9 : The Wizengamot, and What Not.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry panted while he chased after her. Curse the school, the floor was too slippery for him to imbue his magic and chase up with her. Of course, he silently smacked himself. He skidded to a stop, and ducked into a portrait, and emerged on the other side, effectively getting ahead of a certain brunette, and she smashed into him.

"Off!"

Hermione Granger shook her head moments later, trying to clear it. For what she was gathering, she was sitting on something comfortable. She glanced downwards and stood up while apologising to Harry, as he regained his bearings.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem Hermione… Just wait for a few seconds while I recover my bearings."

They had then trooped back to their Dormitory, deep in thought, and they sat next to the other, on the same couch.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we really…"

"Yeah, we did."

An awkward silence descended on them, and neither spoke for a long time, absorbed in their thoughts.

"Well, I do think I should go and see Dumbledore for a bit. I will be at the Great Hall for dinner after that. Meet you there."

With that, Harry Potter moved off, while Hermione Granger sat there, still deep in thought.

Harry approached the Gargoyle, guessing the password. _Cockroach Cluster may have been changed_. _Now, he told me he hated Bertie Bott's…_

The Gargoyle jumped aside as Harry approached. He was amazed, and he felt the ring on his finger heat up. Doubtlessly another perk of being the Heir. No more frustrating passwords to guess.

"Come in!" The cheery voice of Dumbledore penetrated through the door.

Harry opened the door, only to find himself in a room, which was in a mess. Really, what had happened here?

"You see the results of Fawkes being… cranky. Nothing a little magic cannot solve."

With a wave of his wand, the materials on the floor gathered and tidied themselves.

"Headmaster?"

"Ah yes. I am aware that you are the heir right now, as the goblins have informed me moments prior. Lucius would not like this, I assure you."

"Bad for him, then."

"Harry, promise me that you will not abuse the authority you have. Besides, you have… 8 seats in the Wizengamot awaiting ascension. The next Wizengamot meeting is tomorrow, an urgent one, and if you do not mind, I will arrange for you to have your Wizengamot robes the first thing tomorrow at Diagon Alley. After dinner, I will bring you to the Ministry of Magic, and we will then attend to the ascension. For today, would it be sufficient if you ate your dinner here and I brief you on the proceedings of the Wizengamot?"

"I would appreciate it Headmaster."

And for the next few hours, with the exception of Dobby suddenly appearing in the room with an insane amount of food, and being promptly sent off with a note to Hermione Granger, and most of the food he came with.

He arrived at the Head Prefects Dorm, few hours later, exhausted, and terribly confused after Dumbledore shoved all his Wizengamot knowledge into a few hours. He collapsed on a sofa and slept before his head even touched it.

----

He woke to Hermione Granger staring at him. Her face was too near for comfort, and he jolted up, scaring her in the process.

"Don't scare me like that again, Harry!"

And while Harry was still trying to formulate an comprehensible answer, a flash of fire marked the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione jumped again, and clutched her heart. Dumbledore just smiled serenely at them, and motioned for Harry to join him.

"We will be back later, Miss Granger."

And with another flash, they found themselves in front of Madam Malkins. Dumbledore went in, and immediately Madam Malkin was on Harry like a blood hound. One hour later, clutching a parcel underneath his arm, Harry and Dumbledore flashed back to Hogwarts. Hermione was not in the room, doubtlessly off to the Great Hall already. Dumbledore turned around to Harry, and spoke.

"The Wizengamot meeting is after six, so I will have you eat your dinner earlier. When you are done, dress in the robes and meet me in my office. I have a Portkey that will bring us to the meeting chambers."

And without another word, Dumbledore flashed away again. Harry shrugged and placed the parcel in his trunk, and moved off to train before he finally emerged in the Great Hall, where most were done with their breakfast, and were moving off to do their assignments. He squeezed between Ron and Hermione, to which Ron was wolfing down more food, and Hermione was reading and eating at the same time. He quickly filled his plate, and finished it, before Hermione was shocked out of her stupor and noticed his existence.

"Harry! Where did you and Headmaster go this morning?"

"We went to Madam Malkins to get some robes."

"But why?"

"Err… Tell you later."

Although Hermione was bursting at the seams with more questions, she resisted. After all, Harry always fulfilled his promises.

"Anyway Ron, who is the Quidditch Captain this year?"

Ron paused in the middle of ravaging his food, and pointed to a badge on his robes.

"So… when does the trials start?"

Ron's eyes seemingly bulged, as he quickly wolfed down the rest, and rushed out the hall screaming.

"DAMN! AM I SO LATE!"

Harry turned to Hermione for an explanation of Ron's weird behaviour.

"Trials are today… about now I think."

"I see. Did you patch up your friendship with Ron? You two seemed cordial between each other."

"We came to a mutual agreement this morning, that our ex-relationship was going to fail in the end, and we promised to remain friends."

"Oh, I see."

Harry stood up, and with a deft turn, Apparated to the Dorm, shocking the hell out of Hermione, to which she started mumbling about how Apparation was barred from Hogwarts due to the wards as per _Hogwarts, A History._

----

Harry carried his Lightning Bolt to the Quidditch pitch, where there was already a long line in place. Heads turned as some gasped when they recognised the broom slung over his shoulders. He queued up in the Seeker line, which was ridiculously short as compared to other lines. There were only four people including Harry.

Ron was acting as Keeper, and was currently saving goals sent by those that want to take up Chaser positions. The Beaters were trying to distract the Chasers. Soon, a number was chosen, and the Seeker trials were finally up. Most of the rejected players stayed behind to see, and Ron grinned at Harry.

"Alright! I will release twelve Snitches into the air. The one that catches the most gets the position."

The seekers mounted their brooms, and Ron released the twelve Snitches, which disappeared immediately. Harry shot off like a bullet, and caught two unsuspecting Snitches immediately, while the others gave him glares. Nearly fifteen minutes later, Harry managed to catch all the snitches, with him using some tactics to mislead the others. The Lightning Bolt was awesome, that much could be said. It accelerated rapidly, going from nought to a hundred in six seconds, could reverse as fast as it accelerated, and it had a high top speed. Acceleration tapered of at around two hundred per hour, and was non-existent at three hundred. The rest gave him jealous looks at his broom, while Ron fawned over it.

"My god Harry, can I have a ride on it?"

"Sure thing, Ron, but don't crash it."

Ron proceeded to have fun for the next hour, and they were then chased off my Madam Hooch, as they had exceeded the allocated time. They went to the Great Hall to have some lunch. After that, Ron left to get some parchment and quills to do his homework, while Harry cooped himself in the Library reading up on the Wizengamot proceedings. When it was five thirty, he replaced the book he was reading, and left the library, and arrived at his Dormitory five minutes later.

He proceeded to unfurl the robe, and quickly wore it, and decided to see himself in the mirror. He brushed his fringe upwards, to notice that the scar was way more diminished than before, and if you were looking at him from far, you probably could not even see it. The Wizengamot robes were grand, with a wizard robe in grey beneath, a sleeveless jacket like clothing on top. Both were adorned with intricate patterns, and on the sleeveless jacket, were eight crests on the right breast area. He Apparated to the Great Hall, ate his dinner quickly, then Apparated to Dumbledore's office, as Dumbledore instructed him to keep his current status a secret. He disillusioned his ring, and he knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Harry opened the door to find Dumbledore decked in similar robes, save for him having only one crest, and a hat perched on top of his head.

"What is that hat for, Headmaster?"

"Call me Albus, for now you are of equal footing with me, as members of the Wizengamot. Or Chief Warlock. The hat is what is required of the Chief Warlock to wear, as a sign of status. Grab hold of this lemon drop."

Harry grasped one end, and Dumbledore grabbed the other, and mumbled beneath his breath. The familiar jerking of his navel reminded him why he hated Portkeys. He arrived in front of two wooden doors, their frame gold. Dumbledore turned to him, and whispered instructions.

"When I mention your name, you will enter. If other people are also behind this door, they are also the same as you, awaiting ascension."

Dumbledore briskly went into another door at the side, and Harry casted a spell to make his ears very sensitive to sound, and he could hear people drawing into the room, and seating on the chairs. No one paid much attention to him, as they entered from other doors. Harry turned around when he heard someone coming towards him. What is _Draco Malfoy, amazing bouncing Ferret doing here? Don't tell me that because his father is in Azkaban, he has ascended as the Lord of the House of Malfoy? This sucks. Big time."_

Draco seemed surprised to find Harry there, but ignored Harry and continued to stand in front of the door. Harry could hear the noise stop, and heard the voice of Dumbledore ring out.

"Attention please! This meeting of the Wizengamot has officially begun."

The room finally quietened down.

"Firstly, there are two matters of ascension we are required to take care of. The first, the ascension to one seat, the seat of Malfoy laid claim to by Draco Malfoy, current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. Are there any objections?"

By the silence, there were none, and Draco fiddled with his ring. Harry smirked, and leant back onto the wall.

"Since there are none, Mr Malfoy, you may enter and take your seat."

The doors opened automatically, and Draco's entrance was met with warm applause.

"The second, the ascension to eight seats…"

Dumbledore's voice was buried deep beneath the sound of people talking to their neighbours about it. After all, Dumbledore had warned him that from the creation of the Wizengamot, no one actually claimed more than two seats. His eight seats was considered a miracle.

"SILENCE!"

One thing Harry had to credit Dumbledore was his voice. He was able to speak in a normal voice and make adults flinch like children being caught red-handed, and when he roared like just now, everyone would listen. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that if Dumbledore roared like that at Tom Riddle, even the Dark Lord would flinch.

"As I was saying, the ascension to eight seats, the seat of Pendragon, Le Fey, Merlin, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw laid claim to by Harry James Potter, current King of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Le Fey, Merlin, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The goblins have verified his Kingship and Lordships. Are there any objections?"

"I have, Chief Warlock."

"State your objection, Lord Zambini."

"Harry Potter is too young to take any important role in the fate of the Wizarding World!"

At that, Harry thought he could hear a few people back up Zambini's claim.

"If you remember, Lord Zambini, he already stuck his hand into the fate of our world at the tender age of one."

That silenced the protestors, but Zambini spoke again.

"He is merely but a child, Chief Warlock. Surely you are not serious."

"If you realise, Lord Zambini, he is over the legal age of seventeen. He is an adult now."

"But he has no experience!"

"I do not think meeting the Dark Lord a few times do not count."

There was a great uproar at that, and there were a few discussions amongst the rest. Zambini cleared his throat, effectively silencing the rest as he spoke again.

"As you have said, he is merely seventeen. In fact, we are not even sure if he was not hiding away with his Dark Lord in the two years he was missing!"

Harry nearly emptied his stomach at the thought of that.

"You have a fertile imagination Lord Zambini. The Dark Lord will not allow such a powerful person near him."

Zambini was silent for a moment, but he spoke moments later, with an edge in his voice.

"He is too young. It would be an insult to the rest of us if someone so fresh was admitted, and given eight seats."

"Then may I ask, Lord Zambini, why did you not disapprove of young Lord Malfoy's claim?"

That shut the man up, and when he spoke, Harry could hear the defeat in the man's voice.

"I have no further objections, Chief Warlock."

"Very well. Since there are no further objections, Mr Harry Potter, you may enter and claim your seat."

Harry strode through the opening doors. The Wizengamot room was grand, grandeur at it's finest. There were fifty seats, all labelled on the back. The room was circular, and topped off with a dome. There was a balcony, where the non-members could watch the proceedings. The people seated there were the Department Heads, and Harry could see Mr Weasley looking as though he had been Stupefied. Harry froze Fudge's face in his memory, and he thought he would earn quite a sum if he sold Umbridge's photo where she had a fish-out-of-water look, which she was sporting now. He turned towards where Dumbledore was seated, and he could see two chairs behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore was seated on a raised platform, and there was a step with five chairs on it. There was another empty chair in the middle of the members. He glanced at Dumbledore, questioning him.

"Lord Potter. If you will show your ring to these chairs, they will join and form your chair."

Harry raised his arms, and the chairs shone. The two chairs behind Dumbledore shone Merlin and Pendragon, the chair in the midst of the members Potter, and those on the steps Le Fey, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The chairs seemed to suddenly jump and they merged into a chair, just behind Dumbledore, who was looking at Harry with a twinge of amusement on his face.

"It seems that your combined power is greater than mine. Only Pendragon and Merlin can override my… ultimatums."

There was a row at this, for it was rude to be actually seated behind the Chief Warlock. Harry tried to lift the _accursed_ chair up, but failed. It was most securely locked to the floor, and neither the Levitating charm nor _Lift_ could make it move.

"Do not bother, Harry. It cannot be removed by any means I know off, inclusive of levitation, chopping the floorboards, and many other methods."

So, Harry sat resignedly on the chair, while the tall hat Dumbledore wore obstructed his view. The meeting had proceeded pretty smoothly, taking into consideration a boy claiming eight seats and was seated behind the Chief Warlock.

----

"How was it, Harry?"

"Confusing."

"It will pass with time. Do not worry, why, even I was confused when I attended for the first time."

"And that coming from the most intelligent man in the world currently does not soothe my addled brains."

"Well, do I need to call Poppy?"

Harry Potter was out of the office as quick as he could, while Dumbledore laughed, and Fawkes trilled in amusement.

----

"Harry, would you mind telling me what is going on?"

Hermione had managed to latch to him rather like a leech as he entered his sanctuary.

"Err… this is a long tale. Do you mind if I get comfortable first?"

After finally finishing in his endeavour to tell her about him being the Heir, which lead to her looking flabbergasted. He left her alone to process the information, and he relaxed on his bed, and promptly drifted off to sleep.

----

The sight of two hooting owls perched on the bedposts woke Harry Potter out of his stupor quickly.

It was a nice Monday morning, the birds were chattering in the forest. There was a calm breeze, the sky was clear, devoid of any clouds, and the sun shine on the earth while Harry Potter was temporarily stunned.

He moved clumsily, and undid the parchment on the owls' foot. One bore the crest of the Ministry, the other the crest of Gringotts.

He opened the Ministry letter apprehensively, and his eyes widened as he read, and he let off a whoop of celebration.

The Ministry Of Magic,

Wizarding Examinations Authority,

Head Examiner,

Griselda Marchbanks.

RE: O.W.L.s Results.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you of your O.W.L.s results are as follows. Please send a reply to confirm your N.E.W.T.s subjects._

_Study of Ancient Runes – O_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Astronomy – O_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms – O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O_

_Divination – E_

_Herbology – O_

_History of Magic – O_

_Muggle Studies – O_

_Potions – O_

_Transfiguration – O_

_Yours,_

_Griselda Marchbanks._

Harry immediately scribbled his reply on some spare parchment, and sent it off, confirming that besides Divination, he was taking the 11 subjects for his N.E.W.T.s. He opened the Gringotts letter, and something fell out. While bending over to retrieve the object, he quickly read the letter.

_Gringotts Bank,_

_London Division,_

_Diagon Alley,_

_Head Goblin,_

_Ragnok._

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Our Scottish counterparts have unearthed the latest Will and Testament of Merlin in his old haunt. This has been verified and checked with the Merlin that resides in the caverns of Gringotts. In the Will, Merlin has labelled you the receiver of his knowledge. Kindly pick up the mirror and allow it to transfer the memories and knowledge to you. The soul of Merlin in the statue has also requested to speak to you, via the Mirror._

_May your Vaults fill with Galleons,_

_Ragnok._

Harry picked up the Mirror, and he felt a searing pain in his head as centuries of knowledge and memories flooded his brain. He collapsed on the floor, and managed to retrieve a Headache Potion from his personal store and down it before his brain would explode.

Life fled from Harry Potter as he quickly went through the life of Merlin._Good gods. There was such carnage even in those days?! This is bad, really really bad. _

He picked up the Mirror, and the statue of Merlin peered at him.

"Do not feel disgusted of me when you view my memories. I was but a foolish young man back then."

"But…"

"And Arthur has asked me to relay a message to you. _Caledfwlch_ survives."

"What is that?"

"Check your memories—No, MY memories, Harry."

"EXCALIBUR? I thought it was tossed back into the lake!"

"And therein it lies, waiting for you to claim it."

The face disappeared, and King Arthur appeared in the Mirror.

"Dear Harry, I feel that the sword will be infinitely useful for you. Remain wary, for Tom Riddle has powerful friends."

And the face too, disappeared, and the mirror cracked. The memories soared to him, and he paled. _Was the old seer true? What am I going to do?_ His mind flittered to the memory when the old seer suddenly jerked and spoke in the very same voice that Trelawney had when she made a true prediction. _Would I one day rise and rule over Britain?_

_The day will come where King Arthur shall return. With his return comes peace, and the War will be quelled._

This fitted into his life like a jigsaw puzzle piece. Perfect fit. After all, he did _return_, so to speak, and the war was supposed to end by his hands. _Bloody hell, this is not good. I wonder if Dumbledore is still up? I could do with his advice. But first, Excalibur._

He twirled and Disapparated.

----

"Stupid Bedevere. Where in the lake is the sword?"

Harry muttered impatiently as he scoured the lake bed. It was bare, too bare for his liking. No inkling of the sword was visible. Of course, maybe the sword was only visible when the lake was full. With a swish of his hand, the lake's water flowed back in, emptying out the mine hole he drained it to. The lake filled up quickly, and soon, the mine hole was empty.

Harry grew frustrated, and was soon yelling various _passwords_ he thought it to have, in order for the _damned_ arm to rise up.

"King Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon commands you to deliver my sword to me!"

"King Arthur's Heir requires his sword!"

"Damn this to hell! _Accio Caledfwlch! Accio Excalibur! Accio Caliburns!"_

All three spells produced no visible effect.

"_I summon Caledfwlch!"_

There was a great roar, the water churned, and out of the lake bed a calamite hand rose, with the sword in it's grip. The wind resembled a gale, the leaves rustled and broke off the branches. Harry stood firm, and a woman appeared out of the lake.

"Nimue."

"Welcome, Harry James Potter."

End of Chapter 9

* * *

A/N : While it may seem that Harry is becoming the Destroyer of Worlds power type, I wouldn't go so far. My imagination can only stretch so much. Voldemort has some tricks up his sleeves, so, if you start quitting off this story as Voldemort seems like such a puny push over, there will be a twist. In the near future. 


	11. Excalibur

Chapter Ten : Excalibur.

"Welcome, Rightful Heir of _Caledfwlch_."

The Hand rose, just as how it looked in Merlin's memories. The look of a sword struck at him full force. That was definitely not Excalibur. How could that rusty old sword be it? Calling it a sword was stretching the term.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, my dear?"

"_It._"

"What?"

"I seem to remember that you were not such an irritating person in the past, Nimue."

"_Caledfwlch_, you mean?"

"Yes."

"It is here, and it is there."

"So where is it?"

"It is here, and it is there."

"_Where is it?"_

"At the Stonehenge."

"Why?"

"It is the holy sanctuary of everything. It is the most holy place on Earth, besides the Elven city of _Qintarra_. It is located not so near the city of _T'sen Ang_, home to the Arch Elves, further up the Glimmering forest. Of course, if you did actually look through Merlin's memories..."

"So why the rusty old... sword?"

"It is, so to speak, a Portkey for the sword. The sword was enchanted by Merlin himself to be the Portkey, but in those less dangerous times, the Sword was the true thing. And also, interrupting people is a bad habit, young one."

"Is_T'sen Ang_ noisy or what?"

"Their moles have avoided from damaging Stonehenge further after they were chased away."

"Doubtlessly by you, then. If those disasters were of any indication of your feisty nature..."

"You flatter me."

"Hah. So, I touch the.. sword?"

"That you do, Harry Potter."

A few freezing spells to the lake water leading to the hand later, he walked up and he grabbed the calamite arm, and with the ever familiar feeling of being tugged at the navel came, and he crashed on the ground next to Stonehenge.

"Where is this? This is NOT Stonehenge."

"The Stonehenge you see in your… books is one that was built by Muggles, the chief being a Squib that chanced upon this place. I'm beginning to think that Merlin's faith in you is... misplaced."

"So err, where's the sword?"

"Check your memories, young one."

"Err.. I see. _I summon thee, __Caledfwlch."_

The real Stonehenge resembled the Muggle one, except that this was way bigger, and grander. No words could sufficiently describe the scale of magnitude, and waves of Holy light pulsated from the centre, and slowly, a hilt emerged, then the entire sheathed blade. Harry walked over cautiously, and gripped the handle. He unsheathed the sword, mouth agape as he trailed his finger over the runes in place. They were inlaid on the flat side of the blade, glinting in the morning sun. Nimue smirked when she saw his expression, and left, seemingly back to her Lake.

He attached the sheath to his belt, and sheathed his sword, before cursing as he realised what time it was. With an inaudible crack, he disappeared from Stonehenge, when the figure in the shadow stepped out.

"Finally, the wheels of fate have begun to turn."

----

Harry landed softly in the middle of the passageway outside the Great Hall, and rushed in. Heads turned to meet him as he rushed to his seat.

"Mr Potter? Weapons are not allowed in school."

And here Snape was, passing off handed remarks and acting like a general bat.

"And who says so?"

"The rules says so. _Accio Rulebook._ Now, Clause 6, Line 7 clearly states no dangerous weapons are to be in possession of a student."

"_What rules are you speaking about, Severus?_ _There are NO rules that affect me."_

Harry strode over and with a quick summon of his quill, added "All rules are considered nullified in the case that the offender is Harry James Potter." in the general section. The sentence flashed blue, and was soon erased and re-written in the same script that made up the rest of the book, and the book closed. If looks could kill, Harry would be lying in a pool of blood now, as the Potions Master gave him death stares.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for defacing and another fifty for disrespecting the rules."

There was a great uproar at that, when the red rubies flew up, indicating the loss of a hundred points visibly.

"A hundred points to Gryffindor, and may it be set in stone that Severus Snape is barred from altering the points of any Hogwarts house until otherwise stated."

The rubies fell down again, and dust was sprawling on the floor as Harry's command was taken both literally and linguistically. Snape could only give what is best described as the face of someone who had been stunned and hexed at the same time.

Harry returned to his seat, and met with various congratulatory handshakes and slaps on the back, while the Slytherins jeered. Dumbledore seemed mildly amused, and returned to his breakfast, before his eyes jerked upwards to Harry's weapon.

"Is that the Excalibur?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

There was an audible gasp as Hermione shifted into Bookworm mode and started mumbling off the properties of the sword, while Ron was fawning over it, disgusting Harry in the process. He tried to listen to what Hermione had to say, but she was sputtering out faster that he could process, and he managed to get himself a headache in the process.

A cough by the Headmaster quietened them.

"Ahem, as you all may know, Voldemort (Various people shuddered.) is returning, and as such, I have taken the liberty to hire some security for Hogwarts. Mr Grysendifer and Mr Aracham, please."

The doors burst open, and two people strode in, military boots clicking in step on the floor, and a collective sharp intake of breathe was heard.

"Who are they?" Harry hissed to Hermione, who was currently gawking.

"Don't you know Harry? The duo are one of the most powerful Aurors! Rumour states that one of them could take on Moody easily!"

"_Who ARE they?_" Harry stressed.

"The one with the unruly hair is Grysendifer. He has taken down more Dark Wizards than the Ministry can count, although his record is not that clean. Rumour states that an entire cabinet is dedicated to him at the Ministry of Justice. The one with the sleek hair is Aracham. He is the more popular one, as his record is clean." Hermione returned to gawking as Aracham winked in their direction. _Sickening_. Harry shuddered.

Sure enough, the two were garbed in Dragon Hide, and their belt carried an assortment of weapons and wands. Their cloaks trailed behind them, and their boots were positively out of an Eighties movie, resembling World War One military issue.

Grysendifer cast a few looks around the school, seemingly trying to see if there were any potential enemies hiding in the room. _Too much like Moody,_ Harry thought. _One moment later he will be yelling 'Constant Vigilance'._ The man gave an extra hard look at Harry's weapon, before moving on. _Lucky him, his hair is easier to tame than mine._ Harry's fingers went through his hair subconsciously. Grysendifer's hair was blood-red, and his wand was around seven inches. He was clean shaven, and various minor scars decorated his face. His eyes were blue, and he was slightly shorter than his partner, who was around Harry's height.

Aracham had sleeked hair, and Harry noted that it was not like Malfoy's, which looked as though sticking charms were applied on them. Aracham's hair was more natural, and his eyes were red. He sported a dirty blonde hair colour, and his face had a little stubble, but no scars were visible. He had a six inch wand, and he cast a quick look at Harry, before walking down the centre row.

Harry shrugged, and turned back to his meal, attacking the meat with a passion. After all, it is not everyday you Apparate Cross-Continental. Hell, he was not even sure if all of him made it back. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them, and motioned them to seats at the end of the Head's Table.

"They will be enforcing security behind this walls, and do co-operate with them. All pranks will not be tolerated, and any bringing of dangerous weapons will be confiscated by them. Of course, Mr Potter is exempted from that rule. You may continue with your breakfast."

Harry nodded slightly, acknowledging the Headmaster's speech. When he felt that he was full, he was about to rise from the table when Grysendifer spoke.

"It may not be pleasurable for some of you, but the Duelling Club will be reinstated next week. Sign up on this Wednesday evening, and you will have a trial on Saturday afternoon. Only those who pass will be able to go for regular trainings on Thursday. Further details can be found on the sheet of paper currently pinned in your common rooms, and outside the staff room."

He paused for the non existent dramatic effect, and continued.

"I am aware of the inefficient teacher that had firstly introduced the Duelling Club, Gilderoy Lockhart, but be assured that this time, it will not turn out to be a train wreck."

Snickers were being heard all around, while Harry teased Hermione, causing her to pout.

"Besides, my partner and I will be assigned to two houses each, to help your head of house take care of you youngsters. Do not take us for granted, and make us for odd labour, or you will regret it. Aracham here is assigned to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I am assigned to Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

There was a collective sigh from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls, mingled with the cheering of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls. Harry and the rest of the guys gave a collective sigh at the behaviour of the girls, while Aracham flashed a smile. Grysendifer looked positively bored, and tucked himself into his meals.

Dumbledore mentioned for the school to quieten down, and he spoke again.

"Mr Potter? See me in my office after breakfast."

There was a mummer at this, and Harry wandlessly silenced a gossiping Malfoy. _Seriously, does Malfoy has gender confusion? I have no IDEA how a boy can gossip so much._ Harry nodded, acknowledging the Headmaster's order.

He swiftly left the table, not before giving a goodbye squeeze to Hermione's hands, and she blushed profusely and looked downwards, letting her hair cover her face. Harry made a slight detour to get his school supplies, and Apparated straight into the patch of floor near the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle jumped, and Harry found himself entering the room with many tinkering silver instruments.

"Harry?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

Dumbledore swivelled around, peering at Harry from his desk. He stood up, and crossed over to the Sorting Hat. He remained there for a moment, eyes glazed, doubtlessly lost in his memories, when he shook his head, and turned back to face Harry.

"That sword appeared when I was fighting Grindelwald. At that time, Gellert possessed the Elder Wand. Suffice to speak he was on the winning end, when the sword appeared. It radiated holy light, and Gellert shrank from it. It healed me, caressed my wounds, healing them, and gave me strength to continue on. And now, this sword will give us strength to continue the fight against Voldemort."

"Forgive my curiosity, but what is the Elder Wand?"

"Ah, I see that I have revealed too much information while indulging in nostalgia. Am I not turning out to be like Hagrid?"

Dumbledore chuckled, before speaking again.

"The Elder Wand is one of the Deathly Hallows, which more details, albeit slightly non factual, can be found in Beedle The Bard's Tales."

Dumbledore extricated a dusty old tome from his shelves, and handing over the book, opened to a dog eared page, Harry started to read…

One hour, and a patented riddle filled lengthy Albus Dumbledore explanation later, Harry rushed to class.

The brief summary would be that Harry possessed one of the Hallows, and Dumbledore had two. Harry had the Invisibility cloak, from the youngest brother, while Dumbledore had two, from the elder and eldest brother. That, and he was also ordered to return later that night for Anti-Voldemort Lessons. Or AVL, as Harry liked to call it. Spending years from Muggles made him a bit fond of them and their acronyms. And that the room temperature had soared up high halfway throughout the explanation. They both had looked at Fawkes, who trilled at them irritably, as though scolding them for thinking that it was Burning Day.

Then he burst into flames.

The temperature continued, and Dumbledore, finding out that his precious store of Lemon Drops was melting, booted him out. Lucky the explanation was ending, and Dumbledore was at the end of his tales. Hopefully, the room would cool down substantially after his absence. Otherwise, he needed to run from a raging Albus Dumbledore. Fast.

He stomped off to class. _This is the last time I get a boot on my ass. The next time, some one will get something up…_

Harry opened the door to the Potions Dungeon gruffly, and sat down next to Hermione. The next instant, a baby Fawkes flashed in wobbly, a sticky note attached to a cloaked parcel. The class jumped, while Slughorn bemoaned the ash flying around, getting into his stores.

Harry untied the sticky note, which reeked of Lemon Drops. Doubtlessly Dumbledore's _precious treasures_. It was a quickly scrawled note, saying that the sword was the cause of it, and Harry better take it away before it gets damaged. Harry never thought the Headmaster could actually, so to speak, utter expletives. He stashed the Sword of Gryffindor, and banished the sticky note while Fawkes trilled again in annoyance, and flashed back to Dumbledore's office.

Normality soon prevailed, and all was quiet and silent once more as Slughorn, albeit huffily, started again on the potion instructions and generally boring Harry. Hermione had kept exceptionally silent, and Harry could see that she was dying to ask him questions, but studies were first. So he waited.

Finally, that insufferable git shut his trap, and it was time to brew the potions. Hermione exploded, and barrages of questions attacked Harry relentlessly. He answered her questions one by one, as he slowly brewed the potion. When he had finally answered her questions until she was content with her knowledge of what had progressed behind the doors of Dumbledore's office, she gasped when she saw Harry doing something.

He was stirring the potion wrongly, yet it was getting to the completion status faster. She smacked his hand away, or tried to, and berated him.

"You're doing it wrong! The instructions state…"

"The instructions only label one of the ways to brew the potions."

"But!"

"But what? This way is better and quicker, Hermione."

"Just follow the instructions!"

"But why?"

"They are… official!"

"I'll have you know the instructions I'm currently following is in another book. Thus, it is also official."

"What book?"

"The Great Book of Harry James Potter's Mind."

She smacked him in jest, and tried to usurp control of the ladle again. Her futile attempts brought the attention of a certain Horace Slughorn, who hovered over the potion, before exclaiming about how Harry had inherited his mother's talent at potions, and generally babbling on.

Harry shut off Slughorn's droning, and added the last ingredient, before hurriedly finishing the last steps, and bottling the results.

----

"Excellent potion, Harry!"

Harry shrugged off Slughorn's praise, and returned to his desk. He retrieved the stashed parcel, and opened it while waiting for the rest of the class, who were giving him looks of incredibility, and holstered his newest sword, the Sword of Gryffindor.

The bell signified the end of the class, and they rushed off.

----

"Hermione? Do you mind going to the next Hogsmeade outing, which happens to be two days away, with me?"

"Is that a date, Harry James Potter?" Hermione teased.

They were in their dormitory, and after a tiring day, Harry was quite content to rush and collapse on his bed and sleep. But of course, this came first. She agreed quickly, and they turned to their own rooms.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

She turned to face him, and swooping down like a peregrine falcon, he delivered a swift chaste kiss on her lips, before turning and entering his room, while she stood there, stunned. Her hand rose to touch her lips, and with a sated smile, she turned and entered her room.

----

"Hermione…"

Harry spoke with a measured voice, impatience lined thickly.He had been waiting for her for about fifteen minutes already. _Women…_

"Wait a minute Harry!"

Harry was decked in his black robes, the _Timeless Robe_, as he decided that if she was going to make him wait, he was going to make her shocked. Besides, the rest of his clothes did not block out the cold as well as the robe. Her door opened, and she was dressed quite moderately, with a simple sleeveless dress, which was white in colour, lace adorning the edges. The dress went down to her knees, and she was wearing moderate high heels, which were about two inches. She had definitely filled out compared to previous years, and Harry mentally wolf whistled. She had taken a look at him and was already speechless.

"What? Am I that handsome that you have already swooned over me?"

He did a mock show of him combing his hair with great care and caution, causing her to break out of her stupor and laugh. Harry was around 1.8 in height, his unruly hair as untamed as ever, but it was apparent that he tried, but failed. His body was obscured by his robe, but underneath, it was muscular. He had basilisk-skin military style boots on, and was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, while seated on the couch.

"_That robe!"_

"Yes, that was me."

There was an explosion of emotions and feelings as she wailed on him, and he flinched when he heard her last statement.

"Why were you so heartless?"

"If you think that was heartless, imagine how I felt when I saw Ron with you."

She cringed, before leaning on him.

"I'm sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Hermione. After all, you probably thought I was dead, and needed help recovering."

_God, could he read my mind._

"And besides, I did return another time. Remember the day when everything went well for the Gryffindors?"

They shared a chuckle, and the clock chimed, reminding them that time was ticking away. They separated almost unwillingly, and she held his hand as they stepped out into the passageway, and soon found themselves in line, while various people gasped at their attire, and for the first time, Ronald Bilius Weasley was fast on the uptake. Fortunately, he kept his mouth shut, and swallowed his questions on why Harry did not visit them openly, and why was his hand entwined with Hermione's. After all, he was in no position to ask, Luna being next to him.

The doors opened, and they passed by a sulking caretaker, as they entered the carriages with the Thestralls impatiently tapping their hooves. Harry and Hermione entered the same carriage as Ron and Luna, and they sat, making idle chatter as the carriage moved.

----

"Now Hermione, will you tell me why you went out with Ron?"

They were seated in a booth, chatting over a cup of early morning coffee, and Harry was trying to breach a topic he had usually forgot to ask her.

"I was trying to get over you _death, _Harry. Ron… Ron was like a substitute for you, I guess."

They mulled this way for a long time. Harry was waiting for it, and he managed to react fast enough when Hermione finally cried. Although she understood that the choice to leave wasn't really Harry's, but she could not help but cry when she remembered how devastating it was.

----

One filling lunch and romantic date later, they were on their way to the carriages when a chilly feeling flooded them, in the direction of the castle. Harry tensed.

"Get in the carriage, quick." He addressed the entire Hogwarts population that were haphazardly gathered. His voice was calm, collected, and rang with authority. The Order members that were guarding the village tried to get him into one, but he Disapparated as quickly as he could.

The Hogwarts students below watched in surprise as the cloaked Harry, who had been there moments ago, disappeared, only for them to see another cloaked figure, which was dressed like Harry, standing on the Astronomy Tower, and the flash of lightning lit up the figure's face, prompting Ron to poke Hermione in the ribs and irritate her by showing that _Hogwarts, A History_ had been proven false. It was possible to Apparate to Hogwarts. Then, Ron fell down when the carriage lurched, and the Thestralls were trotting full speed back to the safety of the castle, Order members flanking the carriages on brooms.

----

Albus Dumbledore paced a hole in his office. The Dementors were still quite far away, but he could already feel their effects. Plus, the students were still out there. He already sent Fawkes to get the Order members to get a move on, and chase the students back to Hogwarts. He strode out of his office, and went to the entrance of the school, to help the Order guard the children. The carriages arrived extremely quickly, and the students were almost all in the Great Hall when the Dementors were getting too near for comfort.

Apparently a few students had the same idea as him, for a few Patroni found themselves charging head on in the directions of the Dementors.

"Silly fools. The Patroni would have died out before they even reached." Harry growled. He Apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts, surprising the Order members, when he himself was surprised by a foot on his bum, courtesy of Dumbledore, who had pushed Harry in and sealed the doors.

The students cleared from a raging Potter, who was currently battering the doors, the Order members being helplessly flailed away. Some of the students were shivering, while the nurse was wailing about insufficient chocolate, and the Professors were running around like headless chickens trying to calm the students down, while a certain greasy man was fuming. Here it was, boundless opportunities to dock points, yet he could not.

The students suddenly quietened down as the chill fogged over them. Some of them shivered, and Hermione turned as she felt something on her shoulders. Harry had draped his cloak over her, and she felt warmer. He smiled at her, before turning on his heels, peering out of the window. She followed suit, and the sight that met her eyes scared her.

Over the Forbidden Forest, a cloud of black mist, made out of a tremendous amount of Dementors, feeding on the feelings of depression and misery that was practically oozing out of the Hogwarts students.

Dumbledore was standing strong in front of the doors, his tall figure never once flinching as the combined might of the Dementors flailed on his fragile old body.

Harry cursed, and twirled around as various students, of similar mindsets but different power levels, casted the Patronus spell.

----

Dumbledore had just finished casting his tenth Patronus in a row, and was feeling quite drained, when he felt a sweet thing shoved into his mouth.

"Get back in the castle."

Harry forcefully shoved the bit of chocolate in his Headmaster's mouth, and assisted in casting more Patroni, and the Dementors shrunk back, not willing to go head on with ten Dracognises. Dumbledore accepted the help, and the two, one old, one young, and the two of the most powerful wizards in their day stood strong against the Dementors.

"Hurk!"

Dumbledore spat out blood, coughing. Harry had rushed to his aid, and insisted against the old man's orders to leave him there, brought him to the nurse, who was in overdrive, and started fussing over the headmaster. Harry locked the doors more securely again, and stood alone.

The students was worried. If even the Headmaster was getting overexerted, and the Dementors were not exactly flying off, this bode badly for them. And the only thing they had was good ole Harry, just an adolescent boy. Not exactly their best defence, they thought. Malfoy shivered. Until they saw the ten Patroni bursting out of Harry's fingertips, and changed their mind quickly.

There was a flash as Colin Creevey snapped a photo. _What does he have? A fetish for cameras? _Hermione thought, as her mind wandered off and away.

Harry was worried. The Dementors may have shrunk back, but they weren't really affected. He hurriedly searched throughout his memories and Merlin's, to see if there was a spell to get rid of massive amounts of Dementors.

Excalibur and the Sword of Gryffindor vibrated in their sheaths, the sound of metal clashing against metal made him nervous. Even more so, as the swords seemed ready to jump out. He grabbed the hilt, to stop the vibrations, and was seized in an unexplainable urge.

He gave a long roar, resounding in the heavens, and drew both blades from their sheaths. Excalibur in his right hand, Sword of Gryffindor in his left. Excalibur seemed alight with silvery flames dancing down the length of it, and the sword emitted white light. The Sword of Gryffindor seemed to be combusting with fiery flames dancing down the blade, and there was a sickly red glow. He spun around in a circle, brought the blades to him, and smashed them down, cutting into the earth easily. The blades had brought out earth as he spun, and where the blade struck, the glow flowed.

"_Might of Heaven! Might of Fire!"_

Seen from above, it was like the symbol of Taoism, Yin-Yang, with the swords impaled where the two dots should be. Harry's voice rang throughout the entire plains, and the Dementors were about to start their attack again when they started being assaulted on all sides by a bright white flame.

"_CLEASING FLAMES!"_

It was in this moment the security finally managed to get the doors open.

They were blasted back inside by a white flame, effectively scarring them in the process. Harry slammed the door shut with a casual wave of his hands, and Dumbledore moved to quell the fire inside.

With that explosive bit of magic, a few seven years fell from the shockwaves, not to say about those below and lacking in magical expertise and power.

"Wow."

"Is that really Harry?"

Murmurs passed throughout the crowd, while Ron tried to swat away the twinge of jealousy he felt in his heart. _Bloody hell. He was already one of the most powerful students in his forth year already, and now he seems even more powerful than Dumbledore. _

_Bloody hell._

Malfoy however, was quaking, hidden in a broom cabinet. _Ye Gods above, am I glad I chose to side with the Light._

The Dementors screeched. Not the best thing to hear, but slightly more endurable than a Banshee's.

Harry had been storing up his magic, and when he felt that it was about to overflow, he released it. The flames surged in intensity, the smallest spark growing to an inferno. There was a repercussive shockwave that toppled the students that had actually managed to pick themselves up. Dumbledore smiled. _If only Harry tried ten-pin bowling…_

The last of the Dementors were bunched in a circle, desperately trying to escape those dreadful flames. Those flames that were full of love. Those flames that were full of hope. Those flames that reduced them to dust. Those terrible, terrible holy flames that burnt them.

With a final exertion, Harry brought the flames around the last of the Dementors, encasing them in a ball of holy flames, and the ball shrunk, crushing the unholy creatures inside. The flames finally dissipated after a spectacular nova effect, and Harry fell, unconscious.

----

Harry woke groggily, and found himself in _his_ bed in the infirmary. Hermione was asleep, head on his lap, and he instinctively reached for his glasses, when he remembered he had "_healed"_ his own eyesight. Dumbledore was sitting there, head bowed over paperwork that needed processing.

"Harry? We need to speak."

Dumbledore spoke, eyes never leaving his work.

"Yes Headmaster?"

Dumbledore's head rose, and his fingers knitted themselves together. He reached over to his side, and grabbed the freshly laundered Timeless Robe, and spoke again.

"Where did this come from?"

"In the two years I went missing."

A look of realization dawned in the Headmaster's eyes.

"The other one, eh?"

"Yeah."

They shared a knowing smile, and Dumbledore turned, staring at Harry.

"With that display you put up, after a discussion with the other professors, we felt it better if you stopped your lessons."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did the correct thing. But it remains as a fact that you are probably the most powerful person in this castle, and possibly the most powerful human. The professors cannot not acknowledge your talents in class, and this will tilt the point system heavily towards Gryffindor."

"Not to say that it was tilting towards Slytherin for a long time, Headmaster?"

"You have certainly been learning some bad habits, Harry."

They chuckled, and Dumbledore moved on.

"So, what I suggest is you aid me in the Order, and generally assist in the day to day running of Hogwarts. Is that acceptable with you?"

"I guess so."

"Very well."

Dumbledore leaned over and whispered.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place."

End of Chapter 10.

A/N : Good gods. I think I had to restart this entire chapter around four times and I still think this is not the best. X.X

And that I've been reading too much Fanfiction as compared to the time I spend writing this chapter. Bad me. XD

Does anyone else keep having 403 Forbidden while trying to access FF stories? Sometimes I had to skip the last chapter, or a few chapters of a story due to this stupid stupid error. Blast it to hell.

Blast me too.

In case anyone gets the obscure reference here, this won't be a cross over, I swear. I'm just using the names.

Blast Fanfiction to hell, it refused to upload this chapter for a DAMNED long time.

Edit : After a long hiatus (SORRY!), and recently I've read through this entire story again and well, I thought it was bad. X.X

What does this mean?

It simply means that I will be starting this story from scratch again, except under a different title. Electus Unus isn't the snappiest, the best sounding I can come up with. . While I will be following the basic plot, much will change. Muahahaha.


	12. Dawn Of A New War

A/N: I figured that since my muse for this story has given up and eloped with the muses for my other stories, save for some, I'd just post what I have typed up. Amusingly my lexicon has suffered a not so insignificant hit compared to 3 years ago, and now I question the effectiveness of my education. Admittedly my grammar has improved, but my vocabulary seems to have just morphed into thin air. Hmm...

Chapter Eleven : Dawn Of A New War.

The next few months were a blur, consisting of him aiding Filch in the day to day affairs of the castle for the first few weeks, when he was drafted into the Order full time as the attacks increased in intensity. Dumbledore let Harry skip the rest of the school term, and he only needed to sit for his N.E.W.T.s when time came. Hermione was a bit crossed, as not only was he playing _truant_, he left her alone. However, that was something some time alone could solve.

The real shock came, when he was forced to spend some free time outside instead of huddling over some books and cauldrons finding information and brewing potions for the Order, when he was forcefully evicted for the week, a Limousine, with the flag of England fluttering in the front, drew up on the street.

A queenly old woman stepped out of the limousine when the driver opened the door. She was flanked by a few SAS Guards, clutching HK's, garbed in full battle gear.

A gasp behind him told him that Hermione had opened the door to toss him some spending money, only to catch sight of their visitor.

"The Queen?"

If he wasn't still awake, Harry would swear that he heard his neck snap, as his head turned so fast to look at Hermione. She was blubbering, apparently having a vicious attack of the nerves. He strode over to comfort her, and he gently patted her back, as the group moved over. The old lady in the centre promptly bowed, and spoke.

"My greetings, Your Majesty."

_Ah, blissful oblivion._

Inside the house, Madam Pomfrey rubbed her temples. _Seriously, that boy. Step out of the house for a bit and he faints._

----

To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. It was more probably that her brain had suddenly stopped, and she was only capable of uttering nonsensical words that made utterly no sense.

She stiffly nodded, and dragged Harry back inside the house, as the visitor proceeded to slip a note into Harry's pockets, and drive off.

----

The sight of Pomfrey leaning over him was the worst sight to wake up to. He jolted upwards, nearly crashing into Madam Pomfrey's head. She moved back to her office in 12 Grimmauld Place grumpily, and Harry left the infirmary, only to be on the receiving end of one crushing bear hug by his favourite brunette.

They hugged for a seemingly long time, Harry savouring the feel of her body on his, and they parted, before Hermione started to accuse him.

"What was going on?"

"Heavens if I know, Hermione."


End file.
